


Anything to Make Me Happy

by Anime4us



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, a splash of baseball because I can, meiga is a huge piece of shit, yogi has a lowkey split personality?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime4us/pseuds/Anime4us
Summary: Tsubaki thinks a new school will present opportunities. Opportunities for headaches. Opportunities for stress. Opportunities for a blue haired asshole. And maybe a little acceptance from a certain blonde.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever wrote and I never finished it so I'm hoping posting it on here will get me to finish it   
> It's in the first person which... I've come to dislike writing in so bear with me as I try to keep the writing consistent and none too awkward.

I'm not a very sociable person, so I don't know why going to Circus would make that any different. But this is Tsubaki we're talking about.

_You'll make new friends Gareki, it's for the best you know._

I have to suck it up, for her. She took me in when I had nowhere else to go, not to mention that she had the twins in her hands at the time as well. Tsubame and Yotaka took to me pretty well when they were younger, though I could tell they had a relationship between them that I would never have.

I'm not jealous, it's understandable. But that's beside the point. Tsubaki thought that moving and starting at a new school would give me endless possibilities and blah, blah, blah. Of course, as soon as the words were out of her mouth, her piece of garbage boyfriend was beside her, nodding the whole time.

Now, before you jump to any conclusions, no, I'm not jealous of his relationship with Tsubaki, I just think that she could do so much better than scum like Meiga. He's always been aware of how being around people makes me feel awkward, not to mention a whole new environment.

Of course, as soon as he agreed, Tsubaki was overwhelmed with joy. I couldn't help but notice the cold smirk sent my way. For some reason, Meiga isn't my greatest fan either, though it could be because of my feelings towards him.

Sighing heavily, I tightened my grip on my bag strap and made my way towards the school doors. Of course, I hate admitting that things make me nervous, but starting my second year in a new high school is a little stressful. Would I ever admit that out loud? Not a chance in hell.

I almost jumped when Tsubame came up behind me, Yotaka a couple steps behind her. Almost.

"You left without us." Tsubame said before pouting.

I simply glanced at her before turning towards Yotaka. He had a baseball bag with him. He heard that Circus had a baseball team and had decided he'd show up at the team's practice and introduce himself to the coach. Tsubame was going to sign up for the cheerleading squad.

My plans for high school were pretty simple; stay low, complete assignments, pass classes, and graduate. Seems relatively achievable right? Right.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day, or do you plan on actually coming inside?" Yotaka asked, eyebrow raised as he passed me.

With another sigh, I followed the twins into the building. As soon as I opened the door, my eyes roamed the ever so full and chatty hallways. Red flags rose instantly, screaming at me to turn heel and walk right back out those revolving doors. I took a deep breath before following the twins to the front office.

The secretary was nice enough, not causing us too much trouble when we asked for our schedules. A quick glance at my schedule told me I had science with Akari for home room. A quick glance towards the twins told me that they had math with Hirato.

Another sigh left my lips. Of course I was going to be separated from the only two people I knew in this bloody school. The twins waved as they made their way to home room, leaving me to search for my room alone.

I don't know what it was, but I felt like everyone's eyes were on me as I made my way down the hall. I unconsciously tightened my jacket before scolding myself for that nervous habit.

The walk down the hall seemed endless, but I eventually found the room I was looking for. I was about twenty minutes early, though oddly enough, the room seemed full. When I walked in, I drew gazes from multiple classmates. I self-consciously wondered if what I was wearing was weird, though quickly dismissed the thought.

I found a seat near the middle of the room, taking it before setting my bag down. I hadn't even passed by my locker yet. Whatever, I'd just go before next period, I didn't feel like getting up anyways.

Time flew by quickly, I managed to drown out the conversations around me, only snapping back into focus as my teacher set foot into the room.

He set his things down on the desk before walking towards the board. With a piece of chalk, he wrote  _Akari_  across the board.

"I don't know about the rest of the teachers in this school, but I prefer to be addressed by my first name." Akari said sternly, not a trace of emotion on his face as he spoke.

Before anyone could even process this fact, he pulled down the screen before putting the projector on. As a PowerPoint presentation booted up, a variation of groans passed through the class.

"Oh man..."

"Seriously?"

"It's the first day dude..."

Akari ignored people's groans of protest and continued to pull things out of his brief case, including a laser pointer.

_All business. My kind of teacher._

I pulled out my notebook without a sound of protest and began taking notes as he lectured.

My morning passed pretty much the same way, I had teachers that were a lot more lenient than Akari was. They insisted on introducing themselves and then having the class follow suit. We were demanded what our name was, what our favorite sport was (played and watched), and what our favorite food was.

My introduction went something like this:

"My name is Gareki."

That's all they got. The teacher seemed unsettled, but left it at that, asking the next person to introduce themselves.

When the bell for lunch rang I stood slowly, slinging my bag over my shoulder and making my way to the door. I hadn't gotten the chance to pass by my locker, low and behold, it was on the fourth floor, out of the way of my morning classes. Of course it was.

Making my way up the stairs, I pulled out my agenda, looking for my combination number.

"But that's my friend's... I think he'd be really angry if I lost it..." I heard as I open the double doors that opened up to the second floor.

"So what, It looks nice." Came another voice.

"I think my girlfriend might actually really like this little trinket." Another stated.

"Stop it! That's Karoku's!" Came a high pitched voice.

I turned the corner and sighed heavily at the scene that unfolded in front of me.

Now, you might not believe me but, I swear to you that this kid had white hair. Maybe he dyed it, who knows. Hair color aside, this short kid was standing in the middle of a group of boys. One of them held a bracelet of sorts above the shorter boy's head.

I was easily a couple inches taller than all of these kids. And no, I didn't get involved because I'm a super good person at heart, this kid's whining was starting to get on my nerves.

A collective mass of gasps sounded when I plucked the bracelet from the boy's hand and stepped back.

"What the hell?" He asked, turning towards me with a sharp glare

Too bad that I'm the reigning champ in that department. My scowl was enough to make the boy gulp and take a step back.

"You know... I had something to do." One of the boy's friends said before turning tail and leaving the hall.

The rest weren't too far behind. Another sigh left my lips before I handed the shorter boy his bracelet back.

He looked up at me with interest, as if a little nervous to take the trinket back from me.

"Well? I'm not gonna stand here all day." I said before rolling my eyes.

The boy seemed to snap out of his daze and snatched the bracelet back from my hand. He stepped away from me before starting to fasten the bracelet around his wrist. I turned away and started making my way down the hall before I felt something tug on my jacket.

"Wait! What's your name?" The shorter boy asked, his cheeks flushed slightly.

I stared at him with a puzzled expression. He kept staring at me with an encouraging atmosphere going on. Another sigh escaped my lips before I spoke.

"Gareki." I said, as if it was the most painful thing in the world.

"I'm Nai!" Came the boy's voice before a smile broke across his features.

I flinched back from the mere happiness. A small nod followed before I kept walking down the hall. A couple seconds passed before another set of footsteps followed my own.

I chose to ignore them, focusing instead on locating my locker.

I stopped in front of the ugly green painting that was my locker. Glancing at my agenda, I put the combination in and opened the door. I set my bag down before grabbing some cash and making my way towards the cafeteria.

My irritation only grew as the second set of footsteps became more and more apparent. I turned on my heels and glared at him, only to be greeted with a warm smile.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, my voice supporting an edge to it.

"We can eat lunch together, we're friends after all." Nai responded before smiling.

"Huh? When did that happen?" I asked, bewilderment taking over my scold.

Nai simply smiled before getting in line for food. I stood there for a couple of seconds before shaking my head and getting into line behind him.


	2. Misconceptions

When my alarm went off at 6:30 am I groaned. Rolling over, I turned it off and flopped back down on my bed. I hated mornings with a burning passion.

As I threw my covers aside, I swung me legs over the edge and stood. I stretched my arms before grabbing my housecoat. Tsubame took her showers at 6:00, so she'd be done by now. I stepped into the hallway, grabbing a towel from the closet, before heading to the washroom.

I passed Tsubame's room, the light shining through from beneath the closed door. Girls spent way too much time prepping in the morning. It wasn't as if they were heading to a fashion show, but I'll keep my opinions to myself. Who am I to tell Tsubame not to spend hours getting ready for school if it gives her peace of mind?  
I closed the bathroom door before flipping the switch on and turning the fan on. After turning the shower on, I shrugged off my housecoat and clothing before stepping into the steaming water.

Last night's dinner conversation came into mind.

 _"_ _Tsubaki! You won't believe it! It actually worked!"_   _Tsubame exclaimed._

_I looked up from my plate of food to watch Tsubaki look towards her younger sister, waiting for her to continue._

_"_ _Gareki made a friend!" Tsubame said, excitement radiating around her. "Oh, he's just so cute! He's shorter than all of us with the cutest snow white hair! Oh and his name! It's so short and cute; Nai!" she continued to gush._

_Tsubaki looked towards me, surprise marring her usually docile features before a smile broke across her face._

_I flinched when a hand came down on top of my head more aggressively than needed, ruffling my hair._

_"_ _See, even antisocial kids like you can make it out there kiddo." Meiga said, innocently smiling down at me._

_Nice act for Tsubaki, asshat. I thought while swatting his hand away. Of course, Tsubaki had no idea._

_"_ _That's great, Gareki. I'm so happy for you." She exclaimed happily._

_I hummed in response before continuing my meal, the attention turning back towards the twins._

I sighed and let the shower rinse the soap out of my hair. Tsubaki was blissfully ignorant towards the relationship between me and her asshat of a boyfriend.

I should point out that I like it better this way. No matter how much I would like nothing better than to see him take a long walk off of a cliff, he makes her happy somehow.

The twins were less ignorant towards the matter, but I told them to pay no mind to it, it was all fun between us. Hah.. whatever, as long as Tsubaki and the twins are happy, then I'd be happy too.

I stepped out of the shower, grabbed the towel and wiped myself dry before I slipped my housecoat back on.

After changing and such, I walked into the kitchen, smelling food. Tsubaki turned towards me with a smile. She was making eggs, humming to the low sound of the radio. Meiga liked to sleep in until 8 before heading to work.

"Good morning." I offered before making my way to the fridge.

"Morning, Gareki." She replied, voice filled with too much joy for the morning.

I grabbed the sandwich meats before placing them on the counter. I made myself a lunch before packing it into my bag and sitting at the table as Tsubaki set the food out.

Yotaka walked in with a loud yawn and stretch.

"Careful, you'll wake Meiga." Tsubaki said before giggling.

Tsubame was soon to follow, plopping herself next to Yotaka before reaching towards the eggs.

I didn't eat much for breakfast, my hate of mornings was usually because I could be sleeping instead of getting up, so it usually left little room for appetite.

I nibbled before standing and bringing my dishes to the sink.

"I should finish early today." Tsubaki said, making conversation.

"Oh! Can we make Shepherd's pie?" Tsubame asked with a smile.

There was silence as Tsubaki mulled the question over before a sound of content left Tsubame's mouth.

"I'll see you when I get home." I offered before shouldering my bag.

"It's kinda early." Yotaka said, looking over at the clock. "School starts at nine..."

The clock read 7:43 am.

"It's a twenty minute walk, and I wanted to check out the library, it opens at eight." I said, defending myself for wanting to leave so early.

Both Yotaka and Tsubame shrugged as Tsubaki bid me farewell.

I pulled the door closed behind me before sighing. Have I mentioned my hate for mornings?

Making my way down the main road, I spotted a head of snow white hair. That could only mean one thing.

"Gareki!" Came an excited voice, much too alive for the early morning hours.

There was a taller male walking next to him who seemed surprised by the smaller boy's outburst.

Nai bounded over towards me with a happy expression. A million suns, this kid.

"Good morning, Nai." I offered before giving him a small smile.

He had no bag with him as he walked over to me, leaving me with a simple question.

"Where are your school things?" I asked.

"School doesn't start for another hour, I'm going on a walk with Karoku!" He exclaimed happily.

I looked up to see a boy that must major in a model agency. Was that bad for another guy to think? Whatever. This guy was able to make blue hair work.

"Nai, you shouldn't just run off like that, you might be pestering him." Came the taller male's voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him before shaking my head.

"It's no problem, I'm starting to get used to Nai's over excitement." I said casually.

Karoku seemed a little surprised but shook it off.

"Well... We wouldn't want to hold you any longer. I'm sure he'll see you later." Karoku stated before walking away.

I watched with a mixture of amazement and confusion as the older male walked away. Nai smiled before dismissing himself.

"I'll see you later!" He promised before running to catch up with Karoku.

What a weirdo... I shook my head before continuing my walk to the school.

I'm pretty sure the librarian was surprised to actually see someone this early in the morning.

I didn't mind having the library to myself, it meant that it would actually be quiet.

I looked through the many book shelves, searching through genres and titles, pulling spine after spine out so that I could read synopses before pushing them back in. I turned the corner and slammed right into a walking bookshelf with blond hair.

I stumbled back a couple steps before mumbling a soft "my bad". I looked up to face a glare that rivaled even my own.

"Jeez, just get outta my way, will ya?" The taller boy grumbled before pushing past me.

I was disgruntled for a couple of seconds after that. I turned towards the figure that got further and further away.

Man, who the hell shat in his cereal? I clenched my teeth before forcing myself not to engage in stupid fights. I didn't want Tsubaki getting a call from the school on my second day... She'd be stressed, not to mention heartbroken after learning that I had pummeled someone at school after making a friend and such.

I forced myself to take a deep breath before returning to my search, maybe he was just having a shitty morning. Who am I to judge?

I shook my head to get rid of thoughts of the blonde boy. Now that I thought about it, his violet eyes had seemed rather cold. A bad morning shouldn't have amounted to the amount of hate and anger I'd seen in his eyes.

I groaned at how well getting rid of the thoughts had gone when another blond came into view, a stack of paper in her arms.

Of course, god forbid I'd actually be able to side step someone today, she slammed into me and dropped her papers, scattering them all over.

She stumbled slightly before regaining her balance. I quickly bent down to help gather her papers. See, I'm not that much of a cold bastard.

"Apparently blondes are very attracted to me right now."

I hadn't realized that I mused that out loud before she froze and look up at me, her violet eyes rather piercing.

I was trying to put together an explanation while simultaneously wondering if the girl in front of me was the taller boy's sister, when she spoke.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I... bumped into someone else just before this happened..." I murmured before handing her the papers I had gathered.

"Thank you." She said as she took them. "Did you see which way he went?"

I was lost until I put the pieces together. She wanted to know where the guy I bumped into went. I pointed behind me before earning a nod. She balanced the packet of papers on one arm before offering her hand.

"I'm Tskumo, vice president of the student council." She offered before showing a small smile.

"Gareki." I offered before shaking her hand.

I glanced down at her as she gripped my hand tightly.

"Thank you for your help Gareki, we shall see you around." She said before taking off in the direction I had previously pointed.

I was left to ponder just what she had meant when she had said 'we'.


	3. New Concepts

"Gareki!" Tsubame called, waving from a table that was a couple meters away from where I stood with a tray.

I looked over and see that, along with Yotaka, they had amassed quite the group of people. It's not as if I had expected them to be loners, I just didn't think they'd meet this many people so fast. I walked over with my food, setting it down on the table before sitting.

Nai was right behind me, setting his tray next to mine before sitting next to me. Both Tsubame and Yotaka held expression of bewilderment as Nai ate in blissful ignorance.

"Hello there, I'm Tsubame, Gareki's sister." Tsubame said before smiling.

Nai looked up and smiled before finishing his bite.

"I'm Nai!" The shorter boy exclaimed before returning his attention to his food.

"Oh my God! He's adorable!" Tsubame gushed.

Yotaka's gaze was on me, I could feel it, but I kept my attention on my food. Was I annoyed that my younger siblings were surprised that I made a friend? Let's just say that I was irked.

Nai and Tsubame exchanged a few more pleasantries before her new friends grabbed her attention. I finished my bite before turning towards Nai.

"So, what's the deal with that thing?" I asked, nodding towards the bracelet that Nai wore.

Nai followed my gaze until it landed on his bracelet.

"Oh! This is Karoku's!" Nai exclaimed happily, completely ignoring my question.

I sighed before trying a different approach.

"Who's this Karoku character?" I asked.

"He's my friend." Nai said before smiling.

This kid... he's either really dense, or he's very good at avoiding questions.

I nodded slightly before focusing on my meal again.

"Yotaka has practice today, I also plan on meeting up with the cheerleading squad. I hope you don't mind walking home alone today." Tsubame said all of a sudden.

"Nah, it's no big deal." I responded before taking a sip of the milk I had bought.

Tsubame showed a small smile before nodding.

"There are plenty of clubs here y'know, maybe you should look into something." Yotaka suggested all of a sudden.

"I donno how much homework I'm gonna get assigned." I said, avoiding the suggestion slightly.

"You should try to branch out a bit Gareki..." Tsubame said with a small smile.

I ignored what she said in favor of taking another bite of my meal.

"Tsubame's right Gareki, you should try and invest some time into a club. Tsubaki is always complaining about how you never go out. Maybe getting into a club will hook you up with more people who wi-"

Yotaka was startled when I stood. I grabbed my tray before turning away.

"I'll see you when you get home." I mumbled before making my way towards a trash bin.

I dumped the contents of my tray before placing the tray on top and heading towards the exit. I heard Tsubame call out to me but ignored her, my mood had definitely soured. Nai bounded next to me, a small look of concern marring his usual smile.

I glanced at him before rolling my eyes.

"Are you ok, Gareki?" he asked, sounding so damn concerned.

"Fine." I responded before huffing.

"You don't seem fine." He muttered before jumping when I turned towards him.

"I'm fine, Nai." I snapped before turning on my heel and continuing to walk down the hall.

I expected him to leave me alone, to turn and walk in the other direction, I mean, after all, I had snapped at him for no good, apparent reason. Instead, I felt a tug on my jacket.

I took a deep breath before turning towards him.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"It's complicated." I responded before shaking my head.

Nai frowned before letting go of my sleeve.

Now I felt bad, being the cause of his depression. I turned away before sighing.

"Wa... Wanna walk up to my locker with me?" I asked, kicking myself for stuttering slightly.

I swear to you this kid has the power of a million suns. His smile lit the whole hallway up as he nodded vigorously. It even managed to bring a small smile to my face before we continued to walk.

"I have art next." Nai said as we walked up the stairs.

"I have English with Murano." I replied as we pushed the doors to the fourth floor open.

"I find it strange." Nai said all of a sudden.

"What's that?" I asked as we made our way to my locker.

I put the combination in as Nai spoke.

"All the teacher's want us to call them by their first names... I think It's weird.." he said as I pulled out my English books.

"Yea, it's a bit different from what I'm used to, but if they're happy, then whatever floats their boats I guess." I said before shrugging.

After grabbing my books, I made my way to Nai's locker, letting him pick up his own books before we both headed to class.

The afternoon progressed rather normally, the teachers introduced themselves, along with their classes, and just what we should be expecting for the future.

As I tuned out, Yotaka's words swam around my head. I didn't need any clubs, I was happy being on my own anyways. What was wrong with being alone? I didn't see the problem, so why should others be worried about it?

Shouldn't they be happy if I was?

The walk home was uneventful. I'd seen Tsubame giggling with a couple girls on my way out of the school. I presumed they were part of the cheerleading. Safe to say, it was because of the logos on their sweaters.

Tsubame had caught my gaze and given a small, reserved wave. I nodded in acknowledgement before continuing my walk home. When I say that the walk home was uneventful, I didn't include the fact that Nai had come out of nowhere and insisted that we walk home together, talking about how his house was in the same direction.

"I'm so excited!" He exclaimed as we walked.

"What for?" I asked, indulging a little bit of interest.

"To tell Karoku about my new friend!" He said before smiling happily.

If I said that this Karoku character didn't peak my interest in the slightest, I'd be lying through my teeth.

"So you guys are close?" I asked casually.

"I've known Karoku for as long as I can remember." Nai said, nodding his head vigorously.

"So, is he like... your older brother?" I asked as we turned into a more rural housing area.

Nai gave me a look that answered my question before he even spoke.

"No. Karoku and I just live together." He said before smiling.

Alright, sure. I thought before shrugging.

Nai and I split when he went down the street before mine. Who would have guessed eh? I grumbled when I saw Meiga's car in the driveway.

Tsubaki wasn't home, she had told us that she was gonna be working a little later than usual and would be home around seven-ish.

I took a deep breath before grabbing the door handle and pushing it open. I stepped into the entrance area, taking my shoes off before making my way towards the hallway that lead to my room.

"Where are the twins?" Meiga asked from the living room.

"Club." I said before turning and continuing to walk away.

"Aw, were there no 'I'm a depressing orphan' clubs, kid?" Meiga called before snickering.

I grit my teeth before shaking my head. He wasn't worth it, and besides, I wasn't really an orphan anyways. I had Tsubaki, and the twins. Just today Tsubame had referred to herself as my sister, so no, I wasn't an orphan anymore.

Meiga continued to snicker as I slammed the door behind me, expressing some of the pent up annoyance that was growing inside of me.

I set my bag down on my desk chair before tossing my jacket onto my dresser. I flopped down onto the single bed in my room and sighed.

Akari had already assigned homework for Wednesday, maybe I should get started on that? For some reason, I couldn't get the motivation to get out of bed and do that. I rolled over and closed my eyes, promising myself that I'd earned a nap and would work on the assignment as soon as I woke up.


	4. Club Day

Turns out, today was club day, and afternoon classes were cancelled. How exciting. No seriously. I'm jumping for joy. I hope you can understand my sarcasm...

Shaking my head, I beelined for a quieter environment. People were calling out from everywhere.

"Mathematics club!"

"Baseball team!"

"Girls Rugby!"

"Anime club!"

"League of Legends club!"

"Boys soccer!"

I was honestly starting a headache when Nai came out of nowhere.

"Gareki!" He called enthusiastically, smile ever so present.

I cringed at the loud voice before sighing. How did this kid always manage to come out of nowhere?

"Hey, Nai." I offered. "What's up?"

"I'm starving!" The other boy said before grabbing my arm and starting to drag me towards the caf.

"Alright, alright, you don't need to drag me." I said before pulling my arm from his grasp.

He smiled before walking into the caf line.

"I made lunch, I'm gonna go grab us somewhere to eat." I called out before getting a nod of acknowledgement.

I found Tsubame and Yotaka at the table they had been eating at yesterday. I set my tray down next to Tsubame's before taking a seat. Pulling out my water bottle, I settled down into the bench. School was starting to get exhausting... and it was only the second day.

"Aw. Where's Nai?" Tsubame asked with a pout.

"You've already scared him away, haven't you?" Yotaka said while shaking his head sadly.

"Nice to see you guys to." I said while raising a brow.

Nai came by about ten minutes later, plopping his tray down beside me before sitting.

"Hi!" He said enthusiastically, earning a smile from Tsubame.

I pulled out my sandwich while Nai began to eat his food. I had a couple of questions, though I suppose it was up to him if he wanted to answer them.

"So, that was Karoku I met this morning, eh?" I ventured.

"Yea!" Nai said, mid bite.

I didn't get the best of impressions from that guy this morning. Just from the way he spoke to me, it was as if he was trying to steer Nai away from me without having me notice. Unfortunately for this character, he doesn't know how good you have to be with words to actually make it work.

It's a trick that's not easy to pick up, though once the skill is under your belt, it is relatively easy to pick out people's mal intent, especially in the presence of overly pretty words.

_I'll come back for you, Gareki... Just wait for me ok?_

Those sweet words that fooled me when I was so young... Those words I put all my hopes and beliefs in... I was so foolish... too foolish...

I shook my head before turning towards Nai.

"Do you always go on morning walks?" I asked casually, maybe too casually.

"No, only when Karuko get's home too late to talk at night." Nai conveyed before continuing his meal.

If Nai had noticed anything, he didn't point it out.

I decided that I was done interrogating for now, and focused on my food. I caught Yotaka's glance out of my peripheral vision, though didn't act on it. I wasn't in the mood for teasing from both twins.

Lunch ended, leaving both Nai and I to stand at the same time, causing Tsubame to giggle lightly.

I raised a brow in Nai's direction. He simply shrugged before heading over to the garbage with his tray. I followed after him and dumped my garbage into the bin.

"Wanna go check out the clubs that are looking for new members?" Nai asked excitedly.

I hid the inward cringe I so badly wanted to express. It's just going to look right? I was good at hiding things that made me uncomfortable if need be, why would this be any different?

"Yea, that's fine." I answer before shrugging it off to show an air of nonchalance.

Nai beamed with happiness before skipping towards the cafeteria exit. I sighed before following after him, dreading the numerous clubs that would be trying to encourage us to pick up sigh up forms.

"Did Gareki just engage in conversation that didn't involve us or Tsubaki?" Yotaka asked, hiding his bewilderment well.

His twin sister wasn't as good at hiding it. She had a smile on her face as she watched Gareki follow Nai out of the cafeteria.

"Did he just agree to go look at clubs with Nai?!" She asked, excitement filling her eyes. "Do you know what this means Yotaka?!" She exclaimed.

"He's maintained a friend for more than twenty four hours?" Her twin brother asked before shrugging, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Maybe Gareki will actually try to branch out!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Yotaka's smile lost its rough edge, seemingly more gentle for his younger sister.

"Who knows right? Nai's been a good way for him to branch out as of late." He said, nodding in acknowledgement of his sister's statement.

"Well, I'm gonna head off towards the cheerleaders' table, you should head to baseball." Tsubame said before heading off.

Yotaka nodded before making his way towards the baseball table, after having gotten rid of his trash.

Nai was chattering with no oxygen breaks about each and every table we passed. I swear he was gonna pass out from lack of oxygen when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

I lied when I said Nai's smile was as blinding as a thousand suns. This guy takes the cake.

"Hi! You're Gareki right?!" He asked excitedly.

I flinched back, yanking my wrist from his grip before looking up. This guy's smile was threatening to rip his own cheeks apart, seriously, how did people even get this happy?

I was staring at a tall blond boy with a goofy grin while Nai was watching the scene with ample curiosity. When my eyes reached his, I noticed that I recognized this guy. I would recognize those purple orbs anywhere, especially after this morning.

"Oh great, the asshole from this morning..." I muttered, earning a cock of the head from both boys. "Why do you know my name?"

It amazed me how those icy purple eyes had seemed so distant this morning, but they seemed so filled and overly happy now; such a deep contrast from this morning. The blond boy managed to smile even brighter.

_Don't ask me how, it happened._

"Why, Tsukumo gave it to me of course!" He stated.

It took me a second to remember the female blonde I had bumped into this morning.

"What do you want?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Tsukumo told me that I was rather snippy this morning, I'd like to apologize." He said before sticking his hand out.

Did he want a handshake?.. For real? I stared at his hand with conflicted thoughts.

"How rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself!" The tall blonde expressed with much too much emotion. "I am Yogi, president of the student council. I'm here to invite you to join us in our quest to keep the student body happy!"

I could've sworn that my eye twitched, but before I could even speak, Nai decided to share his opinion.

"What about me! Me too!" He called.

Yogi seemed ecstatic with Nai's excitement.

"Perfect! The both of you shall come to the student council room after school has finished. See you then!" Yogi called before running off.

I stood there in shock, wondering just how I had gotten into this situation. Me... The kid that just wanted to stay low, unnoticed, having nothing to do with clubs.

I turned a glare towards Nai, earning a bright smile in return.

"Looks like we're student council members." He exclaimed before heading off to the next table, leaving me to bristle alone about the fact that I was left with nothing to say.


	5. No Way

Nai was bounding with way too much energy. To say I was the complete opposite would be an understatement. To say that I wanted to be a part of the student council would be the equivalent of saying I wanted to join every club on campus. Fat chance.

Nai was either completely unaware towards how I felt or he was purposely ignoring it. He rapped on the door that displayed a 'Student Council' plaque before taking a step back.

There was shuffling behind the door before it was pulled open with more force than necessary. A blur of blonde flashed across my vision before I was being shaken by the shoulders.

"You came! I thought you were going to ignore me! I'm so happy!" Yogi stated.

_This idiot... he's practically in tears..._

I pushed his hands off my shoulder before standing up straight.

"I just passed by to decline your off-" I started before Nai jumped in front of me.

"Yogi! We wanna be in the student council too!" He said before smiling happily.

My right eye twitched for the second time before Tskumo came out from the room.

She glanced at me before sighing.

"Yogi. Introduce me to the new members." She stated before looking towards Nai.

"I'm Nai!" He called happily.

She glanced towards me before offering a small smile of apology. Maybe it was because she saw the aura of anger and annoyance that was currently enveloping me.

"It's nice to see you again, Gareki." She said.

"Woa!" Came Nai's voice from inside the student council.

"I don't really-" I began for the second time before being cut off.

Again.

"We won't take no for an answer Gareki." Yogi said before grabbing my arm and dragging me into the room.

In my moment of incredulousness and surprise, I didn't offer an ounce of resistance. The door slamming behind me snapped me out of my stupor.

"What the hell?!" I snapped before yanking my arm from Yogi's grasp. "If you people would let me speak, than you'd know that I don't want anything to do with any of you!"

I was huffing from my outburst when I registered everyone's surprised expressions. Then my expression fell on Nai. He looked surprise, but that expression quickly faded and was replaced with that of a hurt one.

"Nai, that's not what I mea-" I tried, though Nai didn't listen and instead looked away from me and made his way towards the door.

"Karoku said he'd be home early. Gotta go." He muttered before leaving the room.

I stood rooted to the ground where I stood. I stoned my expression, hiding how it actually upset me that I had hurt Nai. When had I even become so attached to Nai that it bugged me to see him hurt?

Yogi had a frown on his lips when he turned towards me.

"I think you should reconsider." He stated, reaching out to grab my shoulder, as if to make sure I was listening.

"Don't touch me." I said, evading his hand before leaving the student council room.

Nai had disappeared, and that bugged me. I needed to talk to him. I hadn't meant to snap at him at all. The student council was just... How do you explain to someone that your words weren't meant for him even though he had felt grouped to them?..

I clenched my jaw. This was why I didn't get attached to people; either they get hurt or I do. It's that simple. There's no avoiding it.

0_0_0_0

Nai looked miserable when he pulled the door open and let himself in. He hadn't been lying when he said Karoku would be home early; the smell of food wafted towards him.

"Nai? Is that you?" Came Karoku's familiar voice.

"I'm home." Nai called half heartedly.

Karoku emerged from the kitchen a couple seconds later, small frown present.

"What's wrong?" He asked, bending down so he was Nai's level.

Nai looked away from Karoku's piercing gaze. He pressed his lips together, feeling the familiar sting begin in his eyes.

"He hates me..." He whispered, feeling dejected.

Karoku's gaze hardened.  _He's too trusting,_ passed through his mind before he softened his eyes and forced a gentle smile to his lips.

"Who hates you Nai?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

"Gareki h-hates me." Nai said, his voice cracking.

Karuko's eyes lit with a hatred towards the dark haired boy he'd met only hours prior to this.

Nai put his hands over his face, covering the tears that had begun to fall.

"Hey, don't cry..." Karuko soothed, placing a hand on top of Nai's head, ruffling his hair gently.

"I d-don't know w-what I did... But he hates me... he yelled at me... h-he definitely hates me." Nai continued, rubbing at his face to get rid of the tears.

 _That brat._  Karuko thought, clearly angry.

He pulled Nai into a hug, trying to soothe the boy.

0_0_0_0

I threw the door open unhappily.

"If you break the door, I will break you." Meiga sang right next to me, causing me to jump slightly.

"Fu-" I couldn't get the words out because Tsubaki decided to rush in after hearing the door hit the wall.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, seeing me and Meiga standing in the doorway.

"Fine, I have homework." I stated before chucking my shoes in the corner and making my way to my room.

I knew Tsubaki was frowning. I also knew that Meiga was covering the remnants of a smirk. I was never jumpy near Meiga. I hated showing any more emotion than necessary around him. I'd been so caught up about today that I hadn't really been paying attention to my surroundings.

"Why the hell is this bugging me so much?" I grumbled before closing my door, albeit without slamming it.

"Why is what bugging you?"

I turned a sharp gaze towards my bed. Tsubame lay in it comfortably, playing videogames on her cell phone.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked, trying to keep the annoyance from today out of my voice.

"What happened between you and Nai?" She asked, not looking away from her screen.

My eyes widened a fraction. I was about to ask how she knew about our fight, but decided against it. This is Tsubame, she was like a freaking ninja when it came to labeling people's emotions along with why they would be upset at all. Since I had so little that bugged me (or shall I say so little that I showed, that bugged me) it was easy for her to dwindle it down.

"Nothing happened." I said before setting my bag down on my desk chair and unzipping it. "I have loads of homework, so if you don't mind."

I then began to pull my textbooks out of my bag, as if to prove my point.

"I'm not gonna leave until you tell me what happened." Tsubame stated before shifting slightly so that she was more comfortable in my bed.

I sighed before putting my bag on the ground and sitting on the chair. I spun so that I was looking at my desk, before cracking a textbook open.

It was silent for half an hour before I heard Tsubame get up. I continued working as if I hadn't noticed, silently gloating in the fact that I had won this standoff.

"It must be really be bugging you." She said, looking over my shoulder.

I looked at up at her before raising a brow.

"We've been sitting here for half an hour-ish and your page is still blank." She said before putting her hands on her hips. "Now, are you gonna tell me what happened or not?" she asked before rolling her eyes.

I glanced down at my paper before sighing. I hadn't even realized I'd been zoned out.

"Nothing happened, Tsubame." I said before sighing.

"You know what I hate, Gareki?" She asked all of a sudden. "I hate when people lie to my face, kinda like what you're doing right now." She stated before raising a brow.

I sharpened a glare in her direction.

"And what if I said that it's none of your business?" I retorted.

"I'd probably say something along the lines of 'you can't hide it even if you tried.'" She said before shrugging.

"Siblings." I muttered while rolling my eyes.

Tsubame beamed, knowing that she had won.

"Nai and I got recruited into the student council." I said with a sigh.

"Yea, ok. Now, the real story please?" Tsubame stated with a raised eyebrow, showing that she wasn't buying it.

It took me a solid hour to explain it to Tsubame. More like, half of it was me telling her that it was true when she told me I was lying.

Now we all sat at the dinner table, eating Shepherd's pie together. Meiga kept sending me looks that were meant to irritate me. What Tsubaki saw in this guy, nobody knew.

"How was school today?" Tsubaki asked.

The twins jumped at the opportunity to talk about their clubs while I finished up dinner.

When everyone was done, I opted to help Tsubaki clean the kitchen. I had the water running, dish in one hand, sponge in the other, when Tsubaki began to speak.

"So, Tsubame told me what happened at school." She said, small smile on her lips.

 _Traitor_. I thought, clearly not amused.

"Have you been able to talk to him yet?" She continued.

"I don't even know if he has a phone..." I said before setting the dish in the drying rack and picking up the next.

Tsubaki picked up the dish and began drying it.

"So, from what I understand, you were feeling overwhelmed." She said before glancing towards me.

I pressed my lips together and continued cleaning the dishes.

"It's not a bad thing, y'know?" She continued. "Having a fight with a friend at least proves you had a friend to begin with." She said before smiling.

"It doesn't fix it." The words slipped out before I could stop them.

Tsubaki giggled softly. "No, but at least you want to fix it." She said before reaching up to ruffle my hair. "Nai sounds like a good kid from what Tsubame and Yotaka tell me. I'm sure he'll listen if you ask to talk to him."

I turned the water off and handed Tsubaki the last clean dish to dry.

"Thanks for the help kiddo. Go get your homework done." She said before putting away the last dish.

"Thanks, Tsubaki." I murmured as I made my way back to my room, though it was probably too quiet for her to hear.


	6. Why Not

I left a little earlier than usual, stopping at the end of Nai's street in hope of bumping into the kid.

Time passed agonizingly slow. My cell would show that every time I checked it only a couple minutes had passed. The fact that I felt the slightest bit antsy made me completely uncomfortable. So when a car pulled up close to me, could you blame me for being on edge?  
The window rolled down agonizingly slow until the driver came into focus.

"Fantastic..." I murmured.

Ice blue eyes glared at me from the driver's seat.

"I hear you hate Nai." Karoku said, his voice thick with a fake nonchalance.

"That's not it." I said calmly.

"He doesn't need traitorous kids like yourself, as a friend." Karoku said before putting his sunglasses on.

"He can choose for h-"

"Stay away from Nai, or you'll have to deal with repercussion, Gareki."

"Are you threatening me, Karoku?" I asked through my teeth.

Karoku smiled sweetly before speaking again.

"I'm making a promise." He stated before pulling away, speeding down the street.

To say I was pissed was an understatement. I wanted to put my fist through a certain blue haired pretty boy's car window. Who the hell did he think he was anyways? Stay away from Nai? What kind of bullshit was that?

I showed up to school half an hour early. I had decided to go to the student council room the very moment Karoku had pulled away. I didn't even bother knocking when the door stood before me. I tried the handle to see that it wouldn't open. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from giving a yell of frustration.

Today already sucked and it had barely begun. Why the hell was it me? What did I do to deserve this shit?!

"Gareki?" Came a surprised voice from behind me.

I awkwardly turned towards the voice, half expecting to see Nai standing there, but to my dismay, it was a certain tall blonde.

"Have you already changed your mind?" Yogi asked with a small smile.

"Have you seen Nai?" I asked, ignoring his question completely.

Yogi cocked his head slightly before shrugging.  
"Not since yesterday." He offered.

I let a sigh slip passed my lips.

"If you see him, can you send him my way?" I asked calmly.

Yogi was looking me over slightly, a small frown forming.

"What?" I snapped, causing Yogi's frown to deepen.

"How many hours of sleep did you get last night?" He asked, causing me to widen my eyes a fraction.

"I slept fine." I said, lying through my teeth.

Yogi rose a brow before pulling keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door after I had stepped aside.

"There's a couch in the room." He said casually as he opened the door.

"And?" I asked while raising my brow in return.

"When you're ready to admit that you didn't sleep a wink last night, it's all yours." Yogi said before turning around and smiling warmly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go through club signup forms."

I watched Yogi make his way to his desk, setting a packet of papers down next a pile that was double its load.

I had been so sure that I hid it well enough. I hated when people noticed when I wasn't feeling a hundred percent. It made me feel vulnerable, as if they could somehow use it to their complete advantage. I was leaning against the door frame, staring at the ground when a thought occurred to me.

"How could you tell?" The words slipped out before I could stop them.

Yogi looked up from his work and smiled softly.

"You've been thinking about Nai since you blew up yesterday, haven't you?" He asked, causing me to widen my eyes yet again.

"I... Don't know what you're talking about." I muttered, a small dust of pink taking over my cheeks.

_Damn it._

Yogi's smile widened.

"Come in." He beckoned. "Just shut the door behind you, it'll start getting loud soon." He added.

After mulling it over in my head for a couple of seconds, I accepted the invitation, closing the door behind me.

"This is not me accepting the offer you made us yesterday." I said, making sure that it was clear.

Yogi simply smiled before returning back to work. I made my way over to the comfortable looking couch that sat against the wall.

At this point, anything looked comfortable. Glancing over at Yogi, I took a seat on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable." He said nonchalantly, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" I asked, so quietly I wondered if he'd even heard me.

"Nai's a good kid. Give it time." He said as he set a paper aside.

My attention snapped back towards him.

"I'm not good with people." I muttered before leaning back on the couch, throwing an arm over my eyes.

"I don't think that's quite right. You just haven't given yourself the chance to experience a relationship with others yet." Yogi stated before I heard a paper rustle.

I stayed silent, relaxing in the blissful silence of the student council room. It wasn't my fault that I was so relaxed that I dozed off.

0_0_0_0

There was a soft knock at the door, grabbing Yogi's attention.

"Come in." He called softly, not wanting to wake Gareki.

The door opened slowly to reveal a short, white haired boy.

"Ah, good morning Nai." Yogi said softly.

Nai nodded in acknowledgement, noticeably down.

Yogi watched as the younger boy's eyes traveled towards the couch and widen.

"I should go, I just wanted to say I'm resigning." He whispered.

Yogi smiled softly before pushing himself up and strolling towards the door.

"Why don't we speak outside?" He said before pulling the door open.

Nai didn't speak, though he followed the older boy outside, closing the door behind him.

"Can I have your reason for resignation?" Yogi asked.

Nai shuffled awkwardly before speaking.

"Karoku thinks it'll conflict with studies." He said softly.

"Wanna know a secret?" Yogi asked softly.

Nai perked up slightly before nodding half heartedly.

"The person sleeping in the student council room," Yogi started, earning a stiff nod from Nai. "He had a fight with a friend of his," Nai's lips pressed into thin lines. "And he didn't even mean to start it y'know?" Yogi stated with a dramatic sigh. "Well, that person was looking for his friend this morning. The only problem is, this person looked like he hadn't slept a wink in the past week." Yogi said before shrugging. "So I told this person that he should rest. The funny thing is, I've never seen this person without a scowl on his face, except for after he hurt his friend. He told me that he wanted to talk to his friend, but he couldn't find him."

Nai had a look between amazement and sadness on his face.

"He hates me though..." he whispered.

"Why don't you ask him how he feels?" Yogi offered, looking towards the door. "I suddenly need to find this book." He said before waving and walking away.

Nai stared at the door for what felt like forever before taking a deep breath and pulling the door open.

0_0_0_0

"-ey...hello... Gareki?" Came a timid voice, pulling me away from my nap.

"Oh crap." I muttered, sitting up, pulling my arm away from my eyes and rubbing my face. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. Sorry Yogi." I said, pulling my hands away from my eyes, only for my eyes to locate scarlet orbs instead of purple ones.

In the split second it took for my brain to catch up, my eyes had widened and the intelligent response that followed was; "Nai?" But what was Nai doing in the student council room? Hadn't I been talking to Yogi just minutes ago? Was this a dream?

"Yogi told me that you haven't been sleeping." Nai said, his eyes not meeting mine.

"Huh? Wait, this isn't a dream?" I muttered before shaking my head.

"Um... Are you ok?" Nai continued.

_Am I ok? What about you?_

"Nai, I didn't mean to yell at you." I said, rushing the awkward apology out of my mouth.

"Really?" He asked softly. "You don't hate me?.." He muttered.

My eyes widened with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? This is what you thought this whole time?"

Nai flinched away, my voice seemingly too angry for him.

"I don't hate you Nai." I added quickly. "I... uh... I'm not good at this... um. I was a little overwhelmed with the thought of being a student council member.." I explained.

A small smile played on Nai's lips.

"So, does this mean you don't want to be in the student council with me?..." He asked, the small smile faltering somewhat.

I stayed silent for a second before sighing.

"I'll join the student council." I said. "To keep an eye on you." I added quickly.

I was totally caught off guard when Nai threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm so happy!" he called happily.

"Welcome to the team." Yogi called from the doorway, a giant smile on his lips.

It took me two seconds to connect the dots.

 _Don't think I don't know._  I thought as I glanced towards Yogi.

He shrugged before smiling down at Nai, who had detached himself from me and was giving the Student Council President a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that this fic is horrible,  
> The only reason I'm posting it is because it was my first attempt at sharing my writing so I want to get myself to finish it.  
> bare with me.


	7. It's Not That Bad

I honestly don't know how to explain it. Nai was smiling uncontrollably as he helped Tskumo sort through documents while I sat next to Yogi, reading over club sign up forms. Working on the student council was most definitely a step out of my comfort zone, though I did promise Nai that I would sign up with him.

"What am I doing again?.." I asked quietly, so as to not interrupt Tskumo and Nai's work.

Yogi looked over at my stack of paper, sighing softly at how little work I had completed.

"Just take down the names of clubs and the number of members that are signing up for it, including the member's name." Yogi said before smiling.

A soft groan escaped my lips as I realized that the stack of papers in front of me would take at least an hour to complete. Grabbing a pen, I decided to delve into the work, figuring the longer I protested, the longer the stack would glare back at me.

Forty-five minutes later, Nai stood and stretch, letting out a sigh of content.

"Tskumo and I are done." He exclaimed happily before letting his arms fall from the stretch.

I had barely gotten through half my pile.

"Do you want my help?" Tskumo asked gently.

"I'll help him, thanks for your help today." Yogi said, looking up from his work and smiling.

Tskumo nodded before Nai waved.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." He called with a smile.

The door to the student council room closed before Yogi reached over to grab half of my pile.

"I can finish it Yogi." I defended, grabbing his arm. "You had your pile, I have mine." I stated before frowning.

Yogi sighed before letting the papers fall back to my pile. Glancing at his, I saw that he had about a quarter of his left. I guess plenty of time on the council helped him in being more efficient.

Yogi set his pen down before pushing up. I looked up in question, wondering why he was planning on leaving with work still on his table.

"Bathroom." He stated with a sheepish smile.

I was left alone to work on the remainder of the stack in front of me. I marked down names under their respective clubs, stopping to stretch my fingers every once in a while; they were beginning to cramp from holding a pen for so long.

I jumped when something cold and wet touched the back of my neck. Whipping around, glare set in place, I saw Yogi showing an innocent smile.

"I hope you don't mind Coke." He said before handing me the small bottle.

My glare softened a fraction when I realized what had caught me off guard.

"Thanks." Was the soft, mumbled word that left my lips before I reached out towards the bottle.

Yogi smiled as his fingers uncoiled from the bottle of coke. I opened the bottle, hearing the soft sound of air escaping as I twisted the cap off. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I brought the Coke to my lips.

"So, are you gonna let me help?" Yogi asked, glancing over at my pile.

With a shake of my head, I set the bottle down before focusing on my work.

I missed the small smile on Yogi's lips as I returned back to work on the pile.

I stretched my arms above my head after setting my last club paper aside.

"Finished." Was the exasperated sigh that left my lips.

"Good job." Yogi stated as he grabbed the stack of disposable club signup forms from the corner of my desk.

Pulling out my phone, I realized how late it was. I had a text from Tsubaki asking when I was going to be home, along with a missed phone call from Tsubame.

"How did I even miss these?..." I wondered out loud before working to reply to Tsubaki's text.

'Sorry, was working on some papers and got side tracked. Will be home shortly.'

Yogi glanced over my shoulder with a smile.

"You were working so hard you didn't feel your phone vibrate?" He teased.

I bit back the smart assed 'shut up' before putting the phone to my ear, listening to it ring.

"Gareki! There you are! I was so worried!" Tsubame exclaimed as she answered.

"Relax, I'm alright, I'm still at the school." I said, another exasperated sigh leaving my lips.

"You could have at least let us know." Tsubame mumbled.

I knew she was pouting just from the way she spoke.

"I'm sorry." I said, leaning back in the chair.

"It's fine, when are you going to be home?" She asked after having sighed.

"Soon, just need to clean my desk up." I stated before pushing up from the desk chair.

"Desk? What are you doing?" She asked skeptically.

"Helping out with some student council work."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

I had to pull the phone away from my ear as she practically screamed. I could have sworn Yogi was covering up a laugh.

"I'll tell you about it when I get home ok?" I said, trying to get off the phone.

There was a couple seconds of silence before she spoke.

"Fine." She said before hanging up.

I sighed as I pulled the phone away from my ear and ended the call. A text popped up on the screen before my phone vibrated.

'That's fine, next time a heads up would be nice though. Can you pick up a bag of milk at the convenient store on the way home please?'

I felt bad for not having told Tsubaki that I was staying late. She must have been worried.

'Sure, see you in a bit.'

I put my pencil case in my bag before handing Yogi the rest of the papers so that he could put them away for the night.

"I have to head to the convenient store, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, waving at him as I made my way to the door.

"Alright, thanks for the hard work. See you tomorrow, Gareki." Yogi said before smiling.

I opened the door before setting the bags down next to me. I slipped my shoes off before closing the door behind me.

"What the hell, brat?" Came an angry voice.

"Yea, hi to you too Meiga." I said before rolling my eyes.

"Are you sassing me?" Meiga spat.

"I gotta go put this away." I said before grabbing the bags and making my way to the kitchen.

"Don't ignore me." Meiga growled.

"If you need to talk to me, you'll have to make an appointment, unfortunately, I'm booked for the next century." I said before continuing to walk away.

Meiga grabbed my wrist in a vice like grip, yanking me back so that I was facing him. My eyes darkened with a hatred that I knew he could read.

"You're late and you don't have the decency to tell me why?" He whispered angrily.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I growled.

Meiga's grip managed to tighten. At this point, I was sure he was cutting off the blood circulation to my hand.

"You better start showing me some respect." He growled lowly.

It was then that I smelt the alcohol on his breath.

"Let go Meiga." I said sternly.

His grip tightened to the point where I winced. The small display of pain must have amused him, because a small smirk painted its way across his lips.

"I'm in charge around here brat, you better realize that quick." He said before throwing my wrist down.

The blood rushing back in made me wince again. I watched him walk away before picking up the bags of milk into the kitchen.

I turned the light on, only to be met with an upset Tsubame.

"Why don't you tell Tsubaki?..." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it." I muttered before opening the fridge to put the milk away.

Tsubame made her way towards me, grabbing my wrist and yanking it towards her. As soon as she touched my wrist a small gasp of pain left my lips.

She yanked my sleeve down before glaring at me.

"Do you see these bruises?! This is out of control!" She yelled.

Purple bruises forming around my wrist showed just how hard Meiga had been gripping it.

"Tsubame! Shut. Up." I growled, yanking my wrist back towards my body, forcing the sleeve down.

Tears built up in her eyes at my anger.

"It's nothing, just let it go." I said before closing the fridge.

I grabbed the convenient store bags before standing.

"He's just a little drunk, he didn't mean it." I mumbled before leaving the kitchen.


	8. Shhh

Tsubame didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. Everyone could sense her aura change whenever I came into the room. I decided it was for the best to avoid her for the evening.

My room was quiet as I worked through the homework that I had recently neglected in favor of council work. My eyes burned as I worked through the math equations in the textbook that lay across my desk.

There was a soft knock at my door, taking my attention away from my book. I glanced up as the door opened a couple of inches.

"Can I come in?" Yotaka asked, his lips pressing together after he was done speaking.

I nodded before turning my chair towards the door. Yotaka pulled the door closed behind him before making his way over to sit on my bed.

"What happened?" He asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Nothing happened." I said before leaning back into my chair.

"It was Meiga, wasn't it." He meant it as a statement, there was no question in his voice. "You need to talk to Tsubaki, Gareki." Yotaka continued.

"Nothing happened." I repeated.

Yotaka sighed in annoyance.

"Tsubame doesn't cry for nothing." He said, his jaw clenching.

"She's overreacting." I said before shaking my head.

"She's worried, Gareki." Yotaka replied with a frown.

"There's nothing to be worried about. I'm fine." I said before turning back to my math homework. "If you don't mind, this is due tomorrow."

0_0_0_0

I decided that the student council room was safer than the caf today. Both Tsubame and Yotaka were in bad moods whenever I showed up, so, as to not raise questions, I decided having lunch in the student council room would be a wiser choice.

"Gareki, what a pleasant surprise." Yogi said as I opened the door.

"Good afternoon Gareki." Tskumo offered from where she was working.

"Is it ok if I eat in here?" I asked.

You could imagine my dismay as Yogi teared up.

"To imagine that one of my new members was so excited about his club activities he wanted to spend all his free time with us!" Yogi exclaimed.

A sigh left my lips as I sat at the desk I had been using the previous night.

"Were you not planning on eating with your siblings today?" Tskumo asked.

It was an innocent question, though it spiked annoyance within me.

"They would probably like to eat with their friends today." I said tersely before pulling my sandwich out of my bag.

"I have to go buy my lunch in the caf, come with me!" Yogi stated before standing and looking at me with an encouraging smile.

"I can just wait here." I said as I opened the baggie that held my sandwich.

"Nonsense!" Yogi exclaimed before grabbing my wrist as yanking me to my feet.

The action wouldn't usually cause me to gasp in pain, but unfortunately Yogi decided to target the wrist that wasn't fairing too well as of late. As soon as I gasped, Yogi dropped my arm and his smile fell, replaced with a look of concern. Tskumo's eyes lifted from her papers, locating the source of the gasp.

_Damn it._

"Sorry! I didn't think I was grabbing your arm that hard!" Yogi said, putting his arms up in mock surrender.

"No, it's fine." I murmured, pushing my wrist behind my back as I side stepped my desk to head to the door. "Are we going to the caf or not?" I asked, offering a small smile as I opened the door.

"Sure.." Yogi said, still looking a bit concerned.

0_0_0_0

"Stop that." Yotaka said, watching as Tsubame stabbed her fork into the salad in front of her multiple times.

When Tsubame ignored him, he reached out for her hand. She jumped when his hand touched hers.

"Earth to space cadet, come in space cadet." He said before raising a brow.

"Sorry.." Tsubame murmured.

"He's only trying to protect us y'know..." Yotaka said before frowning.

"It's stupid." Tsubame said, her lips pressing into a frown.

"I never said he was intelligent." Her brother responded, small smirk in place.

"If he's protecting us, who's protecting him, eh Yotaka?" Tsubame asked, her eyes watering again.

Yotaka frowned as he saw his sister falling apart again.

"I hate this. I want to be able to help him, but every time I try to help, he gets mad at me..." She muttered. "How do you help someone if they don't want it?"

0_0_0_0

I watched the clock as it ticked, making the last five minutes of the day much longer than the other eight or so hours.

When the class did end, I pulled my cell phone out.

'Hanging out at school for a bit, will be home late'

I sent the message to Tsubaki before shouldering my bag and locking my locker.

As I made my way to the student council room my phone vibrated.

'Alright, thanks for the heads up, see you when you get home.'

I pocketed the phone before walking into the council room.

Yogi looked up when he saw me, small smile making its way to his lips.

"There's no meeting today." He said before opening his arms, as if to prove he was right because the room was empty.

"I just didn't want to go home right away." I said before shrugging.

Yogi cocked his head slightly and I instantly knew that that was the wrong thing to say.

"Uh, yea... I can go." I said before turning back towards the door.

"No, no. I'd actually appreciate the company." Yogi said, bringing his smile back up. "And at the same time, you can tell me how that bruise around your wrist got there." He said as he returned his attention back to his papers.

My heard plummeted and I honestly felt like puking.

_How the hell does he even know that there's a bruise there?_

_What do I even say?_

_There's no way I'm telling him about Meiga._

_I don't know what to say!  
_ These thoughts were playing on repeat in my head.

"I fell." Were the intelligent words that followed.

"Hah."

The laugh that left Yogi's lips was dry, holding no humor.

"It's true..." I said, my brain still not giving me a good scenario for having the bruise on my wrist, much less one for how Yogi found out.

I knew that there was no way that the twins told him. Both Tsubame and Yotaka knew how stupid that would be, they would never share family matters like that.

"You're trying to figure out how I found out about the bruise, aren't you?" Yogi said, looking up from the papers on his desk. "I saw a small mark on your wrist when I pulled you up from the desk at lunch time, y'know, before you gasped." He said before frowning. "At first, I thought I had actually hurt you, but after time, I remembered that your sleeve had slipped down a bit, and dark colors marred your skin." He explained. "Of course, I could chalk it up to being a tattoo that I had carelessly tagged for as a bruise. If that's all it is, and you can prove to me that that is indeed all it is, I will drop this right here and now." He said, his violet eyes staring right into mine.

There was no way I was going to pull my sleeve up and show Yogi the black and purple fingers that clenched my wrist.

"I told you, I fell." I said, not tearing my eyes away from his.

"What if I told you that I didn't believe you?" Yogi prompted.

"What if I told you that it was none of your business?" I replied with through clenched teeth.

"I guess you're right, you don't have to tell me, you should just know that you're not as good at hiding your emotions as you think you are." Yogi said before looking back down at his papers.

My lips were pressed into thin lines, a feeling of being clutched tighter and tighter starting in my chest. It felt cold and yet hot at the same time.

"You're welcome to stay, though I'd like to know what happened." Yogi stated.

"I... Just remembered I had something to do." I muttered before reaching for the door.

"You know, the lies will eventually catch up to you Gareki. It's gonna tear you up inside until you explode."Yogi said before sighing.

My hand rested on the doorknob.

"I know I may sound harsh, but you don't have to tell me everything right away, ok?" Yogi said after taking a deep breath.

It felt hard to breathe.

"I'm used to you showing a blank stare whenever we're around. It's rare that I get to see so many emotions y'know?" He said before chuckling.

My lips pressed together, forming even tighter white, thin lines.

"It's easier to tell when you're lying this way. Like when you said you fell for example."

Yogi's voice was getting closer, though I refused to turn around and show him my face. I knew it was pale, too uncharacteristic for me. I jumped, eyes widening when his hand slammed into the door mere inches from my head.

"So are you gonna tell what the fuck is going on, or are you going to keep lying to my face?" he whispered, right next to my ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand why Yogi seems to act rather bipolar sometimes, it is because I am trying to incorporate how he acts differently when his patch falls off. except, in this case, he doesn't have a patch, i was leaning more towards skits but let it be known that i am not experienced with this disorder and I do not wish to insult anyone while writing it. If I'm doing something wrong, please don't hesitate to explain it to me through a direct message, I would really appreciate it!


	9. What Can I Do?

To say that I was surprised at Yogi's sudden attitude change would be an understatement. I had only seen him crossed once, and he'd barely even said a sentence to me.

"Yogi?..." I murmured, not turning away from the door. "I need my space.."

"Oh yea? You know what I need? Some fucking answers." Yogi said before pushing more weight on the door. "What the hell happened to your wrist Gareki?" He asked.

"I told you, I fell." I said.

"Bullshit!" Yogi slammed his hand against the door before chuckling darkly. "You're lying through your damn teeth."

"I'm telling you the truth." I said monotonously.

"I don't believe you." Yogi spat.

My fists clenched, falling from the door handle. I could feel Yogi's presence mere inches from my back, his breath right on my neck.

"I don't owe you anything." I murmured quietly.

"I'm afraid I didn't quite get that." Yogi sang, sight amusement and annoyance filtered through his voice.

I turned towards him with a harsh glare, the mere foot between me and him not bothering me in the slightest.

"I said. I don't owe you a goddamned thing!" I growled.

Yogi rose a brow at my outburst.

"I don't have to tell you shit! I've known you for a week. What the hell do you want from me?!" I yelled.

"I want to know where that goddamn bruise came from!" Yogi yelled back.

"You don't need to know, Yogi! You don't need to know that I live with Tsubaki because the very woman that gave birth to me didn't want me! You don't need to know that even though the twins tell me that they are my siblings, I feel so alienated in the home that I'm suppose to call my own! You don't need to know that Meiga, Tsubaki's goddamned boyfriend, hates me with such a goddamn passion that he makes my life a living hell. You don't need to know that I purposely rile Meiga up so that he doesn't turn on the twins. It's the goddamn least I can do for the family that wanted me even though my biological one didn't. You don't need to kno-"

My voice was cut off when Yogi wrapped his arms around me.

"Shit... It's ok... I'm sorry." He whispered.

I didn't even know what had left my lips until my body shook. I was sobbing. My hard exterior had cracked. Was it because of Yogi, did Yogi break my shell?

"I didn't know it was that bad." He whispered. "I'm sorry." He said, rubbing a soothing pattern in my back.

It took what felt like hours for me to calm down. I hated the fact that I had let myself crumble in front of someone that I had met only a week prior. What was it that made it so easy for Yogi? Why did he get passed my defenses so easy?

It had been quiet for a long while when I realized that Yogi still had his arms around me. I started to feel cornered. This wasn't me. I didn't cower in front of others. I didn't show such raw emotion, much less cry in front of others.

Why was Yogi any different?

"I'm ok." I said, my voice barely over a whisper.

Even to my own ears it was raw and hoarse. I had never even cried in front of the twins before.

Even when I spoke, Yogi didn't let go.

"Yogi, I said I'm-"

"You're not." Yogi replied.

I couldn't see his face, it was pressed into my neck.

"I shouldn't have pressed like that." He continued.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"I'm still sorry."

I reached for the arms wrapped around me, untangling them gently.

Yogi's violet eyes showed none of the anger they had held when we had been yelling at each other.

"Listen to me." Yogi whispered as he grabbed my face in his hands.

The action showed desperation, but the touch was as gentle as could be. I was almost scared. Almost.

"Please..." He pleaded, bending down so that his forehead rested on my shoulder. "Please... Don't ever keep those emotions in like that again..." He whispered.

Maybe it was my messed up emotional phase. Maybe I was losing my mind. But I started to laugh.

Yogi pulled back and looked at me with concern as my laughter became louder.

"Oh my god... I broke him..." Yogi murmured.

"Careful, or I'll start thinking you care." I said before wiping at my eyes.

"You're an idiot..." Yogi said, shaking his head slightly, a small smile in place.

I leant my back against the door before sliding down and sitting on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Yogi asked, concern entering his voice.

"I just had my first emotional breakdown in years. I need a breather." I said before smirking.

"I donno if I should be proud or not." Yogi stated before shrugging.

"You're such an ass." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't you feel better after getting that off your chest?" Yogi asked.

It was true. I hadn't even noticed the light feeling that had settled on me. I had been keeping that in for so long... those feelings I liked to pretend I didn't have. I thought no one would understand, or that maybe I'd be ridiculed.

"Actually? Yea.." I said with a small smile. "But you didn't hear that from me, I gotta keep my outward appearance as a hard ass you know." I said, my small smile turning into a smirk.

"You mean I can't tell others how your feelings burst out?" he asked before smiling innocently.

"I'm sorry, did you want to experience a horrible senior year?" I asked with an equally innocent smile.

"That's scary, don't do that." Yogi said while raising a brow.

"Are you telling me my smile is ugly?" I asked while raising a brow in return.

"Me?" Yogi asked with fake innocence. "No."

"In all seriousness Yogi, I appreciate it, even if you kinda went off the deep end there." I said, pushing myself up off the floor.

"I'm here whenever you need someone to talk to." He said with a small smile. "You ok to head home?" He asked.

"Yea, I'll pass by tomorrow. Night."

0_0_0_0

I opened the door to the house around 7 pm. Was I surprised at how long I had stayed at school? Not really, a mental breakdown would do that to you. The mental breakdown on the other hand, that was a surprised. I was the type of person that liked to keep to myself. I donno.. It was just easier that way. So when I had a full blown freak out in front of Yogi... that was... rather different.

"How was school?" Tsubaki asked, walking out of the kitchen.

From the towel in her hand, I could deduce that she had just finished cleaning the kitchen, presumably, alone. A quick glance to the dimly lit living room showed me I was right. Meiga sat sprawled out on the love seat while the twins shared the family couch. They were all watching some movie or another. I couldn't be bothered to care.

"It was fine. How was diner?" I asked, showing Tsubaki a small smile.

"Something good happened." Tsubaki said with a knowing smile, ignoring my small talk.

"What do you mean?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I donno Gareki, why don't you tell me?" She asked, as she went to put the dish cloth away.

I followed her into the kitchen, letting the sounds of the movie die away as I left the entrance way.

"Just stayed behind to help with some student council work." I said while shrugging.

"Oh, you've sign up for the student council?" Tsubaki asked while raising a brow.

"Nai wanted me to." I responded with before shrugging.

"Yotaka asked you to join the baseball team many times." Tsubaki pointed out.

"But I didn't want to commit myself to a team." I said while shrugging.

"I can't say I'm complaining. Meiga and I decided to sign you up at Circus in hopes that you'd branch out. It's working rather well." She said before reaching up to ruffle my hair. "Now all I need is for you to stop growing." She said before laughing.

I looked away from Tsubaki, slightly embarrassed from her words. She had a smile on her face though, so I was happy.

Tsubaki's smiles were rather contagious, so of course I ended up with a small one to match hers.

That's when Tsubame walked in. She had a smile on her face as Yotaka spoke to her from the living room, it was gone the second she looked over at me.

"Hey." I offered.

"Yea, hey." She said before pulling the fridge open.

She grabbed 2 cokes and a beer. Tsubaki knew I was fighting with the twins, she just didn't know what about.

"I have some science homework." I said before starting to walk towards my room.

"What about dinner?" Tsubaki asked with a frown.

"I'll make a sandwich later, thanks." I said before pushing my door open.


	10. Who Would Have Known

I'm not sure how long I spent on my paper, but when I looked out the window, it felt fairly late.

"Damn science..." I murmured quietly to myself.

There was a nearly silent knock at my door, managing to just barely catch my attention.

"Come in." I said.

I watched as the door opened to reveal Tsubame. She had a frown on her face as she walked towards me. My muscles tensed when she stopped only a step away from my chair.

"Tsubame?" I asked quietly, slightly worried with the blank expression she was giving me.

She looked behind her, where the door had fallen shut, before turning back towards me. The movement was quick. I couldn't have avoided it even if I wanted to, I was too shell shocked.

Tsubame was crying as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt the warm tears fall from her cheeks and land on my shoulder. My whole body was stiff, my eyes wide with surprise.

"Please stop pushing us away..." She managed through her tears.

I couldn't believe what was happening. She had been so cold to me only a couple hours earlier.

"I..." It wasn't a normal occurrence where I'd have nothing to say in a situation, but today didn't seem to be my day. "What are you talking about?" I asked softly, my eyes turning towards her face, trying to see her expression.

Her face was buried in my neck as she cried, it reminded me of what had happened with Yogi earlier. My jaw clenched at the thought of letting my emotions get the better of me again.

"I hate it when you lie to me, Gareki."

I pressed my lips together into thin, white lines.

"I hate when you take on the whole burden by yourself." She continued.

My muscles started to slacken.

"I hate when you take on my pain." She said softly.

My arms laid loosely by my sides.

"But I love you like a little sister will always love her older brother." She whispered before pulling back. "So, can you please rely on me or Yotaka a little bit more?"

Tsubame's eyes were red, but the crying had stopped. I could easily pick out the tear tracks that had made their way across her cheeks. She had a small smile on her lips as she spoke that last sentence.

Without thinking about it, I reached out and pulled Tsubame towards me.

"I rely on you and Yotaka a lot more than you already know. You guys are part of the only reason that I'm still sane." I mumbled before letting her go.

Her eyes had widened at yet another uncharacteristic act on my part.

"Can I see your wrist?" She asked softly.

I leveled her with a hard gaze before lifting my arm towards her. Her touch was gentle as she rolled my sweater's sleeve up. She had a frown on her lips as the colorful fingers displayed on my skin appeared.

"It's still swollen. You didn't even ice it?" She asked.

I shrugged before looking at the ground. Tsubame dropped my arm before leaving my room. I thought I had somehow pissed her off until she came back a few minutes later, dish towel in one hand and a bag of peas in the other.

She wrapped the peas in the dish towel before reaching for my wrist again. She placed the cold vegetables on my wrist before looking up at me. I must have winced because she mumbled a soft apology.

"Tsubaki says that you were with the student council again today. She loves talking about how you've been making friends. She's really happy." Tsubame said before smiling softly. "I'll hand it to ya, both Yotaka and I are surprised as well. I mean common, you a part of the student Council? That was unthinkable this time last year." She said before giggling softly.

I could feel the tense atmosphere dissipating from around us.

"Yea, it's a surprise to me as well." I said before brushing the back of my neck, a sheepish smile on my lips.

"I'm happy though." Tsubame said before looking up at me with a smile. "You deserve to be happy too Gareki, don't forget that." She said.

0_0_0_0

Morning came quicker than I would have liked it to have come. I stretched as my alarm went off before stopping its consistent screeching.

After my normal morning routines, I made my way to the kitchen, small towel wrapped around my shoulders to keep my wet hair from dripping on my shirt.

"Good morning." Tsubame said with a smile.

Tsubaki rose a brow in my direction to which I simply shrugged.

"Morning." I said before sitting at the table.

Tsubaki put a plate of French toast in front of me with a smile.

"Are you planning on staying at school late again today?" She asked as she sashayed back towards the stove.

"I donno. Depends if Yogi needs help with paper work I guess." I said before shrugging.

"You're close to the student council prez?!" Tsubame exclaimed.

"It comes with being on the student council?..." I offered. "Why?"

"He's close to this guy..." Tsubame murmured with a small blush.

"Oh? Who, who?!" Tsubaki asked excitedly.

"J...Jiki..." Tsubame put her face in her hands, her cheeks burning with color.

"You could do better." Both Yotaka and I said at the same time.

We glanced at each other before both girls started laughing.

"I don't think any boy will ever be good enough for your brothers." Tsubaki said while giggling.

0_0_0_0

"Gareki!" I heard my name before a small, white bundle attacked me.

"Good morning, Nai." I replied with a small smile.

"You look happier than usual." Nai said, narrowing his eyes at me somewhat.

"I donno if that's a compliment or not." I murmured before rolling my eyes.

"Guess what?!" Nai exclaimed.

"Hm?" I asked as we started to walk to school.

The twins had left early, their respective clubs had early morning practice. Yotaka had a game coming up and the baseball team was trying to work on some kinks in the armor. Tsubame said that the cheerleading squad was working on a cheer for the baseball team's cleanup batter.

"I'm going out to dinner with Karoku tonight!" He exclaimed happily.

"Oh, that's nice. Does that mean we have no club activities?"

I never thought I'd ask that question.

Nai's face fell into a frown.

"I forgot we have club... what if Tskumo asks for help today?..." He said, moping.

"It's fine, don't worry 'bout it, I'll cover for you." I offered with a small smile.

A thousand sun's lit up the road we were walking on.

"For real?! You're the best!" Nai practically yelled before hugging me again.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know.." I said as I untangled his arms from around me.

0_0_0_0

Akari blabbered on for what felt like hours before he seemed to realize the time.

"And that's where I will be stopping for today. Assignments in my basket and then you are dismissed." He stated before turning his back to us in favor of erasing the board.

_Finally._

I stood up, paper in hand, before making my way to his basket. It was a mess, students who were in a rush to scram had simply thrown things at the basket. With a sigh I dropped my paper into the basket before making my way towards the door.

"Gareki?"

I turned my head towards Akari.

"Yea?" I asked.

He rose his brow at me before I realized that my answer was probably a little less formal than he would have liked it to be.

"I haven't gotten your permission slip for the field trip of sorts that we're going on." He said as he looked down at a list.

"We're going on a field trip?" I asked while raising a brow.

I thought I could see the vein in Akari's skull pulsing.

"Yea, I'll get it to you tomorrow." I promised before leaving the room.

0_0_0_0

I stood before the student council door before knocking.

"Come in." I heard Yogi say.

I let myself in, closing the door behind me.

"You know that you can walk right in right? You're a member." Yogi said while raising a brow.

"I guess." I said before shrugging my shoulders. "You need help with that?" I added, nodding towards the stack of paper on the corner of his desk.

"Yea, I guess I could." He said before pulling a chair from the next desk towards his.

I made my way over, dropping my bag next to the chair before sitting next to him.

"You're making it a habit to visit the club quite regularly." Yogi said while raising a brow.

"It's cause I know a certain blonde that likes to sit here like a loner after school hours." I responded before grabbing one of the papers.

"How kind, you're worried about me." Yogi stated with a small smile.

"Nah, I just don't want you complaining about having to do all the work all the time." I offered as I read through the paper I had grabbed. "Also, the twins have practice tonight, so I figured I'd wait and walk home with them after." I said as I marked something down. "The clubs are having bake sales to raise money?"

Yogi glanced up and nodded.

"Most of the clubs need new equipment and the school budget doesn't suffice enough for what they need. Sports equipment can be rather expensive." Yogi explained while shrugging.

"Do we have to do one?" I asked.

Yogi must have picked up on my scowl because he chuckled lightly.

"No. But we do have to calculate how much each club brings in and ends up spending, so that we know that they aren't raising money for personal benefit and such." He answered before shrugging.

"This is so much work..." I muttered.

"Glad you came to help." Yogi said before focusing on his pile.


	11. Baseball Game

The stands were filled with families and friends alike to watch Yotaka's game. I'm willing to bet half the guys in the stands just wanna see the girls that jump around in miniskirts and shout about. They call it a cheerleading squad. See, I can be funny.

My eyes were glued on Yotaka's form as he stepped up to the plate.

_You've got a sharp curveball and a fork to juggle with, not to mention the heavy fast ball that the catcher just loves to use to make the fork that much harder to judge._

Yotaka glanced over his shoulder, eyes meeting mine. A smirk came to my lips as he focused on my hand. I made the sign for a curve to the lower left and Yotaka rose a brow before snapping his attention back towards the pitcher.

I watched as he wound up before the pitcher let the ball fly from his fingers. At first, it seemed to sail towards the upper right corner, above the strike zone. Yotaka barely flinched as the ball changed direction and skimmed by his ankle.

"BALL!" The ump called as Yotaka glanced back at me.

_Catcher's instinct._

I shrugged as if to play it off as if it were nothing. A couple years of baseball weren't wasted I suppose. Yotaka's smirk was visible as he looked down at my hand.

_Fastball, upper left._

This battery seemed to be heavily geared towards inside pitches, it consisted about eighty percent of their pitches. Yotaka nodded before turning back towards the pitcher. A quick glance towards the third base coach showed that he was given the green light to swing at anything nice.

My smirk only grew as Yotaka pulled his arms back and swung. His powerful swing brought the ball over the shortstop's head and in the perfect hole in front of the left fielder's position.

"Yes!" I called out with a fist pump.

"Oh my, is that some excitement Gareki?"

I jumped before picking out a small blond.

"My... brother just hit..." I mumbled before turning away, slightly embarrassed with my outburst.

Tskumo giggled before Yogi popped out of nowhere.

"Ah! Gareki! Thanks for the help last night, take this as a thanks!" The energetic blond stated before tossing a coke in my direction.

I caught it before nodding.

"Thanks, It's appreciated." I stated before setting it down beside me.

I wasn't going to open it just yet, lest it explode all over me. Yotaka was fist pumping from first base, waiting for me to mimic the action, to which of course I complied.

_Nice hit._

Yogi rose a brow and I shrugged.

"I thought you would be emotionally stunted from yesterday." He murmured in my ear before smirking playfully.

"Oh har har." I laughed monotonously while he chuckle, humor in tacked.

Just as the inning ended, the cheerleaders started a cheer for defense. Tsubame jumped around, singing along with the group. I never understood the choreography of cheerleading, but hey, if it made her happy, then so be it.

"I didn't think you'd ever come to these sort of things." Yogi said, getting comfortable next to me in the stands.

"I'm trying to show support for the twins. Maybe then I wouldn't be viewed as such a bastard." I said before shrugging.

"Sure... You keep thinking that." Yogi said, leaning away from me.

I punched his shoulder playfully, smirk painting my lips as he laughed.

"You're such a pain in the ass." I said while chuckling slightly.

"Oh my, twice in less than ten minutes." Tskumo stated with a fake gasp.

"Unlike many people seem to think, I'm human guys." I said before rolling my eyes while the other two laughed.

The game ended with a score of 5-0 for Yotaka's team. The cheerleading team performed a small number to celebrate the win as the crown dissipated.

I waited as the twins celebrated the win with the respective groups. Yogi and Tskumo had waved goodbye a little while back, telling me to congratulate both twins for the game and spectacular show.

"Gareki!" Tsubame came bounding towards the school's entrance, cheerleading bag bouncing off her back. "How was my show?! Was it awesome?!" her voice jumped with excitement.

"I thought it was good. Tskumo told me to tell you she enjoyed it."

Tsubame's eyes brightened at my words.

"The vice-president came to see the game?!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yogi came to." I added with a shrug.

"That's so cool! I would have been so nervous had I'd known." She said, pushing a hand against her chest.

"Had you'd known what?" Yotaka asked, stopping next to his twin sister.

"Yotaka! Congrats." Tsubame said, smiling happily.

"Thanks." He answered, small smile in place.

"Did you know that the prez and vice-prez came to the game today?!" Tsubame asked.

"They're normal people guys..." I said while shaking my head.

"It's nice of them to show interest in some of the clubs." Yotaka said with a small shrug. "But yes, I saw them take a seat with Gareki." He added.

"You sat with them!?" Tsubame exclaimed.

"You're making them seem like celebrities, Tsubame." I said before sighing.

"I mean, they practically are." She said before pouting. "I bet you're gonna get popular soon too... Just today there was a girl in my class talking about 'the new hot guy that works with the prez'." Tsubame said before pouting.

I chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, as I become famous, I won't forget those who are important to me." I said, joking around.

"Whatever." Tsubame said before pouting.

Both Yotaka and I shared a laugh before we made our way home.

The three of us walked into the entrance way, taking our shoes off before heading to our rooms.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour!" Tsubaki called.

"Ok!" Both twins answered before I shut my door.

I dumped my bag on my desk chair before going over to my bed and collapsing. The thought of taking a nap was compelling, but Tsubaki said that dinner would be done within a half an hour.

"Ugh..." I groaned in discontent into my pillow.

The twins spent the duration of dinner speaking about their individual sport event.

Meiga smirked down the table, towards myself and I instantly knew nothing good would come from it.

"And what have you accomplished Gareki?" He asked sweetly.

He was trying to make me look unaccomplished next to the twins... well whatever.

"Gareki was able to call the pitchers before they came in." Yotaka stated.

"He's made his way onto the student council." Tsubame added.

"I'm glad he's making friends." Tsubaki said before smiling happily.

Meiga frowned as the twins and Tsubaki came to my rescue. I didn't bother hiding the smirk that painted itself across my lips.

_Point to Gareki._


	12. This Is Different

I stretched my arms above my head, grimacing slightly when my spine popped from stiffness. I then threw my legs over the edge of the bed before standing. Changing, I grabbed my bag and made my way towards the kitchen.

Tsubaki had gone into work early today, which meant I had to cook for myself. It wasn't that I wasn't able, I just liked her cooking better.

Making my way to the pantry, I grabbed the bread and then popped it into the toaster.

"Ugh. Coffee... Start Coffee..." A voice growled.

Meiga walked into the kitchen in a bath robe, hair sticking out in every way possible. I hid the smirk that threatened to paint itself across my lips as I made my way towards the coffee machine and pressed the on button. I had half a mind to poison the morning drink, though the thought of seeing Tsubaki cry was enough to keep that plan a mere thought.

"Move brat!" Meiga murmured as he pushed passed me, more aggressive than necessary and he rammed his shoulder into mine.

"Ah... Good morning to you too Meiga." I muttered before grabbing my toast and sitting at the table.

"What was that?" Meiga asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I said good morning."

"You better watch yourself Gareki."

"All I said was good morning..." I said before sighing.

Meiga slammed his palms against the counter.

"Gareki... So help me god, if you talk back to me once more..."

"You'll what? Bruise my other wrist Meiga?" I asked, my brow twitching. "Or maybe you'll hit me this time? Somewhere I can't hide? I wonder how that would bode with Tsubaki?"

I instantly felt like shit for using Tsubaki as a threat. Not because of Meiga's face in the slightest, but because I knew that if she ever found out that Meiga did hurt me, she'd be devastated.

"I have to go to school..." I muttered before grabbing my bag, leaving my toast forgotten.

0_0_0_0

"Good morning Gareki!" Nai called, coming running out of nowhere.

I had just set foot onto school property when he had popped out.

"Morning Nai." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his features falling somewhat.

"Huh?"

How had he noticed?  
"You sound sad." Nai said before frowning.

"I'm fine, honestly." I said before smiling.

"If you say so." Nai said before pouting somewhat.

Jeez... This kid. I ruffled his hair somewhat, pushing past my Meiga induced shitty mood.

"Did you enjoy your dinner with Karoku?" I asked.

"Oh! It was so yummy!" Nai stated before going off on a rant about the restaurant and how good the food was.

I smiled, nodding when needed, to show him that I was actually listening, as we made our way into the building.

"Ah, good morning you two." Tskumo said, smiling softly.

"Tskumo!" Nai exclaimed excitedly.

"We have a meeting this afternoon, some clubs want us to discuss other means of fundraising." The blonde stated.

Both Nai and I nodded at her words before waving as she left.

"I have to head to class, see you at club after school!" Nai called before running off as well.

I didn't think math could get any more difficult at this point. Numbers, letters, shapes, lines, shapes on graphs... honestly... I wanted to go back to when two plus two equaled four and you didn't have to calculate the average slope line to know that.

After math came English. The teacher was blabbing on about how Shakespeare was the grace of all English and I couldn't bring myself to focus.

When my day finally came to an end, I dragged myself down to the council room a little earlier than needed. Taking Yogi's advice, I didn't knock and simply let myself into the room.

A quick glance around showed me that I was the second one here. Yogi lay sprawled out on the couch, sleeping peacefully. My stomach decided to set fireworks off at the sight of the student council president sleeping so unguarded like. I could only guess as to why.

I closed the door behind my gently before setting my bag down beside the desk I usually sat at while helping out with council work and made my way towards Yogi's desk. Papers lay sprawled out, though it was easy enough to decipher what was what.

_Club bake sale funds, additional club fundraising ideas, cafeteria suggestions, complaints._

I rose my brow at the last sheet I laid eyes on.

Reading through it, I could only snort.

_"_ _my homework is too hard!"_

_"_ _The guys' washroom needs to be cleaned more often!" Oh... I agree with this one._

_"_ _They should sell fries in the caf!"_

Some of the stuff was ridiculous, I had never imagined it was the student council who dealt with these sorts of things.

"Snooping around?" Came a rough voice.

"Not really." I answered after having turned towards Yogi.

The student council president rubbed his hands over his face before sighing.

"Haven't been sleeping?" I asked as I walked towards the couch.

"Mh... One of the kids has been keeping me up." He mumbled before smiling.

"You have siblings?" I inclined my head somewhat, intrigued.

"Many of them." Yogi said before shrugging.

"Oh, how many?" I tried to keep the casual conversation going.

"With Tommy... nine?" He said before smiling.

"What?..." I asked, shock taking over my features.

I was completely taken by surprise.

"There were 12 of us at one point, but the twins found themselves a home, I was pretty happy for them." Yogi said, smile growing

I inclined my head slightly, as if asking for more information.

"Ah, I never did tell you eh? I didn't really mean to hide it or anything..." Yogi said. "I live in an orphanage."

My eyes widened a fraction at the news.

"But you... always look so damn happy." I murmured, not intending for it to be out loud.

"Am I suppose to be miserable forever?" Yogi asked before chucking. "I'd rather be with the little ones that look up at me like I'm the world than with parents who look down at me like I was the worst mistake of their life." He said before shrugging.

I, for some unknown reason, felt the need to reach towards Yogi and pull him into a hug. Of course I held myself back, what kind of idiot would act on that damn impulse?

"Wow, so, you like having so many little ones running around then?" I asked.

"Yea, I mean, it's hard work, but I help Erica out when I can. I usually play with the kids when she needs to clean and stuff." Yogi said before shrugging.

"Sounds... kinda nice." I said, small smile forming.

"I guess so, there's never dull moment, that's for sure." Yogi said before chuckling.

"No kidding. So what's been keeping you up at night?"

"We've got a new addition to the family. His name's Tommy. He doesn't... He's had it rough..." Yogi said before sighing. "Sometimes I get ripped from sleep because I can hear him screaming a couple rooms down... Erica usually steps foot in the hallway just as I'm about to go into his room. I send her a smile and she just offers a gentle one in return before leaning against the wall... I'm starting to make leeway with him... but I don't think he likes trusting others..."

"Sounds rough." I mumbled.

"Not all of us don't remember the people that gave birth to us... Some of us are unfortunate enough to have made bonds with these people before we're given up." Yogi said before sighing.

"Did you nap long?" I asked.

"Maybe forty minutes." Yogi stated as he glanced at the clock.

Just as he did so, Tskumo and Nai walked in.

"Good afternoon boys." Tskumo said with a small smile.

"Meeting time!" Nai called enthusiastically.


	13. Fundraising

It's rather entertaining to hold the power to say yes or no to a club. No, I haven't gone insane with power of whatever it is that people say when people are overly content with power; plus, we have to have a reason behind each of our answers, I'm just saying; it's entertaining.

"So, Any ideas for different fundraising plans?" Yogi asked casually.

"I was thinking... car wash?" I suggested before leaning back into my seat.

"Yes, I was going to suggest the same thing." Tskumo said with a small nod.

"A craft fair!" Nai said with excitement.

"Uh... That would have to mean that the club members would have to know how to make something worth selling..." I mumbled.

Nai sat back down with a frown.

"No no... Gareki's right, clubs want a simple way to raise a few bucks for their clubs."

"Bagging at a grocery store?" Tskumo suggested.

"Yea, that's a good one." Yogi said as he jotted down our ideas.

Tskumo left with a wave, Nai right behind her as he apparently had another dinner date with this Karoku character.

"I can't be late! Karoku would worry!" The petite boy had exclaimed before leaving the room and letting the door fall shut.

"Hey, something's been bugging me." I said, turning to look at Yogi.

"Hm, what's up?"

"You said there were nine of you after the twins left, twelve before that, the numbers don't add up." I said before shrugging.

"Oh, math major." Yogi teased.

I leant on my desk as I waited for an answer.

"We had a dog for a little while." Yogi said with a small smile. "Erica told the kids that he had ran away... Someone had hit him with a car." Yogi sighed as he gathered the fruits of our efforts and stacked them together.

"Damn.. Sorry."

_I keep hitting pretty sensitive buttons..._

"Nah, it's fine, I'm surprised you picked up on it." Yogi said before laughing. "Other than Tskumo, you're the first to do the math. Isn't that pretty comical?" The blonde said before continuing to chuckle.

"Wanna.. get dinner?"

I have no idea what in the hell compelled me to ask that. Yogi seemed just as surprised as I did after the words were out of my mouth.

"Uh... yea, sure, why not?" The student council president said before smiling.

I shot Tsubame a quick text to tell her I was getting dinner with a friend and that she shouldn't make too much food. I got a quick reply from her.

'Okie Dokie! Be safe!'

A small smile graced my lips as I packed up my bag.

Time elapsed and Yogi and I found ourselves just roaming town to find a simple place to eat.

"So, what do you feel like eating?"

"Donno, though I'd appreciate it if we could stick to the cheap side of the scale." I replied with a small smile.

I had yet to land a job, so the only money income I had was the stuff Tsubaki gave me for my birthday and stuff like that. I never really go out, so that stuff stayed untouched for the most.

"Yea, same." Yogi replied with a chuckle. "Hey, sorry, I really gotta use the washroom, two seconds kay?" The blonde said with an embarrassed smile.

"No problem, I'll wait out here." I said before leaning up on the wall.

We had stopped outside a grocery store. Yogi nodded before making his way inside.

"I'll be right out, seriously, sorry."

"It's fine. Take your time." I said before waving him off.

I shut my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest as I waited for Yogi to get back from the bathroom when I heard the doors open. I opened my eyes and made to push off the wall when I realized that the person that walked out of the grocery store was one of the last persons I wanted to see.

_Hah... really?_

I thought as I looked up. Of course, said person laid eyes on me and paused mid step before a look of annoyance crossed his features.

_Me too bud... Me too._

Of course, I didn't expect him to actually walk towards me a start a conversation... or was it better known as angry rant?

"I thought I made myself pretty damn clear kid."

"Good evening to you too Karoku." I said before sighing.

"Are you being smart with me?" The blue haired male said, clenching his grocery bags tighter.

"I believe most people call it a polite greeting." I offered with a shrug of my shoulder.

Honestly, I think I rose his anger level at least five notches with that one.

"I told you to stay away from Nai." Karoku growled.

I leveled Karoku with a cold glare.

"The whole fucking time during our dinner, do you know what our conversational matter was?!" Karoku growled. "Some pompous asshole that's trying to blight my defenseless Nai!"

"Wow, I thought I was pretty polite with you." I said before huffing. "Where did you get your shitty manners?" I asked, not in the mood to play nice anymore.

"You're pushing your luck here kid." Karoku said as he took a step towards me.

I instantly tensed when I felt an arm wrap itself around my neck.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Karoku growled.

I turned towards Yogi with a small glare. I didn't need to be protected, what the hell was he doing?

"Man... It would really suck if I accidentally hit the call button with 9-1-1 on my phone eh?" Yogi drawled.

Karoku smirked at the blonde.

"On what charges blondie, I haven't done anything yet."

"I'm sure I can make a very compelling argument towards harassment and threat." Yogi said, his purple eyes darkening with an emotion I couldn't identify.

Apparently Karoku was threatened because he huffed and turned on his heels, mumbling something about how he didn't have time to play with kids.

I shook my head before shaking Yogi's arm off.

"I didn't need you to do that." I muttered before clenching my jaw.

I could deal with my own problems. He shouldn't have stepped in. What would have happened if Karoku had actually gone off his rocker and hurt Yogi? My stomach twisted in an unhappy matter as these thoughts floated around my head.

"Damn it..." I muttered.

"Hey.. Who the hell was that guy?"

I looked up to see Yogi with a fairly lethal look.

"He's... Just some guy." I muttered before beginning to walk away.

"You're full of shit, you obviously know him." Yogi said as he fell into step beside me. "Oi, that wasn't the asshole that put that bruise on your wrist was it? I'm gonna kick his ass." The blonde growled.

"No. It wasn't him. Unfortunately I have more than one asshole to deal with in life." I mumbled as I continued to walk.

Yogi glanced at me and sighed.

"You can rely on others.. You know that right?" He asked.

"I don't need you to step into my business Yogi." I said, turning a glare towards the boy.

"You're an idiot." Yogi said through clenched teeth. "The fuck? You don't need anyone? You're so full of shit. You want to be alone for the rest of your life?"

I flinched at his words. Each sentence felt like a punch to the gut.

_Alone for the rest of my life?... No... I don't want that.._

"How the hell am I suppose to trust you if you don't even trust me? What the fuck is the point?" Yogi growled, clearly upset. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going home." He added before quickening his steps.

My eyes widened somewhat as I watched him leave. My stomach clenched uncomfortably.

"Yogi! Wait!" I heard my voice cry out.

_What? Was that me?_

But even as I called out, the angry blonde ignored me.

"Yogi! Common!" I called yet again.

_What the hell is wrong with me?.._

Yogi continued to ignore me and walk, slowly disappearing into the crowd of people who kept sending me looks of mixed pity and confusion.

_Damn it Yogi!_

I took off into a sprint, running after the blonde.

_Why is it that you can work me up with simple words? I never let words bug me as much as yours do. Why does it hurt more when it's from you?_

Slowly, Yogi's back became closer and closer.

"Can you slow down?" I asked, my voice heavy while I ran.

He was ignoring me, and somehow, that hurt more than the words from before.

"Yogi! Common, slow down!" I called.

I reached out for his arm but someone bumped into me, stopping me mid stride. I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I landed on my ass. I coughed as I tried to bring back the oxygen that had been sucked from me.

"Damn it, look where you're going. Damn kids." Someone hissed before leaving me alone on the ground.

_Fuck you too._

I pushed myself up before scanning the crowd for the blonde idiot I was chasing moments ago.

"Yogi?!" I called.

No one turned around and that kinda made me nervous. I was in the middle of the city alone. I didn't know this city at all.

_How the fuck do I get home?_

"Yogi? Common..." I muttered, eyes reading each face that passed by.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Tsubaki that I was lost when someone bumped into me and knocked it from my hands.

_Are you serious?!_

"Sorry." Came a mumbled before the crowd continued.

I bent down and picked up my phone. I tried to turn it on but a red battery sign showed up on the screen, indicating that my phone was dead.

"Where the fuck am I?..."

I glanced around me, taking in my surroundings slowly.

"What the fuck do I do now?..."


	14. Faces

Lights from street lamps and cars alike were jumping around me as I made my way down the street. I was so lost. There, I admit it. So very lost. With a sigh, I decided that finding someone with a phone would be my next plan of action.

I approached a middle aged woman, walking with her son's hand in hers. I saw her smiling and speaking amicably with her son and figured that approaching her out of most people would probably be my best bet.

"Good evening." I offered with a small forced smile.

Honestly, I'm not irked by the fact that she totally tensed up and none too discreetly shoved her son behind her. Nope, not at all.

"I was wondering if you had a phone I could borrow?" I continued.

The woman before me literally did a once over of my body before shaking her head.

"I don't have one." She said, her voice holding a pseudo calm.

I would have simply believed her if it weren't for the chime that went off at that exact moment. My eyes fell to her jacket pocket before they lifted to her eyes.

"You know. I just wanted to call home." I said before walking past her and making my way down the road.

People always preach about how we've become so accepting and blah blah blah, but honestly, we're not really that accepting; we just keep more stuff to ourselves. We judge people everywhere we go. It's ridiculous at this point. I don't look like the nicest guy, but I have morals. Jumping a lady and her son? I like to think I'm way better than that.

I shoved my hands into my coat pockets, looking for someone else that wouldn't think I was trying to jump them.

Of course, my luck plummeted when a car pulled up next to me and the window rolled down.

"Get in the car." The voice demanded.

I knew that voice all too well. My choices were pretty scarce; I could continue, probably to no avail, to search for someone who won't think I'm gonna steal their phone and they believe I just want to call home, or, I could get into the car with Meiga.

"Thanks…" I grumbled as I pulled the back driver side's door open and let myself into his car.

"Where the hell have you been? Tsubaki has been trying to call you all night." Meiga said as he made his way home.

"Phone died." I said with a sigh.

"Do you just not give a shit? Tsubaki is sitting at home freaking out because her stray went missing." Meiga growled.

I caught his glare in the review mirror and chose to ignore it by looking out the window.

"Excuse me, I'm talking to you."

"I get it Meiga, I apologize that you had to leave the living room to pick me up." I said before rolling my eyes.

"Fucking ungrateful brat is what you are Gareki." Meiga stated as he drove.

Yup, that's me. Because, sitting in this car with you right now, god I should count my blessings.

1- There's an asshole in the car, and it's not me.

2- He's angrily cursing me

3- His voice is driving me insane.

4- He can't understand that my hate for him probably out weights the hate he feels for me.

5- Honestly… This list can keep going

"Are you ignoring me?" Meiga demanded.

"I'm trying." I huffed.

I felt my weight being pulled towards the front as Meiga slammed on the breaks before his face was inches from my own.

"Listen, and listen good brat. You better start showing me some more goddamn respect or I'm gonna kick you out of this car." Meiga snapped.

I locked eyes with his heated glare before nodding slowly. There was no way I could walk home, and from the night's earlier searching, nobody was willing to help me out either. So… Car ride with Meiga it is. Yay… ecstatic.

The rest of the ride was quiet on the way home. I got out of the car as fast as I could, trying to get into the house so that I could escape any more time spent alone with Tsubaki's crazed other half.

"Gareki! I was so worried!" Tsubaki cried, throwing her arms around me as soon as I had opened the door. "I tried calling a million times! Where have you been!?"

I tensed at the berating of her words.

"Sorry, my phone died… I got lost." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed with the situation.

"What about your friend? You said you were going out?" Tsubaki pressed, worry still present in her eyes as she pulled away.

"Uh. He had to leave early. Something came up." I said with a forced smile. "I thought I knew my way home alone. Sorry." I said.

Tsubaki sighed heavily before a smile graced her lips.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're ok. Thank god nothing happened." She muttered under her breath before pulling me into her arms again. "Don't ever do that again ok? Scared me half to death, I'm pretty sure I aged at least three years in the last hour." She said before chuckling half-heartedly.

I offered a sheepish smile before turning to the kitchen.

"So.. Any left overs?" I asked quietly.

"Didn't you go out for dinner?"

Yogi and I kinda had a misunderstanding and dinner didn't happen. That didn't sound like something that I could explain easily.

"I'm still a little hungry."

I decided that a white lie was probably easier than the truth at this point. I really didn't want to explain the whole Karoku incident to her at this point either, much less than what happened between Yogi and I.

The next morning I came upon Tsubaki making breakfast as per usual when she didn't work the early shift.

"Tsubame and Yotaka both had early morning practices. I'm glad they're fitting in with their groups. You too right? You have your student council right? How about this Nai character that Tsubame keeps telling me about hm? I've heard he's quite the adorable boy." Tsubaki chattered as she placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Thanks." I said before picking up a fork.

"Are you staying after school today?" Tsubaki as with raised eyebrow.

"I donno yet, I usually find out about meetings the day of. I'll let you know right away." I offered before taking a bite. "It's good, like always."

Tsubaki giggled at the compliment before ruffling my hair enthusiastically.

"As long as you let me know what's going on, I'm happy." She said before working on putting a plate together for Meiga.

I finished up breakfast before fixing myself some lunch and packing it into my bag.

"Have a good day." I said while heading towards the door.

"Don't work too hard." Tsubaki answered with before her laughter filled the kitchen and a smile painted itself across my features.

I met Nai as I was walking to school. He had bounded over to me, excited as ever. Of course, I had no idea why he was so happy, though it kinda made me nervous. I just had a feeling that my morning was just gonna get a lot more… heavy.

"Morning Gareki!" Nai greeted.

"Hey Nai. How was dinner last night?" I asked with a small smile.

"It was good, though Karoku seemed to be in a pretty bad mood." Nai said, a calculative expression taking over his features.

"Did he now? I wonder why.." I mumbled, trying to hide a small smirk.

"That aside, I have good news!" Nai exclaimed.

"Oh?"

Here it comes, that feeling that something's gonna go… very wrong.

"Karoku wanted me to invite you over for dinner!"

Woop, there it is.

"Can I invite Yogi?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and even my eyes widened.

Nai cocked his head slightly, surprised at my outburst. Yea, me too. It was stupid to ask anyways, Yogi's upset at me.

"I don't see it as being a problem." Nai said before shrugging.

"Is it tonight?"

"That's what Karoku said."

I smiled before bringing my phone out as sending Tsubaki a quick text.

'Plans sure do happen quick. Nai want's me over for dinner, is that ok?'

I hit the send button before we made our way towards school.

Lunch rolled around pretty quickly, I was lost in thoughts for the most of my day. Why would Karoku want me over for dinner? Did he just want to make my night a living hell?...

I made my way towards the student council room, wanting a quiet place to eat. I opened the door to see a certain blonde working under a desk lamp.

"Lots of work today?..." I ventured, somewhat nervous after last night's blow up.

"Sort of." Yogi mumbled as I stood in the door way.

"I'll just go somewhere else to eat. Sorry for interrupting." I said.

"Gareki, you can come in." Yogi said as I began to pull the door closed.

"Thanks…" I mumbled as I set my lunch at the desk I usually sat at and pulled the chair back to sit.

"I overreacted last night. I'm sorry."

I snapped my gaze towards the student president before cocking my head.

"I got really angry at the thought of that guy hurting you that I lost the rational side of myself. I was an ass, I'm sorry."

The longer I listened the more I sorta felt like an ass myself.

"It's fine.." I mumbled as I opened my lunch.

"Not really. I mean, you and I both have enough shit to deal with already, no need for me to add to your problems." Yogi said before looking up with a small smile.

"I have a proposition." I stated, looking back at the taller boy.

Yogi cocked his head in questioning.

"Come have dinner with Nai and I. you know that guy from last night? I could use some back up." I said before a sly smirk made its way across my lips.


	15. Dinner Date Anew

"Look, I know I agreed to this and all, and I'm totally not backing out on you or anything, but why would you go to dinner when you know this guy doesn't like you?"

Yogi and I were overlooking some paper work in the student council work, spending our after school hours for the greater good and all that.

"I have to show him I'm no push over." I said with a nonchalant shrug.

Ok. I lied, Yogi was overlooking paper work, I was sitting on my desk anticipating what was probably gonna be the worse dinner of life.

"I'm pretty sure he's already got that image." Yogi said with a sigh.

Nah, scratch that, dinner with Meiga every night beats this easily.

"Yea, but if I don't show up, it's like he won." I replied with before huffing.

"It's not 'like' he's won, he would have." Yogi said with a small roll of the eyes.

"I'm super hungry, I hope he can at least cook. From what Nai's told me, I'm hoping that he doesn't disappoint."

"Let's hope he doesn't poison you." Yogi said with much too much of an innocent smile.

That was when my phone rang. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out, taping the 'answer call' button before pressing the device to my ear.

"Hey Nai."

"Ah! Gareki! Dinner will be ready really soon! Are you and Yogi still coming?" The shorter boy asked.

_He's as excited as ever._

"Yea, we're on our way." I replied with, holding much less enthusiasm then Nai had belted.

Yogi rose a brow at me before setting his papers down and packing his bag up, muttering something along the lines of 'The things I do for you'.

"See you soon! I'm so excited!" Nai exclaimed before the line went dead.

I pocketed the phone before shouldering my bag and heading to the door, Yogi right on my heels.

"Look, I'm not saying it's going to be terrible, I'm just saying that It's probably gonna be… a silent world war in there. I mean, that guy really didn't seem to like you."

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock. Can you at least pretend you like the guy, I don't want to upset Nai." I said as we knocked on the door.

"Oh my. Is this emotions I'm seeing from you?" Yogi asked with a mock gasp.

I rolled my eyes at the blonde's terrible acting.

"Please don't start crying, my quota is one breakdown a week and I donno if I can deal with more." Yogi said before showing a mocking smirk.

"I'm gonna punch you in the face." I said with a much too sincere smile.

The door was pulled open as Yogi began to chuckle.

"Good evening boys. Do come in."

Did I miss the cold glare sent my way when Karuko open the door? Nope. Did I care? Nope. Did I enjoy the way he seethed when Nai jumped outta nowhere and gave me a hug? You bet your ass I did.

Karoku lead both Yogi and I to the kitchen when we pulled our shoes off. The meal was already laid out on the table, and I had to admit, it smelt amazing. Karoku had gone all out, making all of us steak for dinner.

"You're sitting next to me Gareki!" Nai exclaimed excitedly. "And Yogi is on your other side!" The snow haired boy exclaimed.

I gave him a small smile before taking my seat, Yogi following shortly after.

"Thank you for the dinner invite Karoku. It looks amazing." I offered with a sincere smile.

I swear it held no smugness. None at all.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yogi covering up a snort of laughter before he too gave Karoku a genuine smile.

"Yes, thanks for having us." He said.

"Enough with the formalities boys." Karuko stated, smile painting itself across his features. "We should eat before it gets cold."

Everyone started to eat after Karoku had spoken. My mouth was literally watering with anticipation as I lifted the first piece of steak to it. But then I caught the smirk on Karoku's lips as he watched me plop the piece in my mouth. I was at first slightly confused, but then I bit into the steak and realized just why this asshole was so smug.

The steak was thawed out, raw on the inside. I glanced down at my plate, putting a mask on my features as I analyzed my food. The outside was cooked, but the inside was bleeding. I get that steak cooked rare could be a delicacy, but something tells me that that wasn't what Karoku had in mind when he was making our food.

I finished the piece in my mouth, forcing myself to swallow before picking my fork back up and focusing on the mashed potatoes on my plate.

Karoku had turned to converse with both Nai and Yogi about school, purposely leaving me out of the conversation. I didn't mind much, though Yogi did try to include me in some of their conversational matter.

It was about half way through the meal that Karoku decided to get a kick out of my situation.

"Oh, Gareki, you're not eating the steak? Are you a vegetarian?" He asked, fake concern crossing his features.

"No, I'm not a vegetarian. I actually just had a really big lunch and I'm not all that hungry." I said with a small smile. "It's very good though.

The look of mild surprise that crossed the older boy's face was rather amusing. Yogi leaned over my shoulder glancing at my plate before a soft 'oh' passed through his lips. Only I was able to hear the word he'd muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Gareki? Can I have half, mines a little over cooked, I'll trade ya." The blonde said with a smile.

I widened my eyes a fraction before I watched Yogi cut though the remaining bit of his steak, stab a fork into it, plopped it on my plate and then take some of my non edible steak.

"Try it! It's got amazing seasoning." He said happily.

Get this, he started eating the food he took off my plate. I simply watched him eat a while before my stomach reminded me just how hungry I actually was.

"Oh, you are hungry!" Nai exclaimed with a smile.

"Looks like I made room." I replied with a small smile.

I would like to inform you that Karoku's smug smirk was gone.

I cut into the steak Yogi had given me and plopped the piece into my mouth.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." I said in absolute aw.

"Yea! Karoku is a really good cook." Nai stated proudly.

The rest of the night progressed well, and then it was time to head home.

"Thanks for the meal, it was delicious." I said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure boys. Get home safe now." Karoku said before shutting the door.

I turned towards Yogi and rose a brow.

"What?" The blonde asked with a cock of his head.

"What if it was poisoned?" I asked with fake incredibility before chuckling.

"You're welcome." Yogi stated with a roll of his eyes.

The two of us started making our way to my place, Yogi had insisted on walking me home.

"I get that you noticed it was raw, and sharing really saved me, I was seriously hungry, but why did you go as far as to actually eat what you took off my plate?" I asked as we walked.

"To prove a point I suppose." Yogi said before shrugging.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. You remember when I talked about home, and Erica?"

"The lady that takes care of you?" I asked, making the connection.

"Yea, she likes to experiment. No offense to her, but I'm used to eating some pretty crummy food. So, it was no big deal." Yogi said before shrugging.

"I'm pretty sure you can get sick…" I said with a small frown.

"Nah. I've had much worse." Yogi said before sticking his tongue out. "Anyways, I'd call tonight our win." He said before smirking.

"All thanks to you." I said with a small smirk of my own.

"I wasn't gonna take all the credit, but if you insist." Yogi said with a dramatic sigh.

"Still willing to punch you." I said while raising a brow.

"And ruin these looks? You wouldn't dare!" Yogi exclaimed with fake horror.

"You're such a girl."

"Are you calling me pretty?" Yogi asked.

"I-" I stumbled over my words slightly after Yogi spoke. "Uh…"

We spent the rest of the walk with Yogi teasing me about my blush and me telling him that he was gonna get punched if he didn't stop soon.


	16. Complications

Look, I like to give off the impression that I'm a heartless bastard, it usually keeps me from being approached by people I don't want to deal with. So, at the same time, I like to keep the thought of expressing emotions on the down low, but apparently my heart had another idea because it was playing some pretty upbeat tune as I walked to the club room with Yogi.

"Some of the clubs actually picked up on some of the ideas you gave for extra fundraisers." Yogi said with a smile.

_Maybe I should see a doctor? I donno, this only usually happens when I'm around the student council group. Maybe I'm allergic to them? On second thought… I don't think telling them that I'm allergic to them would be a rather pleasant conversation._

"Hello, this is ground control calling Gareki… Earth to Gareki?.."

I snapped out of my thoughts when Yogi waved his hands in front of my face.

"Hm? Uh, yea." I said, quickly going with whatever came to mind first.

"You liked the steak Karoku made for you?" Yogi rose a brow.

I gave Yogi a puzzled look as we walked into the student council room.

"The piece you gave me was really good." I offered with half a shrug. "What about you, you don't feel sick?"

"No worries, I've had worse." Yogi said with a small peace sign.

"You should stop saying that out loud, people will get the wrong idea." I said, huffing slightly.

"What, that we're walking together cause we're actually friends?" Yogi teased before sitting at his desk.

"Oh yea, that's it." I said while rolling my eyes.

"The school is putting together a fundraiser for the graduates. A movie night in the auditorium." Yogi said, passing a rough outline of a flyer to me.

"Oh, what's the money go towards?"

"Their grad trip obviously." Yogi said while raising a brow.

"What movie are we showing?"

"That's where I was hoping you could help." Yogi said with a smile.

I sighed softly before sitting on his desk.

"What's the target audience?" I asked.

"I'm thinking we should go for families, we'll sell more tickets that way." Yogi said with a nod.

"Are we selling snacks?"

"Each grad class is gonna make baked goods and sell them to grab some more earnings." Yogi said with a nod.

"Sounds like a good idea." I replied with as a nodded my head. "Now, if the target audience is families, we should probably be showing a cartoon, but which one?" I muttered.

"Something new, I don't want people not coming because they've already seen the movie." Yogi muttered before shrugging.

"How about that chipmunk one, it targets families doesn't it?"

"You mean Alvin and The Chipmunks? Oh yea, I'd bring the kids from home." Yogi said with a bright smile.

Someone please tell me how to stop the compulsions going on in my chest, I'm about thirty seconds from thinking it's a huge medical issue.

"Sounds good, all you have to do is confirm it with the principal right?" I deduced before offering a small smile.

"See, this is why I ask you to help." Yogi muttered as he leant back in his chair.

"Hm?"

"Alone, it would have taken me at least an hour to figure this all out, but you're straight to the point, I'd still be agonizing over which film to put on." Yogi said before chuckling.

"Really? It was just a suggestion… The first thing that popped into my head." I said with a small inclination of my head.

"Yea, but I'd be here alone like 'Oh god… Chipmunks or Dinosaurs?!'." Yogi said, throwing his arms in the air.

"You're such a drama queen." I said as I chuckled.

"I'm serious!" Yogi said before laughing himself. "So thanks." He said before standing.

"Where are you heading?"

"Principal's office, to get your ideas approved." He said before opening the door.

"I'll head home than, text me if- wait a second, I don't have your number." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"I'd love to give you a number, but alas, I don't have a phone." Yogi said before showing an apologetic smile.

I immediately felt like an ass. Yogi lived with like twelve other siblings, of course their care taker couldn't afford that many cell phones, let alone cellphone plans.

"Don't worry about it, tell me how it goes tomorrow?" I said before writing my number down on a piece of paper and handing it to him. "In case you need to call me." I said with a small smile before heading down the hall.

I don't know what was going through my mind. I actually never give people my number, it goes against my 'don't want to deal with people' moral. Who knows, I've always been rather lenient with the student council. They have yet to give me reason to doubt that they actually enjoy my company.

Karoku wasn't Nai's fault. I suppose it was a simple case of an over protective parent. Though, I have no idea what Karoku was trying to accomplish with giving me some seriously undercooked steak. Maybe he hopped I'd eat it anyways? Maybe that'd I'd get sick and think better of getting close to Nai?

"Gareki! Are you heading home?!" Came a shrill voice, accompanied by the smile of a thousand suns.

I guess not all plans go the way we want them too. In the end, I'm glad that Yogi tagged along, and I'm glad that Nai is none the wiser about Karoku's intentions that night.

"Yea, you coming?" I called with a small wave.

"Yea! Let's walk home together!" Nai exclaimed as he fell into step beside me. "Why are you so late?"

"I was helping Yogi with some student council work, you?"

"You've gotten pretty close to Yogi hm?" Nai said with a rather innocent looking smile.

"I donno, closer than when we first met, sure?" I said with a small shrug.

Nai simply giggled.

"I stayed to help a classmate with some homework." He then exclaimed.

"That was nice of you, did you let Karoku know?" I asked as we walked out of the building.

"Yea! He's gonna be late today anyways, it's busy at work." Nai explained as we walked.

Nai waved energetically as we parted ways, him heading down his street and myself heading down the main road for a bit more until my street came into view.

Of course I had let Tsubaki know I was staying behind for some student council work so that she wasn't worried.

I pulled the door open and the smell of dinner wafted to my nose. Kicking my shoes off, I went to chuck my bag into my room before heading to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table, Tsubame going on about some new cheerleading number.

"Hey guys?" I said as I got a plate to fill it with food.

"Welcome home." Tsubaki said with a pleasant smile.

"Hey." Yotaka answered before going back to his meal.

"Nice of you to join us." Meiga said, his voice rather snide.

I decided to ignore him in favor of taking my seat and beginning to eat, listening as Tsubame went on about her cheer squad.

"Hey, catch for me after dinner?" Yotaka asked without looking up from his plate.

I hadn't put my catcher's equipment on for a really long time, so the request was rather out of the blue.

"That was outta nowhere." Tsubame stated with a raised brow.

"I want to test something new." Her brother answered with a shrug.

"I haven't caught for a really long time." I reminded him.

"It's only been 2 years." Yotaka said with a huff.

"He can't keep up with a protégé Yotaka." Meiga sneered.

"I can warm you up, and it won't be too long, I promise." Yotaka said, ignoring Meiga's jab.

I could see the small smile on Tsubaki's lips as Yotaka asked.

"Is it a game changer?" I asked with a sigh.

"If it works, I guarantee it can score us an advantage in the upcoming tournament." Yotaka said with a rather strong blaze of motivation.


	17. Baseball Hearts

Yotaka was standing behind me as I shuffled around my closet for my old baseball bag. I was certain all of my catcher's equipment was way too small after two years of no use. At least I was hoping I had grown out of it over the past two years.

"Meiga's such an ass."

I glanced over my shoulder with a raised brow as Yotaka spoke.

"I mean, what the hell's his issue? Why does he treat you like a piece of garbage? What about me and Tsubame? Why are we ok?" Yotaka shot off.

"Keep your voice down, you don't need to give him a reason to hate you." I said as I pulled my bag out of the closet.

"Are you kidding me? If I could take on some of the slack, I'd gladly do that." Yotaka huffed.

"I don't need you to do that, just focus on baseball." I said as I opened my bag.

I rolled my nose at the stench of stale sweat and used cleats before pulling my catcher's mitt from the bottom.

"I don't get it… You take on his shitty attitude for no reason." Yotaka grumbled and I fit my fingers into the stiff leather.

_Is that how it seems? Call me stupid, but I can't bear to see Tsubaki cry and be the reason for it._

"Common, I got stuff to do so I can't practice for long." I said as I made my way pass my brother and into the hallway.

"So. Who taught you this?" I said as I stood and tossed the baseball back at Yotaka.

"Self-taught." He beamed proudly.

"Needs a little tweaking, but it's a great cutter ball. It'll be useful as soon as you get a sharper curve to it." I analysed before rolling my shoulder.

My knees were sore from bending down to catch, a process in which I hadn't trained for in two year, which made it a rather uncomfortable feat.

"Let's call it a night? I need my knees to work without the feeling that they're gonna snap off with each step." I stated with a small smirk.

"Yea, just wanted you to take a look." Yotaka said, trailing off somewhat.

"There's something else you want to say." I said, raising an eyebrow.

Yotaka shuffled slightly before letting his gloved hand fall to his side.

"I want you to play on the team."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him. Me? Play on a team with other people? Are you kidding me? I did it two years ago to keep Tsubaki happy and to prove that socializing with other people that didn't include her and the twins wasn't impossible, just really unlikely. Yotaka must've not thought it was as funny as I did, because he wasn't laughing beside me.

"I don't get what you find so funny." Yotake drawled unhappily.

"You want me to play on the team? Are you kidding me? Your team wouldn't like me anyways." I said before pulling my glove off.

"Your skills would speak for themselves Gareki. You have an amazing eye for baseball."

"Are you trying to butter me up?" I asked with a raised brow.

"No, he's actually right." Tsubame said, bounding up to the both of us.

Tsubame was dressed up, all frilly, hair clips and all.

"You look nice." I offered, to which Tsubame beamed.

"Aw! Thanks!" She said before jumping up and giving me a hug.

"Where are you heading?" Yotaka asked with a raised brow.

"I'm going to a movie." Tsubame sang almost too shrilly.

I suspected that there was more to the story.

"Alone?" Yotaka pressed.

"No silly! Jiki is taking me." She stated happily.

I felt my muscles tensing at the thought of Tsubame going out alone with this guy.

"When did this happen?" I asked, watching as Yotaka's lips fell into a frown.

"Today, I accidentally bumped into him and well this led to that and bam, he asked me out on a date!"

"I don't like it." Both Yotaka and I said at the same time.

Despite our clear stance on the date, Tsubame giggled before hugging the both of us.

"I promise I'll be safe, I have my phone so if anything happens I'll call, ok?" She said before she pulled back. "Ah! I gotta catch the bus, love you guys!" She called before flying down the driveway and heading to the nearest bus stop.

"I'll kill him if he breaks her heart." Yotaka mumbled before turning back towards the house.

"We'll tag team." I said before smirking.

0_0_0_0

"Hello?..." I asked as I brought my phone to my ear.

The caller ID had pronounced an unknown number on the screen, and yet, unlike most nights were I would have simply scowled at the screen, something compelled me to answer it.

"I'm so happy you answered." The voice breathed into the receiver.

"Yogi?" I asked, surprise flashing across my features.

"Heh, hi?" I could tell he had a sheepish smile on his lips from the way his voice floated through the phone.

"I thought you didn't have a phone." I stated casually.

"I don't have a personal phone, there's one at the orphanage though." He said, equally as casual.

"Right." I said before facepalming. "Is there something you needed me for?" I then followed up with.

"You remember when I told you about my siblings?" Yogi asked.

"Yea, I do."

"Remember how I brought up Tommy?" Yogi said softly, as if to keep other's from hearing.

"The one that's been keeping you up at night?" I asked, leaning back into my desk chair.

"Yea, it has been getting pretty bad, sometimes he wakes up twice a night…" Yogi explained before sighing. "So… I was thinking, maybe I should take him out and do something fun? If he's hurting from the past memories he's holding to himself, than don't you think creating new ones will help?"

"Sure…" I said, not getting why Yogi had called me.

"So there's a small town carnival that's opening tomorrow, it's here for the weekend, and I was wondering, would you like to go with the two of us?.."

My heart was doing that stupid thing where a marching band played its piece against my chest, and I could feel a smile tugging at my lips.

"Sure, I suppose I can spare some time, when were you planning to head out?"

"Tenish?" Yogi asked, his smile decipherable through the phone.

"I'll meet you there?" I asked.

"See you tomorrow." Yogi said.

"Yea, see you then." I said before hanging up.

0_0_0_0

"Tomorrow morning? I don't see why not." Tsubaki said with a soft smile.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile of my own.

"This Yogi character, you've been spending a lot of time with him as of late." Tsubaki stated with a knowing smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a small incline of my head.

"Oh nothing, that you like his company I suppose." She explained before looking up at the clock. "Tsubame must be having fun on her date, she sent me a text a couple of minutes ago saying that this Jiki guy was taking her out for some food."

"He better treat her right." I stated under my breath.

"Funny." Tsubaki said. "Yotaka said the same thing when I mentioned the same thing earlier. The two of you are rather over protective of your sister."

"This is her first date isn't it? She's probably nervous." I said as I poured myself a glass of water.

"I suppose so." Tsubaki stated.

"I'm not asking for much, but if she comes home in tears, I'm sorry to say that I'll be put behind bars."

Tsubaki sighed.

"If you're gonna do that, at least do it so that they can't find the body." She said before ruffling my hair.


	18. Karneval

"I mean, I know carnies are portrayed as not having gone to school and all… but they do know they spelt carnival wrong right?"

Yogi chuckled softly as we stood in line, eyeing the rather large sign above the ticket booth. Tommy had yet to even make eye contact with me, much less say a word. He actually wouldn't even talk to yogi and, truth be told, it was starting to drive me nuts.

"Three please." Yogi said as our turn came up.

The young girl behind the counter smiled happily as she grabbed three tickets for us.

"That's thirty dollars." She beamed as I handed Yogi a ten.

"Nah, I got this." Yogi tried before I raised a brow.

"I'm paying for my own ticket Yogi." I said before shoving the ten in his hand.

Yogi went to retaliate, though I wouldn't budge, so in the end, I naturally paid for my own ticket.

Both Yogi and I had let Tommy direct the way through the small carnival, or 'Karneval' according to the many signs. Though he didn't speak much, he did crack a few smiles, so I figured we were making progress.

My attention was grabbed as we walked down the carnival game area. Yogi had stopped at a booth with quite a few stuffed animals.

"You want that one?" The blonde asked, Tommy nodded eagerly in return.

"Step right up and earn the chance to win yourself a memorable stuffy for the road! All it takes is one shot! Just five dollars for three shots!" The man called, trying to grab people's attention.

Yogi glanced back at me before shrugging and stepping forward.

"I'll take three shots." Yogi stated, raising his hand.

"Wonderful! This young man has taken the challenge!"

Yogi handed the vendor five dollars before being handed three baseballs in return. I rose my brow before making my way to stand beside Tommy.

"So, I just gotta knock down the three bottles right?" Yogi said before rolling his eyes. "Easy, I got this."

The blond wound up before chucking the ball at the three stacked bottles. The ball went wild, not even close. I could see the blush of embarrassment that cloaked Yogi's cheeks before he chuckled lightly.

"And the first shot!" The game runner stated enthusiastically.

"Just a warm up shot." He said rolling his shoulders.

Needless to say, Yogi didn't knock the bottles over, and he was now twenty dollars in the hole without a stuffy to make up for it. Tommy looked a little dejected as Yogi walked back with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry bud, I think the game is rigged. I couldn't hit them." The blonde said before sighing.

I casted Yogi a side long glance before sighing.

"Which one did you want?" I asked, glancing back at Tommy.

Yogi's younger brother stepped behind Yogi, apparently still very shy around me. He was chewing on his lips before he pointed out a small yellow plushy.

"No problem, just give me a second." I said, rolling my shoulder to loosen it a bit.

"You don't have to waste your money on that Gareki, it's rigged anyways!" Yogi said, waving his hand as if to dismiss the idea.

"I'd like one ball." I said as I walked towards the vendor.

"We have a rather confident contestant over here! He has requested one ball!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as the vendor attracted a crowd.

"That will be two dollars!"

I handed two dollars over to the man before receiving the baseball in return.

"All I have to do is knock the three bottles over to get that stuffed animal right?" I asked, nodding towards the plushy that Tommy had pointed at.

"What confidence! Yes! Just knock the three bottles over and that plushy is yours!" The vendor practically shouted.

"Alright." I said, stepping back to give myself room.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself as I wound up. I could see both Tommy and Yogi out of the corner of my eye as I threw my arm down. As the ball flew, the noisy crowd seemed to dissipate around me.

_You have an amazing eye for baseball._

A small smirk made its way across my lips as the sound of tumbling bottles made itself clear.

0_0_0_0

Tommy was clutching the yellow stuffy I had won him, a rather large smile now present as we made our way towards the food stands.

"I can't thank you enough." Yogi said as he fell into step beside me.

"You could use some tips on technique eh?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Baseball isn't my thing, but hell, it seems to really be your thing." Yogi said with a raised brow.

"Used to play catcher back in middle school." I said before shrugging.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I donno… Just ended up dropping it I guess…" I said.

"Seems like a waste of talent."

"Are you saying I have no other talents?"

"Hey, you said it, not me." Yogi said before smirking.

"Asshole." I muttered, earning a surprised look from Tommy.

"He said there's a toll, to get on the small train the drives around the carnival." Yogi explained to the younger boy.

"Can we ride it?"

That was the first time I had heard Tommy speak. His voice was rather timid, though it seemed to hold a harshness to it that seemed to highlight rough edges.

"Of course we can bud!" Yogi said with a bright smile.

"You want me to ride that?" I asked, repulsed by the tiny, multicolored train that moved slower than walking speed.

"Yes, yes I do." Yogi said before smiling sweetly.

Tommy ran towards the short line that was boarding the train.

"Wait for us bud!" Yogi called.

The two of us climbed into a small comportment of the train after Tommy, Yogi scootching in next to Tommy while I sat across from them.

"To the lunch court!" Tommy stated, his timid voice seeming to melt away.

"You hungry?" Yogi asked as Tommy watched the train start to move with excitement in his eyes.

"Yea!"

"Shall we do pizza?" The blonde asked.

"Pizza sounds good to me." I offered, watching as Tommy nodded eagerly.

Tommy was bouncing around us as we made our way towards the bus stop towards my place.

"Thanks for coming today." Yogi said, a kind smile painting itself across his lips.

"Are you getting mushy on me?" I asked while raising a brow.

"Thanks Gareki!"

I glanced down at Tommy, who was holding the stuffed animal up so proudly.

"You shot the ball like a laser beam! It went bam! That was so cool!" He stated before running in a circle.

"I had fun today." Yogi offered as we stood at the bus stop, waiting for my bus.

"Me too." I said before smiling at Tommy.

"Can we go out again?!" The younger boy exclaimed excitedly. "With Gareki too!" He then added happily.

Yogi's eyes widened before he smiled.

"Of course we can!" The blonde exclaimed.

That was when my bus decided to turn the corner.

"Call me if there's an issue, I've saved your number so I won't ignore it." I said before pulling out my OPUS card.

"I'll see you on Monday if there isn't an issue." Yogi said before waving as I boarded the bus, swiping my card across the scanner.

0_0_0_0

"Welcome home." Tsubaki called as I opened the door. "How was your day?" She then added.

"It was fine thanks." I said as I slipped out of my shoes.

"How was Yogi?" Tsubame asked, popping out of nowhere, smirk in place.

"Fine?.." I stated, slightly confused with her tone. "How was your date?"

"AH!" Tsubame was practically glowing.

"I'm sorry I asked, please spare me." I said before making my way down the hall.

"No fair! Listen to me!" Tsubame said, following me down the hall. "I'll listen to your juicy date details if you listen to mine!" She added before showing a pout.

"Date details?" I asked while raising a brow.

"Oh please, it was totally a date Gareki!" Tsubame stated before rolling her eyes.

"We had a kid with us Tsubame." I countered.

"Wow, you guys move fast." She said, her eyes widening.

Her comment surprised me to the point where a blush covered my face.

"I'm kidding! Unless…." She trailed off, smirk growing.

"There is nothing there!" I stated way too quickly.

There was nothing there… Right?


	19. Is There Really Something There?

"You're literally blushing!" Tsubame exclaimed.

"I'm not…" I muttered, focusing everything on eradicating the heat that had invaded my cheeks.

"You totally have a thing for Yogi!" Tsubame squealed.

"We're just friends Tsubame!" I hissed. "You're voice is too loud.."

"Oh blah!" Tsubame stated before rolling her eyes. "Yotaka and I talk about it all the time. Not to mention Tsubaki totally supports you."

My head was swimming as Tsubame spoke.

"Supports me with what exactly?" I asked, exasperated.

"You're relationship with Yogi. Keep up with me Gareki."

"My… relationship… With… Yogi?... Wait, what?!"

My eyes widened as I repeated the sentence that Tsubame had fed me.

"Are you seriously still trying to hide it?" Tsubame asked with a sigh.

"Hide what?! There's nothing there!" I stated, my eyes wide with surprise.

0_0_0_0

Yogi pulled himself from sleep when he heard the door to his shared room opening. He blinked away the sleep before focusing on the small figure that came closer towards him, taking soft steps so as to not wake anyone.

The blonde didn't even speak as he moved over, lifting his duvet so that the boy could climb in with him. He let the duvet fall over the smaller boy before turning his back to him and closing his eyes again.

This had become a pattern of sorts. Tommy had stopped screaming when the nightmares woke him up, he would instead make his way to Yogi's room and nestle up to his older brother.

The comfort of someone else was enough to put him at ease and allow him to go back to sleep. Yogi shot a glance over his shoulder to check on Tommy as he settled. A small smile slipped onto the blonde's lips as his eyes picked up on Tommy's arms wrapped around the plushy that Gareki had so expertly won for him.

0_0_0_0

Sunday mornings kinda depressed me. Hear me out. It meant that tomorrow is Monday, therefore, I'll have to get up early and go to school. Then again, lunch time was fine. I usually got to eat lunch with Yogi in the club room.

"Good morning." Tsubaki sang happily as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." I offered before yawning.

"Did you not get enough sleep?" She asked as I sat down.

"I could never have enough sleep." I stated before smiling lazily.

"I'd say getting up at ten thirty is pretty close though." Tsubaki stated before raising a brow.

I shrug just as Tsubaki set a plate of French toast in front of me.

"Smells good." I stated as I reached for the syrup.

"It should, I've nothing but praise for my French toast." Tsubaki stated just as the twins walked in, both sharing similar disheveled hair.

Both Tsubaki and I let a laugh pass through our lips, earning the twins' attention.

"What?" Yotaka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your hair looks ridiculous." Tsubame stated with a smirk.

"Hate to break it to ya, but you're not faring any better." Yotaka stated before shaking his head in an attempt to fix his hair.

"Sit down, I'll get you guys some breaky." Tsubaki stated before smiling.

"You're the best." Tsubame stated happily as she collapsed in the chair beside my own.

0_0_0_0

"So, is this gonna become a regular thing now?" I asked as I punched the pocket of my glove.

"Until I can get you to agree on joining the team." Yotaka said as he tossed the ball towards me.

I was helping him warm his arm up before he worked on that pitch he'd shown me.

"I'll play." I said as I caught the ball.

"You are gonna join, I'll make sure of it.. wait what?" Yotaka looked up at me, eyes widening at my statement.

"I said I'd play." I repeated as I chucked the ball back.

Yotaka blinked a couple times before cocking his head.

"I haven't even pulled any teeth yet…" He muttered.

"You were gonna torture me?" I asked, chuckling while raising a brow.

"Whatever works? You can be rather stubborn." Yotaka shrugged before smirking.

I crouched down and raised my catcher's glove.

"I'm gonna need new equipment." I said as Yotaka wound up.

"I'm sure Tsubaki will be happy you're getting back into baseball, just run it past her."

"Maybe I should get a part-time job…"

Yotaka sent the ball screaming towards exactly where my glove was.

"You're gonna juggle school, the student council, the baseball team and a job at the same time?" Yotaka asked while raising a brow.

"Catching equipment is expensive Yotaka, Tsubaki shouldn't have to pay for everything."

"Spend Meiga's money." He said with a dark smirk.

"Yea, I'm on that." I said while rolling my eyes. "I don't want to do him any favors. I'd hate to owe him."

"Where would you even apply?"

"A corner café?" I suggested before shrugging.

"You do know that you have to serve people. With a smile."

"Very aware, I know how that works."

"You never smile."

"That's pretty hurtful Yotaka."

"You know what I meant."

"I'm sure I don't."

"You aren't very outgoing, especially towards strangers."

"Maybe I've turned a new leaf." I stated, my eyebrow twitching somewhat with annoyance.

Yotaka smirked before speaking.

"Wonder if Yogi has anything to do with it."

"Will you and Tsubame get off my ass about that already? We're just friends." I stated before huffing.

"Yup, and pigs fly, Gareki."

"I'm serious!" I exasperated.

"What a coincidence. So am I!" Yotaka stated before rolling his eyes.

"So what?! He doesn't like me back!"

_Wait… What?_

"Woop, there it is!" Yotaka said before smirking.

"What the hell. I didn't mean it that way."

"Sub conscious don't lie."

"I hate you so much right now."

"Ah, love you too."

"I'm literally thirty seconds from punching you." I stated, bristling.

"Please don't, I like my face the way it is." Yotaka said before raising his arms in mock surrender.

0_0_0_0

Monday mornings are hell. Alarms wake you up. Showers make you want to fall asleep. Siblings nag you about a supposed crush you have on the student council. Monday things, am I right?

"He confessed?!" Tsubame squealed.

"Right out. Poured his heart out to me." Yotaka said dramatically before taking a bite of his toast.

"Could you not talk about me like I'm no here?.." I muttered before taking a sip of milk.

"Ah! I'm so happy!" Tsubame continued. "When are you gonna confess?!"

I chocked on my milk, coughing somewhat before setting my drink down.

"Woa, relax. I told you, I didn't confess anything."

"He's gonna put himself into denial if he keeps telling us there's nothing there.." Yotaka muttered before rolling his eyes.

"I can tell Yogi for you." Tsubame said with a smirk.

My eyes widened as my throat climbed up my throat.

"There's nothing to tell him!" I said much too quickly.

"I heard he's good friends with Jiki."

"If your boyfriend says a word, you won't find the body." I declared threatingly.

Tsubame blushed before giggling.

"We've only been on one date, he's not my boyfriend. Yet." She said before radiating a happiness aura.

"Please kill me." I muttered before banging my head on the table.

"Are you ok hun?" Tsubaki asked, coming from the hallway.

"No." I stated as the twin's answered with 'yes'.

Tsubaki sighed before making her way towards the coffee machine before getting said machine ready for Meiga.

"Heading out soon?" She asked as she poured water into the machine.

"Yea, I'm gonna head in early."

"To see Yogi." Tsubame said in between a fit of fake coughs.

I glared in her general direction just as she showed an angelic smile. I shook my head before shoving my lunch into my bag, placing my dishes in the sink and shouldering said bag.

"Bye Tsubaki. See you tonight."

"Bye, have a good day."

"You too…"


	20. The Devils In Disguise

I pushed the student council door open with a sigh. I wasn't here because of Yogi, I swear, super important work to do. Since the door was unlocked, I was certain that someone would be sitting at a desk and working on some paper work, namely a certain blonde with purple eyes…

_Damn it! It's the twins' fault that I can't stop thinking about this!_

I growled in annoyance before shutting the door with just a little too much force. A gasp caught my attention before I located someone on the couch, breathing a little too heavily.

"Jesus. Good morning to you too." Came Yogi's irritated voice before he flopped back onto the couch.

I rose a brow at his snappy greeting before walking towards the couch.

"Didn't sleep well?" I ventured, leaning my arms on the back of the couch and peering down at Yogi.

"Does it look like I slept well?" Yogi grumbled.

I was beginning to notice this sort of switch that Yogi had in his personality. It was quite quick; he could go from being an overly bubbly idiot to a hard ass, sarcastic person that I could hardly recognize in a matter of seconds.

"Excuse me for asking." I exasperated.

"Excuse you for slamming the door." Came the quick reply.

"Who the hell pissed in your cornflakes?" I asked, my brow twitching with annoyance.

Yogi opened his eyes, purple staring back up at me. He sighed heavily before speaking again.

"I'm just really tired, my bad…" He mumbled before letting his eyes fall close again.

I gave myself some time to simmer down before speaking again.

"Tommy?" I asked casually.

"Sort of? He hasn't yelled for a while. He usually just walks into my room and lies in my bed. I really don't mind being a sign of comfort, really, but the beds are already pretty small, and I can't seem to get comfortable with another body in my bubble." Yugi stated before huffing.

"That's cause you're freakishly tall." I said with a small smirk.

"And you're a dwarf, you don't see me complaining." Yogi shot back quickly.

"Touché." I said as I folded my arms against the couch and rested my head against them.

"What time is it?"

"Around 8:30, why?" I asked.

"Why are you here so early?"

"I figured you'd be here."

The room was silent for a couple of minutes before I realized what had slipped past my lips.

"I meant, working." I added quickly, turning my face away from Yogi.

"Yea? What else would you mean?"

Turning back I could see Yogi's brow raise so I shrugged.

"I should be doing some filing but I was so bloody tired I was working on getting a nap before classes started." The student council president stated before sighing.

"You got it rough." I muttered as I pushed myself back up off the back of the couch.

"Is that sarcasm?" Yogi asked while raising a brow.

"Probably." I stated before heading over to the desk Yogi usually sat at. "Want me to start on some of this?" I asked casually.

"Would you even know what to do?" Yogi exasperated.

"You could always show me." I stated while rolling my eyes.

"That involves getting up, something I really don't want to do Gareki." Yogi drawled.

"Sounds like a you problem." I stated before sighing.

"I'll figure it out later." Yogi muttered as he shifted his position on the couch.

"Imagine what the fangirls would say if they saw you right now." I muttered.

"Probably something along the lines of 'Damn, what a hottie, lift that shirt a little bit more. I'd pay money to get in those pants' something like that."

I shot Yogi a small glare before he started chuckling.

"Heel, I can feel the animosity from here. Why, are you conspiring with my fangirls Gareki?"

Honestly, I don't understand why it is that my chest feels so constricted right about now.

"I thought you didn't like people." Yogi continued to muse.

"I'm starting to wonder why it was that out of the kindness of my heart, I dragged my ass out of bed to come help you." I grumbled unhappily

"If it makes you feel any better, I've been wondering the same thing for a while now."

I could feel the unease brewing in my stomach as Yogi sat up and fixed me with his purple eyes, scrutinizing my every move.

"So Gareki, why is it that the infamous emo child is making his way to school so early in the morning? It can't be just to see me, can it?" yogi pressed.

I flinched at the mild pang of pain that made itself present in my chest; I thought I had long since closed myself to that pain.

_This is what happens when you get close to others._

A voice in the back of my head informed me.

_Their every action and word can cause you pain. Wasn't there a reason we closed ourselves off Gareki? Can't you see that getting close to people means that you can lose them just as quick._

I bit into my lip as images of a woman that had left me with empty promises passed in front of my eyes.

"Shit." I heard the word before I turned away.

My eyes were on the ground as someone neared me.

"I didn't mean t-"

"I gotta go."

I made my way towards the door and threw it open, leaving my bag forgotten in the student council room before heading down the shelves of books and out of the library.

"Gareki!"

I ignored Yogi's call and pushed the library doors open and let myself out, heading somewhere else. God knows where, anywhere but the student council room would do right now.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?..."

I couldn't understand why it was that I was near tears. This wasn't me. What did he even say to trigger this? I couldn't even remember what he said.

I jumped when someone grabbed my wrist, though I knew all too well just who that could be.

"Let go." I said, not looking back.

"I went too far, I'm sorry for taking it out on you." Yogi mumbled, panting slightly from running after me.

"Let go." I repeated.

"Listen Gareki! You're closing me out again. You were able to talk to me before, common, I'm right here." Yogi muttered.

"Let go."

"I won't."

"Let go."

"Not happening."

No matter how many times I demanded to be released, Yogi's grip only seemed to get tighter.

"Damn it Yogi, let go of me!" I growled, turning back to see him.

Yogi had a sheepish smile painted across his lips.

"Sorry, that was really dickish of me." He said chewing on his bottom lip.

"I get it, let go."

"You're not even listening to my words…"

"I heard you Yogi."

"But you didn't really."

"I did. Now let go."

Yogi let an irritated sigh leave his lips before he sighed and in a fluid motion, tugged on my arm, gently, and yet hard enough for me to stumble into his arms.

"Wha-"

My brain reeled as Yogi wrapped his arms around me in the middle of an abandoned hallway.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"Despite the demeanor I put up for others, I'm really not patient…" Yogi muttered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I hissed, clearly uncomfortable.

"You're pretty dense for someone that's dubbed an analytical genius, though I suppose that's only for baseball eh?" Yogi chuckled.

"If you're trying to apologize, you're doing it wrong." I grumbled, continuing to struggle.

"I like you, idiot." Yogi mumbled into my ear.

My body went rigid, my cheeks splashed with red and my eyes widened.

"Aha… I'm going crazy…" I mumbled.

Yogi rose a brow before sighing.

"I thought you just said you liked me, but there's no way right? The twins must have been messing with my head way too long… haha…"

"Well, can't say that was the answer I was hoping for." Yogi muttered to himself before locking his gaze with my own.

"W-What is it?" I asked, hating myself for stuttering.

"I'm hoping this will change your answer." Yogi mumbled before leaning in.


	21. There's a First For Everything

Was I aware of what was happening? Not entirely. Was the space between me and Yogi dissipating by the millisecond? Yes. Did Yogi just confess that he liked me? Apparently. Was he about to kiss me?!

"Woa! Back up. Space. Can't breathe!" I stated before pushing against Yogi's chest.

I totally didn't miss the look of hurt that flashed across Yogi's face, but hell, I'm still trying to connect the dots here.

"I'm sorry. I just… I don't…"

"It's fine… I get it…" Yogi stepped away before turning his back to me.

My chest constricted at the pain I heard in the blonde's voice.

"You get… what exactly?" I asked.

Yogi turned back towards me and offered the most depressing smile I'd ever seen.

"I have some work to get to, you should get to class. See you later."

Why was it that the blonde's words hurt so much as he made his way away from me and back towards the club room. I had left my bag in the club, but I just didn't think it was a good idea to go after it at the moment. It was as equally a bad idea to go after Yogi right this moment.

Classes were slow and agonizing. My mind was constantly conjuring cruel images of Yogi's smile from this morning. When the lunch bell rang I was up and out of class first, my classmates probably surprised at how energetic I seemed. I made my way down the hallway with intentions on going right to the student council room and righting the wrong Yogi thought I had committed.

"Gareki!"

Of course Nai would pop outta nowhere when I didn't really have the time.

"Wanna go to the caf with me?" He asked with the brightest smile ever.

_Think Gareki… Think._

"Yogi asked me to help him with some council work." I stated, this excuse being the first thing to pop into mind.

"Oh? He won't even let you grab lunch first?" Nai asked while cocking his head.

"Got a lot of work to get through. I'll see you after school." I stated before quickly making my escape.

The closer the student council room came into view, the worse my heart rate became. This wasn't me, I was never one to show emotions, much less be an emotional wreck. Who was I kidding? I needed to stop blaming the twins and accept the fact that I definitely had feelings for our bloody student council president.

I took a deep breath before throwing the student council room's door open with more force than necessary. Yogi jumped from where he was sitting as the door slammed into the wall behind it.

"Oh! Gareki… You scared me…" He said while chuckling nervously.

I made my way towards the idiot that sat doing student council work alone.

"What's got you so excited? You're not usually one to get so emotionally distraught unless I'm arou-"

Yogi's words were cut off because I wasn't scared anymore. No, I was far from scared. Hell, this was the first time I had felt a connection to someone other than Tsubaki and the twins that didn't involve me cursing them to death. This was something that I both needed and wanted… So ya, I left the council room door open, and ya, I didn't let Yogi finish what he was asking me, hell, I wasn't really listening. The surprise in Yogi's violet eyes was enough for me, because soon after they had widened with surprise, they'd fallen closed, as if to melt into the kiss we were sharing. I let mine fall closed as well, because hell, I wanted to enjoy this as well. Was I kissing the student body president? Yes. Was I kissing a boy no less? Once again, yes. Did I care about those titles at the exact moment? Not an ounce.

When I pulled away, Yogi had a goofy grin on his lips.

"What?" I asked as I leant up against the back of the couch.

"Same." Yogi stated.

My cheeks splashed with pink before I turned away.

"Idiot."

"Not really, I mean, you left the door open to give a show to a full library." Yogi stated while raising a brow.

My eyes widened, my cheeks only getting darker and my eyes turned towards the door.

"It's not like I yelled out 'free show!'." Yogi stated casually.

"Yogi." I hissed.

"Hm?" The blonde asked with a smile. "Want another kiss?"

"Stop it!" I stated as my cheeks got darker.

Yogi kept his smile as he closed the door.

"I don't mind, I'm serious." He stated casually.

"You're crazy."

"For you perhaps."

"That was freaking cheesy."

"That's me."

"I hate you."

"I don't really think so."

"I do."

"Marriage already, aren't you quick?"

And more red.

"Stop that."

"Fine, we'll settle on a date. Tommy misses you." Yogi said while shrugging.

"Fine." I practically grumbled.

"Shall we get some paperwork done?" Yogi asked with the same smile.

"You're impossible." I huffed.

Of course, my guard was none existent and the student body president did succeed in another kiss after having shut the door.

0_0_0_0

School finished and I still felt… kinda mystified I guess? I don't really know how to explain it. Anyways, I had a… date. Yea, I had a date with Yogi. My cheeks splashed red at the thought. Of course, I needed to relax. Tommy was gonna be there so there was no way anything was happening.

"Gareki!"

I turned towards Tsubame before raising a brow. Was there a shy brown headed kid standing next to her? The kid looked like a total dork, glasses and shy demeanor all together. Tsubame bounded towards me excitedly, tugging who I presumed to be Jiki behind her.

"Hey! You totally ignored me in the hall today!" She proclaimed, Jiki turning his gaze away from the two of us as she spoke.

"I did?" I asked while raising a brow.

Tsubame gave me an 'are you serious?' look before shaking her head.

"Gareki! Tommy's ready whenever you are. Need to stop at home?"

My gaze slid towards Yogi as he caught up to us. Before I knew it, an elbow was making its way into my damn stomach, curtesy of my damn sister. Yogi turned towards Jiki as Tsubame pulled me aside.

"What the hell?" I hissed, glaring somewhat.

"Something happened. Something good. I want the details. Make 'em juicy." She stated with a knowing smirk. My face was red, I had already lost. "No way!" She exclaimed, earning questioning looks from both Yogi and Jiki and really, only managing to make my embarrassment that much more prominent. "Ah! I'm so happy for you!" She sang before bounding off and dragging Jiki with her, leaving me with words stuck in my throat and a new shade of red.

"I'm kinda upset that I didn't cause this." Yogi stated while sighing heavily.

"Shut up!" I hissed, turning away from him and heading towards the gate.

"Stopping by your place?" The president asked casually, keeping pace with my hasty steps easily.

"I just gotta grab a sweatshirt." I muttered, my blush slowly ebbing away.

"Sounds good." Yogi smiled happily.

0_0_0_0

To say that Tsubaki was happy was an understatement. I honestly can't explain it to you. She was glowing. I swear. Also, gushing over Yogi. I'm not even upset, because it was well worth the look of annoyance Meiga had on during the whole exchange. Tsubaki was so excited that I was going out that no matter how many times I tried to decline, she shoved money in my hand and practically threw me out the front door. Meiga didn't say a word during the whole exchange, something I was infinitely grateful for. At least I got a ray of sunshine every now and then when it came to that bastard.

Yogi had been smiling the whole time. In fact, he and Tsubaki hit it off so well she handed him her number in case he needed to call her, for whatever reason. I think she just knows more than I originally gave her credit for. Maybe she was in fact on the 'get Gareki and Yogi together' train that the twins had been on for the last while.

Eventually we stopped by to pick Tommy up, who, by the way, was still carrying around the stuffy I won him. I'm not saying much, but the guy that won this kid the stuffy is a stud. Both Tommy and Yogi were going on about how their days had gone up to this point. I was perfectly content with silently listening, but apparently Tommy had different ideas.

"Hey Gareki!"

"Yea, kid?" I asked as I glanced down at him.

"Do you play baseball?!" He demanded.

Well, that was a loaded question. The answer at the moment was no; I hadn't played for two years, then again, Yotaka had managed to coax me into joining the baseball team. How did I let him do that again? Damn…

"Yea… I'm meeting the school team tomorrow." I stated casually, looking away from the shocked gaze I could feel coming from Yogi's direction.

"Really?" Both Yogi and Tommy asked at the same time, grating on my nerves.

"Yea." I stated as I shoved my hand into my sweatshirt pockets.

"Woa! What position do you play?!" Tommy demanded.

"Catcher." I stated, starting to feel a little embarrassed with the barrage of questions.

"You should be a pitcher! The throw from the fair was like bam!" Tommy said while mimicking my stance.

"Nah, it's fasr so that I can get it to second and third if they try to steal." I stated with a casual shrug.

"That's so cool." Tommy stated with a huge grin.

We'd decided on taking Tommy to see a movie that night, which meant nothing violent. Cars it was. Whatever. We marched into the tiny theatre before plopping down somewhere in the middle. Yogi sat in the middle before Tommy sat to his left and I to his right. Tommy seemed happy enough with a popcorn and drink in hand as the trailers and commercials rolled across the screen. The theatre started getting dark when the movie itself started up. One second the red car, the main character I'm pretty sure, was on the screen, the next playful purple eyes danced into my vision before my person space was no more. It took every ounce of my self to control to keep from jumping, though I'm certain I at least gasped because Yogi was smirking into the kiss, damn bastard. He pulled back with a victory smirk as I turned away, blush traveling even to my ears and neck.

"Lightning McQueen is super cool!" Tommy exclaimed in hushed excitement.

"You bet he is." Yogi replied with complete composure as I silently fell apart in my movie seat.

0_0_0_0

"They were all zoom! Zoom! And then bam! He saves the blue guy! Hey, what was your favorite part!?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Tommy tugged on the cuff of my sweatshirt. I glanced down at him before trying to think. How do I tell the kid that my favorite part was the random kiss that Yogi stole at the beginning? Nope. No way in hell. But I hadn't even really watched the movie after that. I was lost in my own goddamn head. Shit.

"Uh, the race?" I stated more as a question.

No, I didn't miss Yogi covering up laughter as Tommy cocked his head in questioning.

"There was like, three races." Tommy stated before frowning.

"I liked all the races." I stated with a firm nod.

"Oh. I see… Me too!" Tommy exclaimed, his smile picking back up right away.

And still, Yogi stood giggling in the background as I struggled to keep up with Tommy as he continued to rant about the movie and the characters in which I couldn't even remember their names.


	22. Rain On My Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> tryna get back into the writing thing!  
> Leave a review to help motivate me!

**Chapter 22: Rain on My Parade**

After Yogi laughed at me for a solid few minutes, I grabbed the bus to head home. Tommy waved goodbye excitedly as the bus pulled away from the stop. Yes, I waved back, I’m not a totally heartless bastard. And he’s a kid. Common.

I got home at like 8:30 and both Yotaka and Tsubame were there to ambush me.

“You went on another date!” Tsubame gushed happily.

“Congrats man.” Yotaka stated with a nod.

“So! Tell me about it! Don’t leave me in the dark! I’ve been waiting for this to happen! You didn’t even give me any details today after school!” Tsubame doesn’t need to breathe when she talks. It’s amazing. I get dizzy just thinking about it.

“It’s not a big deal.” I stated with a sigh.

 “He didn’t deny it.” Yotaka stated with a knowing smirk.

Tsubame squealed. Yes, high pitched and everything. It made me wince.

“Talk!” She exclaimed.

“Huh?” I asked, lost.

“Who confessed first?! It so totally wouldn’t be you. You’re too closed off for that. So Yogi did right! Oh my gosh! You got the student council president to fall for you! How amazing! I bet you he was super bashful about it too! Ah! I’m so happy for you Gareki! Seriously!” Tsubame exclaimed.

I didn’t understand why she was gonna ask all these bloody questions if she already had the answers to them anyways. And what was up with this bashful thing? Yogi just walked up to me and tried to kiss me. And then I had kissed him… In front of the library…

“Oh my gosh! You’re blushing! Tell me about it!” She continued to squeal.

“It wasn’t a big deal, you’re making a huge thing outta nothing.” I stated, my embarrassment setting in.

“You guys are boyfriends! Oh my gosh! Cuties!”

Boy… what?

Tsubame must have seen my confusion because she back peddled to her last statement.

“Someone confessed, my money’s still on Yogi, and you accepted, right? I mean you went out after. That means you accept each others’ feelings, right?” She asked while raising a brow.

“I mean, I guess.” I stated, turning away from her.

“What do you mean you guess?” Yotaka asked while raising a brow.

“This is all new for me alright!? Cut me some slack! Jeez!” I hissed before shouldering passed them.

“Ah, you pissed him off.” Tsubame stated none too worried.

“It doesn’t take much.” Yotaka murmured back, not too worried himself.

0_0_0_0

The next day went by quick. I had helped Yogi out with some council stuff at lunch because I was to meet the baseball team after school and wouldn’t have any time. Yotaka had introduced me to the team before asking the coach if I could catch for him. Their catcher was more than happy, according to him, he was a first baseman, but because he had such a good glove and there was a hole where the catcher should have been, he’d been thrusted into the position.

Let’s just say the coach was ecstatic to meet me. I fit in pretty quick. Although the guys found me standoff-ish at first Yotaka was quick in stepping in a settling any issues my “attitude” (as Yotaka called it) would ensue. My skills, although I hate to toot my own horn, spoke for themselves and soon enough most of the guys could joke around me even though I didn’t do much but crack half smiles or snide remarks.

Today was going fine until I stepped foot into the house. Meiga’s shit box was in the driveway so I was already aware of the impeding hell that awaited me inside. You see, Tsubaki was working a double today. Tsubame was out for a dinner with her cheer squad which left both Yotaka and I alone with Meiga. Joy.

Yotaka didn’t even look Meiga’s way as he passed through the living room to go straight to his own room. I heard the door click shut as I made my way into the kitchen. I wasn’t used to this baseball thing so I was starving right after practice. That was a poor mistake on my part, honestly I should have just gone to my room and come out when Tsubaki got home. Who cares if I only had dinner around ten ish? I’d survived.

“Heard you were blighting Yotaka’s team.”

“Oh, that’s a big word for you.”

And… I said that out loud. Fuck. Where had my filter gone?

“What did you say?”

I’d quite literally stepped onto a landmine. Me and my big mouth.

“Nothing Meiga, just grabbing a snack.” I bit out as respectfully as I could manage.

Yea, he didn’t appreciate my efforts whatsoever. Actually, he appreciated them so very little he lost the concept of personal space completely. So, with exactly two inches of space separating the two of us, Meiga began to speak at a hushed growl, probably to keep Yotaka from hearing. Sure, works for me.

“Listen here you little shit. Who the fuck do you think pays the bills for your ungrateful ass?” He growled, his nasty breath wafting across my face. I bit my tongue to keep from saying Tsubaki’s name, but I guess my face said it all cause Meiga snapped. He shoved me to the side, but apparently, I wasn’t exactly ready for that or my balance sucks shit cause I stumbled right into the chairs, and not gracefully either. Instead of catching myself like someone with good instincts should, my ribs made smashing contact with the wooden back rest. Ten points for form. The sound must have been loud, because the next thing I know, Yotaka was rushing into the kitchen. His eyes fell on me as I pushed myself up before turning towards Meiga.

“What did you do?!” He hissed, to which Meiga turned a bored look towards him before replying.

“He tripped.” Meiga replied with a casual shrug.

Yotaka turned away from Meiga, a barely concealed scowl on his face as he came towards me.

“What happened?” He asked, concern leaking into his tone.

“You heard him. I fell.” I mumbled before walking right out of the kitchen.

I didn’t miss the smirk on Meiga’s face at my words. Whatever bastard, It’s not for you anyways.

I shut the door behind me before heading towards my dresser. I hiked up my shirt before scowling at the mirror. So much for quick analytical skills. For now it was an irritated reddish blueish. I knew it’d be more colorful later on tonight and into tomorrow. Honestly, I should probably ice it, but I can’t find it in myself to walk back into the kitchen right about now.

Yotaka had gone back to his room. I knew this from the loud bang of him slamming his door shut. He could be as angry as he wanted, as long as Meiga never laid a hand on him I would be happy.

0_0_0_0

The next morning I found myself dozing off in the council room as Yogi worked on some paper work. I listened to him hum as I relaxed on the sofa. This was honestly my favorite place. I came in early more often than not nowadays. I always found Yogi here before me, no matter what time I came in at, so I never had to worry about being here alone.

I felt the cushions dip but didn’t bother opening my eyes. I heard Yogi huff with playful annoyance.

“Don’t you have work that needs to get done?” I murmured gently, still in a place between sleep and consciousness.

“The papers aren’t as inviting as you laying out on a couch.” The blonde stated with a slight smirk.

I know this because my eyes opened as my cheeks darkened.

“How can you say shit like that at school.” I grumbled before making to turn away.

Yogi snickered at me before reaching over and rolling me back over to face him. Unfortunately her grabbed at my fresh bruise. I winced slightly before he pulled away as if I’d burnt him.

“What happened?” He asked after a bout of silence.

“I fell.” I stated, not bothering to stop him as he hiked my shirt up to reveal the blue and purple cloud that ordained my hip.

Yogi’s purple eyes darkened as they flickered back down to my waist.

“It was him again… Wasn’t it?” He murmured, causing my gaze to find something far off in the distance, anything that wasn’t the violet hues staring at me so intently.

“It’s nothing.” I muttered.

A noise between a growl and sigh left Yogi’s throat.

“That is not nothing Gareki. It’s physical abuse! You need to talk to someone!” The blonde hissed.

“Yogi. Drop it.” I growled, causing him to flinch back.

“But-“ He started, only to stop as I shook my head.

“I fell. He didn’t touch me. I promise.”

Yogi looked positively repulsed.

“You can keep the truth from me Gareki, but don’t you ever start lying to me like that.” He stated as he stood and made his way back towards his paperwork.

My stomach dropped at the student body president’s words. When had I become so easy to see through. When had I started to want someone to see through me?...

“Please… Talk to someone… I can’t keep finding fresh bruises on you… what if it gets worse? What if he uses something sharp and draws blood? What if he goes to far?” Yogi looked ready to vomit.

“He’s not that stupid. Tsubaki would never stand for that.” I said, turning my back towards Yogi.

“She doesn’t give a shit now, so why would she if he pulled a fucking knife?”

The dark words that left Yogi’s mouth caused something within me to snap.

“What the hell are you talking about? Have you ever met Tsubaki? She has been working none stop to raise me and the twins with the added baggage of a piece of shit boyfriend and you have the audacity to say she doesn’t give a shit. She works doubles so I can go to school and eat you prick. Someone like me who has zero blood ties to her or her siblings. In all reality she picked up a stray and named him. If you ever bad mouth Tsubaki again I swear to god Yogi.”

The student body president didn’t even flinch under my sharp gaze. As a matter of fact, his glare rivaled mine at the moment. He balanced his chin atop his palm as he glared at me.

“If she cares so much why do you keep leaving her sanctuary with fresh wounds?” He asked, his voice dark and his eyes calculative, as if to see through anything I provide.

“She doesn’t know!” I bit out before clenching my jaw.

“What the hell Gareki? Tell her! You wouldn’t have to suffer.” Yogi yelled.

“And what?! Have Meiga turn on the twins? Or worse, her?” I demanded.

“Are you insane?! She’s a grown woman. She can take care of herself. Worry about yourself for just once. Don’t worry about the twins, nor Tsubaki. I just… I need you to start taking care of yourself… I’m losing my mind thinking that this piece of shit lives with you and can strike you at any moment!” Yogi sounded strained as I felt a vein pulsing in my head.

“I’m. Fine!” I stated with clenched teeth.

“You’re not!” Yogi slammed his hands onto his desk causing me to jump.

He seemed equally as surprised as me as his eyes were widened in shock.

“S-sorry…” He murmured, looking away as if he were ashamed. “I’ve caused you to flinch from gentle touches twice now… and for me… I can’t stand that. I never reach towards you with the intent of hurting you and yet… because he’s already left his mark I hurt you… because you don’t trust me enough to talk to me you suffer in silence and then suffer some more when I reach out carelessly. I don’t know what to Gareki… I want to help but you don’t want my help… no matter how many times I bring it up you avoid the subject… What can I do?”

The pain written in his face caused my anger to spike. Not only was Meiga ruining my physical health, he was starting to weigh in on my romantic life without even trying. What a bitch.

The warning bell signally that morning classes were about to begin rang, causing my attention to fall on the clock.

“Can you please… just drop it.” I murmured as I stood and shouldered my bag and made my way to leave to student council room.

“Fine.” Yogi muttered, setting his jaw as the door feel shut behind me.


	23. Don't Cry For Me

**Chapter 23: Don’t Cry For Me**

My classes were passing by way too slowly, not that I was paying attention to any lectures that were going on. I was stuck in my head again. Yogi was getting too close to raiding my place to fight the dungeon boss. I was gonna have to do something about that before it got out of hand. I don’t want to even think about what would happen if Meiga laid hands on Yogi. I’d probably be so angry they’d have a John Doe case on their hands. Either way, I was gonna have to start being more diligent around Meiga. Sighing heavily I put my arms on my desk and stared out the window to try and calm myself down. It was raining super hard; kinda ironic if you ask me. My phone vibrated within my pocket before I discretely pulled it out to check the message. It was from Yotaka.

‘Practice canceled. Let Tsubaki know that you’re staying after school to hang out with Yogi.’

_What a pain in the ass._

Still, the thought brought a smile to my face. And then I remembered that Yogi was pissed off with me. Grumbling softly I ran my hands over my face.

“Gareki. I understand that these things can be difficult to understand, but could you please refrain from the theatrics?”

My teacher looked ready to grow seven heads and start breathing fire. I forgot I was in class. After apologizing I put my head back down and remained silent for the rest of the period.

Eventually the bell for lunch went off and everyone began shuffling off to the caf or other more secluded areas. I dragged my feet towards my locker and messed up the combo at least six times before grabbing my lunch. Was it still safe to head to the student council room? Maybe I should give him some space. The thought of eating in the caf had me unsettled, and really revolted in all honesty. It was bound to be super noisy and, contrary to that, the student council room was magically quiet.

Taking a deep breath I grabbed my lunch and started making my way towards the student council room. The walk felt abnormally long, and I tried to think of ways to open up the conversation with Yogi, but none came to mind. Well, I’d figure it out when I got there. What was the worst that could happen?

Why did people ask that question? It was as if they were opening Pandora’s box and asking for hell. Shaking my head I reached for the door only to miss as it was being pulled open.

“Oh, good afternoon Gareki.” Tskumo greeted politely.

“Hey, is Yogi around?” I asked as she pulled the door closed behind her.

“I haven’t seen him around. Maybe try the cafeteria?” The blond offered with a shrug.

“Oh, uh… sure. Thanks.” Were the intelligent words that left my mouth. Go me.

0_0_0_0

Tskumo watched as Gareki turned and made his way back towards the cafeteria, something that she was sure he was not happy about, and not just because of the scowl on his face. Even though the thought of being on the student council had once appalled Gareki, he tended to spend the most time in the club room or with student council members then alone when it came to free periods such as lunch time. She was also well aware that this was to do with the fact that Yogi spent pretty much all his free time working on something to do with student council work.

“I won’t get involved again Yogi." Tskumo said as she let herself back into the student council room. "I don’t care what you fought about, clearly he was intelligent enough to seek you out in an attempt of reconciliation. Plus, I'm already tired of seeing you mope in class.”

Tskumo’s violet gaze turned back towards the student body president before she sighed. He was staring out the window and the grey, rain riddled scenery. She was absolutely certain that he hadn’t listened to a word that had just left her lips.

0_0_0_0

In all honesty, I could give you a list of over a million things I’d rather do instead of walking into this cafeteria, but the thought of bumping into Yogi egged me on and kept me from bolting in the opposite direction. Honestly, I was too conditioned to the student council room and its warm and silent glory. My gaze roamed the cafeteria in search for blond hair and violet eyes. I soon realized that my search was fruitless and turned tail. I wasn’t sad to see the caf go, but where the hell was Yogi? If I didn’t know any better I’d say he’s avoiding me.

“Garekiiiiii!”

No I did not brace for impact. Thought really, I should have after hearing that battle cry. I cringed as Tsubame tackled me from behind. Too bad for me that my side was definitely displeased from the jostle.

“Listen! Listen!” my lovable sister practically squealed.

“I’m listening. What’s up?” I asked as she moved to stand in front of me.

To say that Tsubame was excited was an understatement. She was practically buzzing from the news she was going to tell me. Raising a brow at her, I waited for her to burst.

“Jiki and I were talking aaaaaand,”

She wanted something from me. Now, I’m certain that Tsubame knows I’d do just about anything for her, but the fact that she’s this excited has me a little worried.

“Can we please go on a double date?! I think it’d be a lot of fun. Jiki and Yogi are friends so they get along great and we have no issues! So let’s go!” Tsubame declared happily.

Honestly, I'm happy to see Tsubame so happy, if she were to be unhappy Jiki wouldn’t like me very much, but her request reminded me that Yogi was avoiding me because of Meiga and in turn that reminded me that Meiga was now weighing in on my damn love life!

The expression on my face must have been dark because the smile on Tsubame’s face washed away, and that upset me.

“What? What’s wrong? What happened?” She demanded, reaching out for my arm, her way of comforting me.

“Nothing is wrong.” I state dismissively, but I know I’ve lost, can see it in the way she narrows her eyes and sees through my act.

“What happened? Did you have another fight with Nai?” She asked before gasping and shaking her head. “No, it wasn’t Nai… you had a fight with Yogi?!” she demanded, not bothering to keep her voice down in the middle of the hallway and thus garnering all heads turned in our direction.

I could feel the beginnings of embarrassment licking at my ears. Tsubame took this as an answer and her eyes widened in shock.

“Over what? Are you ok?” She demanded, not at all upset by the attention her outburst was getting the both of us.

“Tsubame.” I hissed before glancing over her shoulder.

She clued in and checked her surroundings before she rolled her eyes. I could tell she was about to let everyone know just what she thought about the whole endeavor just by the way she put an arm on her hip.

“Don’t you people have something to do other than weigh in on a conversation that doesn’t involve you?” She stated, her voice sounding bored as she grabbed my arm and tugged me down the hallway towards what I could only assume was going to be a quieter place.

 

Ok, Tsubame got me to like, pour my soul out to her. Though, to me that’s just telling her there is a problem to begin with. Then again, she already knew that from reading my mind or some shit. Letting her know there was a problem to begin with was something new to me, because I usually handle things on my own, it was just easier that way. I could tell it made her happy that I was confiding in her, so it encouraged me to keep going.

I didn’t quite let her now what the fight was about, though I could already tell that she knew from the way she scrutinized my hip. Damn twin telepathy, she probably got her story from Yotaka.

“So, what I’m getting here is that he’s worried about you.” She stated matter of factly.

I tried not to be annoyed because I already knew that Yogi cared for me. Her telling me this fact out right wasn’t going to light up any lightbulbs. Of course my… boyfriend cared for me because why else would we use that title? I’m still getting used to that word; it’s very new to my vocabulary.

“Listen Gareki, you need to start putting more trust in the people around you. And I know-“ Tsubame put her hand up to stop me from interjecting. “That trust isn’t your thing, but if you’re gonna not trust Yotaka and I enough to help you out please put some trust into Yogi at least.” She sighed heavily, her hand dropping next to her leg.

Now I was stumped because what in the hell was Tsubame going on about? I stared at her like she had grown a second entity before sighing heavily.

“What do you mean I don’t trust you and Yotaka?” I asked, feeling exasperated. “You guys are the people I trust the most. You know that right?” I added, feeling desperate for some reason.

Tsubame frowned, and I could see the frustration growing within her. I couldn’t understand what she was talking about. How the hell could she even think I didn’t trust them? They were my family. The one that had wanted me. The one that had never turned their backs on me. What did she mean I didn’t put any trust in them?

“We love you Gareki, but you need to stop letting Meiga get away with this shit.” Tsubame’s harsh words hit me pretty hard just as she reached out towards me and tore my hoodie upwards to reveal an angry brownish, blueish bruise climbing my ribs. “Because if this keeps up one day he’ll kill you.” She said before letting the fabric fall back into place.

“Tsubame….” I felt out of breath. “It’ll never get that far, he wouldn’t risk Tsubaki finding ou-“ I was cut off by a loud bang. What produced said bang you ask? Tsubame had just slammed her tiny fist into the wall, and now the noise was ricocheting down the hall. My eyes widened in complete shock as Tsubame looked up with a heated glare that rivaled even my own.

“If you don’t tell her by the end of the week, I will.” She said before her hand, red from irritation, fell to her side.

“W-what?” The word barely came out as a whisper. “H-huh, w-ha? No. No. Tsubame!” I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly. “You can’t tell her! Don’t you dare!” I was yelling as panic gripped me.

Tsubame’s eyes watered before they filled and tears started to caress her cheeks but I didn’t relent, I needed her to understand.

“You don’t have to be our shield! I won’t let you anymore!” She shouted before shoving me back. “I’m not going to sit here and let you take the brunt of Meiga’s abuse! What are you protecting Tsubaki from, Gareki!? Heartbreak?! Well I wouldn’t want your protection if the bloody downfall was the abuse of my close family! And what happens when we leave, huh? Then who does he turn his abuse towards?”

Angry tears continued to run down her face and all I could think of was the way Tsubaki would cry. The one person who had picked up the trash my own flesh and blood hadn’t wanted. I was going to make her cry? The thought absolutely appalled me. I couldn’t do that the Tsubaki… I wouldn’t do that to Tsubaki.

“You have a week to say something or I will tell her!” Tsubame wiped at her face before practically running down the hall in her escape.


	24. Panic

At first I just sat there, staring after Tsubame long after she had gone, but as time moved on, my breath shallowed and nausea made its presence known in my stomach. Quick pants of breath were now leaving my lips and I stumbled to the side, feeling a lack of oxygen. Someone down the hall made their way towards me but I ignored their questions of worry. I needed to figure out what was going on. Why were my surroundings fading in and out when it came to sounds? Why couldn’t I breathe properly? That thought brought on more panic.

_I’m suffocating. I can’t breathe!_

I caught myself on the hallway wall before using it as a guide. I needed somewhere quiet. I needed to breathe properly. My attempts to take deep breaths were fruitless which made the panted breaths quicker. I stumbled in the hallway, taking the turn like a complete champ and practically falling on my face. I was slow in picking myself up and off the floor when I unfortunately realized my fall was in the middle of a fairly high traffic hallway where students would rather pull their phones out and capture the event instead of figuring out why it was that I couldn’t fucking breath. At least people got out of my way as I stumbled through the crowd, the bonus of my surround sound not working; I couldn’t hear the snickers that I knew were leaving their lips.

The library came into view and I barreled my way through, ignoring as the librarian’s hands shook angrily, probably chastising me for the ruckus. I’m on a mission lady, I don’t have time to worry about the people who are trying to cram a terms’ worth of studying into the five minutes before the lunch bell rings.

The student council door comes into view and I almost make it to the handle before it’s wrenched away from me. The door pulls open and Yogi steps out of the office with books under his arm before turning his attention towards me with a raised eyebrow. He was confused. Me too. Why the hell am I coming here when I know he’s angry with me?

“Gareki?” My name, which I had expected to be laced with at least a minimal amount of malice held nothing but confusion.

Also I could hear again. My chest was heaving and I could hear the raspy scratches of air against my throat. The warning bell goes off and my chest seizes painfully. I expect Yogi to continue on his way, head to class because how could the president not, but instead his gaze narrows before he grabs my wrist and drags me inside the student council room, shutting the door right behind us. He takes me over to the couch where he pushes down on my stiff shoulders so that I sink down into the cushions. My gaze shifts down when he levels himself by sinking down in front of me. He’s talking but I can’t hear the words. My breathing is heavy again. All I can hear is my damned breathing. I jump when I feel his hands on either sides of my head. He’s talking still, but all I can focus on is the dark purple hues that are swimming with worry. He must realize that I can’t hear any of what he’s saying because he then changes his tactics. This new tactic surprises me. His fingers leave the sides of my head and instead wrap around my waist. I feel the warmth resonating from him to me and spikes of relief start to attack my tense muscles. I feel them slowly uncoiling until I am able to move them. My fingers shake with unease as they reach towards him. Within time I’ve worked up the courage to wrap my arms around him in return. The nausea in my stomach seems to ebb away and the ticking of a clock makes itself known. In time, I realize that I’m no longer suffocating, but breathing gently and almost no noise pertaining any resemblance to the raspy breaths from prior is leaving my lips.

“What-“ I clear my throat as the raw word leaves my lips. “What was that?” I ask as if Yogi will have all the answers.

There are a few silent seconds before Yogi pulls away from me, but leaves his arms around my waist. My gaze shifts downwards to meet his calculative gaze before he sighs.

“I think… you just had a panic attack.” He says gently.

The thought frightens me. A panic attack? Why would that happen to me? I didn’t need those, nor did I want them. Didn’t the world already realize that my plate was already full enough?

“What happened? Tskumo said that although you were down, you were fine…” Yogi asks.

My mind trails back to the conversation with Tsubame and I feel my nails digging into Yogi’s shirt. His violet gaze hardens before he looks back at me.

“Tell me what happened. Was it him again?”

I reel from the malice in those words, shocked that he could evoke such anger and hatred within them. Yogi’s not meant to look this angry. Like when I first met him. Or second time. He had been all smiles, bright purple eyes crinkled as he did. Now his eyes were swirling with anger that was probably my fault. Scratch that, it was definitely my fault. If only I had kept my damn mouth shut.

“Gareki!” Yogi snapped and I felt my heart leap into my throat.

His gaze was fiery with I couldn’t quite tell what. I wanted to shrink away, to hide away and just not deal with any of this. Not deal with Tsubame taking my thought out strategy of survival and throwing it in a pit fire. Not think of the tears that are sure to run down Tsubaki’s cheeks at the mere thought of what Meiga’s done to me. I don’t want to think about how damn serious Tsubame is about going through with that threat. I don’t want to think of how angry Yogi is at me right now. I just want to crawl into a ball and disappear.

“Hey…”

I gasp before I realize that Yogi’s pulled his arms away from my waist and is now grasping my fingers in such a feather light grasp I think I might just break.

“Talk to me… please… tell me what you’re thinking… I’m worried.” The student body president murmurs before putting his forehead down on my shoulder.

My fingers are clenched so tightly that they hurt to unclench. I try to talk, but my throat is dry. I cough and I think I’ve made it worse, but I try again nonetheless.

“T-Tsubame is gonna tell Tsubaki… about Meiga…” 

The words are barely out of my mouth when relief brightens Yogi’s face and I feel as though I am going to puke.

“She should… Well, really, you should, but either way. The problem is gonna be taken care of.” The blond states with a growing smile.

“That’s not taking care of!” I snapped, wrenching my hands away from Yogi’s grasp.

He recoils from my anger, almost tripping over his feet from the shock. My anger is gone just as fast as it had surfaced though; seeing the hurt and shock mixed into Yogi’s features.

“I can’t… I can’t tell her Yogi…” I murmur, feeling the nausea gurgling in my stomach once more.

“Of course you can, and then that asshole can never touch you again. I’ll never find a fresh bruise on your body from something I couldn’t protect you from…” The blond lead off with a small frown.

“I’m not a damn damsel in distress.” I mean to have conviction in those words but they come out in a quiet murmur.

Yogi’s gaze softens and he smiles.

“I know that, but you can be the badest badass in the world and I will still want to protect you, so you’ll just have to deal with it.” Yogi shrugs as if to say ‘what can you do?’ and a blush springs up on my face with a vengeance.  

I turned away while Yogi chuckled. I could feel my embarrassment burning me alive. I still couldn’t understand how Yogi could say things like that; what if someone heard it? He’d be so embarrassed.

“I can’t make Tsubaki cry… I won’t do it to her Yogi…”

The smile on the student body president’s face faltered and caused my gut to clench.

“If you don’t tell her, she’ll find out eventually Gareki…” Yogi murmured before sighing. “She may be upset when you tell her, but… she will be even more upset if she finds out on her own that the boy she has been raising has gone through what could be years of abuse from someone she thought was a completely different person.” He decided to reach for me, and I was stuck in a trance of those violet eyes. “And I care for you too much to simply let you take that abuse. That and I’d be convicted for murder and I’m too pretty for prison.”

I let Yogi pull me into another hug. I needed this warmth. I’d only really privy to this sort of thing since I’d met Yogi. Of course the twins and Tsubaki had given me hugs before but it just wasn’t the same thing. The afterthought was scary though. I knew that Yogi had at least a tinge of a joke to that statement but the threat was loud and clear.

I buried my face in Yogi’s neck, earning a slight chuckle in response. I wanted to just… stay here. His smell, his arms around me in a protective grasp, warmth reminding me of the safety he promised. I thought of the things that Yogi had saved me from. Thought of the night Nai’s guardian had tried to kill me with raw steak and the way that Yogi hadn’t even needed to ask, he’d just looked at me and knew what the problem was. I pulled back, my arms wrapping around Yogi’s neck and my gaze finding his.

“I think..” I murmured, my gaze holding Yogi’s gaze. “That I love you.” I said before pressing my lips against his.

Yogi was paralyzed with something akin to surprise, but I soon felt him melting into the kiss, shifting slightly to be more comfortable. I’d say some shit like fireworks went off in the background but that’s not me. I was kissing Yogi, not focused on my surroundings. We were in our own world when someone knocked on the student council room’s door. Both Yogi and I jumped apart before blushing and offering awkward half smiles. He went to the door, ruffling his hair and straightening out his t-shirt. I couldn’t wipe the grin from my face and I could still feel the blush that had painted its way across my cheeks. The student body president pulled the door open with a small smile to reveal the librarian.

“Both your teachers informed me of you absences. I know you’re working hard, but you can’t be skipping classes, especially as student council members.” She chastised.

Yogi offered a meek smile and a quiet apology as I shifted uncomfortably behind him. The librarian seemed to give us a once over, taking in both our disheveled states and narrowing her eyes. I prayed to anything that existed out there that she doesn’t call us out on what just happen because I might just die of embarrassment. If her eyes narrowed any further I’d have to ask what she could see.

“You boys are working so hard you can’t even take care of yourselves… I understand that the student council is fairly precious to you guys, but like I said, you must attend class, and please, take care of yourselves too.” She explained before turning away.

I blinked slowly as Yogi exchanged thanks. He looked back at me as the student council room’s door fell closed and we both started laughing. I couldn’t believe she had let that go so very easy! I was so stressed she was going to call us out on making out that I was holding my breath.

Once we were both out of breath from laughing we grabbed our stuff and left the library, Yogi once again offered his thanks for her understanding and told her that we’d try to keep better track of our time to which she was super ecstatic about. Once the library doors were shut behind us I felt Yogi lace his fingers into mine, bringing my blush back with a vengeance. He smiled innocently as I squeezed his palm back.

“I might just love you back.” The student body president murmured before offering a wicked smile.


	25. A Slight Peace

**Chapter 25: A Slight Peace**

A few days have passed since my uh… incident. I haven’t spoken much to Tsubame, though it isn’t from lack of trying. She’ll glare at me from across the room but if I say anything she simply ignores me. I’m not an expert on woman; clearly. Yotaka and I are still talking, but it’s pretty strained. We have a game tonight and not only is Yogi coming, Tsubaki gets off work early and she’s going to come watch the game. I think it’s because she really doesn’t believe me when I tell her I’m on the baseball team. I also think it’s because she’s still trying to get past the whole being a part of the student council thing.

At the present moment I’m on the field stretching my legs. The game is in about an hour, so spectators will start pouring in in about half that time. Yotaka’s in the dugout grabbing some water before we start our jog. I’ve been working on squats to not be so sore in the catcher’s position but I’m in pain nonetheless. I regret giving up baseball a few years ago. I missed the excitement that came with the game starting. As the catcher, nobody moves unless you dictate it. My pitcher doesn’t pitch until I’ve let him see my sign. The pressure is both frightening and exhilarating.

“Catch.”

I look up in time to see the water bottle flying towards me. I effortlessly raise my arm to catch the cold drink.

“Thanks.” I offer Yotaka, who in turn grins before setting his own bottle next to the fence.

Mine joins his after I’ve had a sip. He stretches his legs lightly before he starts his jog around the field. I join him shortly after and we take about three laps as the team starts to show up. The both of us are already covered in a layer of sweat as they hook their bags to the fence. We slow to a walk and catch our breath, Yotaka swinging his arms in a circular motion to loosen his shoulder up.

“Catch for me?” He asks as we make our way to the dugout, grabbing our bottles of water as we pass them.

“I believe that’s what I’m on the team for.” I say with a slight nod.

Yotaka rolls his eyes but decides not to entertain me with a reply. We both go to our respected bags and grab our gear before meeting back in the infield.

“How’re your legs?” Yotaka asks as he tosses the ball towards me.

“Sore,” I answer before tossing the ball back. “Your arm?”

Yotaka gives me a slight smirk.

“Top condition. If you don’t ask for some forkballs I will be pissed.”

I grin back, flipping through our arsenal mentally.

“I’ll think about it.” I say as Yotaka again rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, we win when you’re here anyways.”

And I feel my heart swell with something akin to happiness and pride.  

0_0_0_0

I spot Yogi from a mile away, an over excited Nai waving and trying to get my attention. I’m not an asshole, I waved back. Even from here I could feel Nai’s 1000 watt smile. Tsubame takes a seat next to them, Jiki at her side. Or I presume it’s Jiki because Tsubame’s practically attached to his arm. Meanwhile Tsubaki comes into the scene with a great big smile on her face like she’s trying to fight Nai for the gold. She rarely gets afternoons like this off and she’s super excited to come and watch Yotaka and I play. She waves and I wave back while Tsubame turns away from me. I see the way Jiki sighs before Yotaka bumps my shoulder.

“Looks like there’s no room for error.” He comments as he too, waves at Tsubaki.

You’re telling me. The thought remains as I squat down to let Yotaka warm up his pitches. His form starts off tense but relaxes as he gets into his groove. As I caught his next pitch I saw his attention waver and a scowl form on his face. I rose a brow before following his line of sight. There were two boys from the opposing team who were leaning on their dugout’s pillar, seemingly sizing Yotaka up with smirks on their faces. Apparently that was flustering him too.

“Yotaka.” I called as I stood and chucked the ball back towards him. “Your arm is tensing up again.” I muttered before squatting back down before my fingers moved in a sign that was hidden from the opposition by my thigh.

Yotaka’s eyes widened before a smirk of his own takes over his features. He rises his arms over his head in his windup before launching the ball towards me. It was slightly slower than his fast ball, something we’d have to work on, but as soon as it entered the space that the plate laid it dropped into my glove. A quick glance to the side showed me that the smirks were gone and with my attention returned to Yotaka, I realized he was extremely pleased. It was a beautiful forkball.

0_0_0_0

My first at bat had been abysmal. I’m a catcher so I should be able to follow this damn kid’s pitch. Contrary to my own downfall, my team was lighting up the scoreboard hitting the gaps beautifully. Apparently they didn’t get the memo that this pitcher was a tricky one. I admit it, I’m rusty… But it was damn embarrassing to swing full tilt and miss when you had people cheering for you.

“You got this Gareki!” Yotaka clapped my shoulder on his way back to the dugout.

He’d hit a line drive through first and second that had resulted in a beautiful triple. I could only wish to make contact. Maybe the pitcher would walk me. As I step up to the plate my attention turns towards the pitcher, who was apparently sighing in relief at my presence. I could feel my blood boiling as I got into my stance. There were two outs. This pitcher and catcher were banking on the fact that I’d be the third. The notion pissed me off. I squeezed the neck of the bat as I settled into my stance. I wasn’t going to be the third out. Screw that.

I was the third out.

0_0_0_0

“Congrats on your win Yotaka!” Tsubame exclaimed.

The only reason she wasn’t in her cheerleader’s uniform was that apparently the cheer squad didn’t cheer for exhibition games. I stood off to the side with Nai bouncing around me going on about something along the lines of how cool the catcher’s equipment looked. Yogi was speaking with Tsubaki rather enthusiastically which I suppose I should be happy about. It would shatter me if the two of them didn’t get along.

“Tsubaki.” I called, earning a smile that for sure beat Nai and snatched that gold. “I need to talk to you.. uh.. alone tonight… please?” My conviction died as the sentence came.

Tsubaki cocked her head at me while Yogi smiled and slipped his fingers into mine. Her eyes fell to our hands and her smile grew if at all possible.

“Sure. Do you want to go out for dinner or something?” She offered to which I silently panicked.

Yogi squeezed my hand and I felt my panic receding before I spoke.

“Maybe just a walk?” I asked with a slight smile.

Tsubaki seemed lost but nodded anyways.

“Ok! It’s a date.” She said with a wink while Yogi chuckled.

“Would you mind if I stole him for dinner tonight?” The student council asked, his gaze not on Tsubaki, but on me.

My blush was definitely a sight to behold.

“Well, not to be out done, would it be alright if I borrowed Tsubame for a dinner date?” Jiki spoke up, earning a gasp from his girlfriend. 

A smile split across her face before she latched onto his arm. Tsubaki giggled at the scene before she waved us away.

“Oh, Garki. Not too late ok? I have an early shift tomorrow.” She said before waving.

Yogi tugs me away as I resist the urge to tell Tsubaki to take the day off tomorrow. I can feel my nerves waning and Yogi trying to calm me by rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. My panic isn’t quenched, but his presence helps a little.

We’re walking down the streets when I realize I’m still in my baseball uniform. Which stinks. Bad. The realization strikes me hard and I almost pull away from Yogi. This grabs his attention and he turns a curious gaze towards me.

“Everything ok?” He asks.

“I… My uniform…” I mumbled before looking away out of embarrassment. “It smells…”

Yogi starts laughing and my embarrassment gets worse. He grabs my face and presses his lips to mine in a quick peck before offering another grin.

“You really think that I’m worried about that?” He asks.

I think my face is on fire.

“I just want to take you out to a relaxing dinner. I’m so proud of you for taking that step to talk to Tsubaki on your own Gareki.” He says as his hand falls away from my cheek.

I fight the urge to remind him the Tsubame has basically threatened the confession out of me.

“I will be around if you need to talk to me. You still have the number for Erica’s place right?”

“Ya…” I murmur with a small smile taking over my features.

“Good. You better call me. I don’t care what time of night it is. You hear me?” Yogi said as he continued to pull me down the street.

I followed diligently, my smile growing. What had I done to deserve this guy? I gripped Yogi’s fingers tighter, almost like I was afraid he’d disappear in a cloud of smoke and whatever higher being that existed over us would just laugh.

“I will… Promise.” I agreed.

0_0_0_0

I’m pretty sure I’m about to pass out. Or puke. Possibly both. Meiga’s shit box is in the driveway and I feel myself wanting to simply flee the scene. Opening the door doesn’t help. Tsubaki’s curled up on the couch, Meiga’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. My nausea is back with a vengeance. Tsubaki looks away from the screen before pushing herself up.

“Welcome home. How was dinner?” She asked as she stood.

“It was nice.” I answered, my stomach raging a war within itself.

I was about to tear Tsubaki’s world apart. Meiga was a steaming pile of shit, but Tsubaki loved him. But… Did I really want her marrying a scumbag like him? What if they had children in the future and they were put through the same shit as what I was dealing with? My reverie gave me renewed vigor.

“Ready to head out for that walk?” I asked as I set my bag down in the doorway, pocketing my wallet and phone.

There was no way I would give Meiga the satisfaction of going through either. As if sensing I was loathing him from a few feet away, Meiga’s gaze snaps towards me.

“A walk this late?” He questioned, a fake sweetness to his voice that kept Tsubaki clueless, though not for long, I reminded myself.

“Yea, Gareki says he’s got something he wants to talk to me about.” Tsubaki said as she grabbed a light coat.

“And you have to leave the house for that? We were in the middle of a movie Tsubaki.” He says, turning a glare towards me as she turns her back to him.

“We’ll finish it when I get back, Meiga.” Tsubaki says with a smile in her voice.

Somehow I sincerely doubt that. My fingers clench within the pockets of my baseball pants and I feel the crescent moons that I’m sinking into my palms. Tsubaki finishes putting her shoes on before grabbing the handle and pulling it open. We let ourselves out and Tsubaki shoves her hands into her jacket, knocking shoulders with me in a friendly way.

“I’m so excited. You’ve never asked to talk like this.” She exclaims with a smile.

The urge to puke is back again.


	26. Breathless

**Chapter 26: Breathless**

It’s been quiet for the better part of five minutes. Tsubaki keeps offering me awkward smiles and I know the only reason she hasn’t said anything is because she’s trying to let me build up the confidence to start the conversation on my own. I’ve still not figured out how to even start the conversation.

“Hey Tsubaki, your boyfriend is total ass munch. He hits me and it’s starting to weigh on my damn love life cause Yogi keeps finding new bruises. Its caused me more fights with the twins then I’d like to admit. I didn’t want to tell you because I couldn’t deal with the thought of you crying. And Yogi’s explained things out for me better and I understand that I’d rather swallow razor blades then see you walk down the aisle in a white dress for this asshole. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Haha. There’s no fucken way in hell. Am I insane? I could definitely word that better and like… come off more subtle and less… harsh. Not for his sake, but for hers. I sigh and take a deep breath before turning towards her to start talking except she’s stopped walking and is like a good ten steps behind me. I look back while raising a brow before retracing my steps. When I get there I feel my blood freeze from within my veins. Her eyes are wide and she’s looking into oblivion. I reach out to try and bring her back down to Earth but she flinches at my touch. The action is more painful then I’d like to admit.

“What did you just say?”

I stared at her like a fish out of water. Hold up, there was no way I just said that out loud. Please tell me I have more tact and a better filter than that. Tsubaki’s shock and watery eyes begged to differ.

“Oh god, Tsubaki… I didn’t mean to say it like that…” I said, reaching out to do something.

I don’t know what. I needed to comfort her. She was gonna cry. I have the damn tact of a blade of grass. Tsubaki shrugged my touch away.

“What are you even saying Gareki?” She asked, her cheeks reddening as she tried to hold back tears.

“I… Meiga… I didn’t…”

That feeling of nausea hits me tenfold. This is the exact opposite of how I wanted this to go. I feel the panic fighting to take me over and I try to take deep breaths. I try and think of Yogi. I try and think of the phone call that I’ll have with him shortly. When I open my eyes Tsubaki stand before me with tears streaming down her cheeks, a crease between her eyebrows as she tries to see through me.

“Meiga… has been…” My chest constricts and my fists shake as I try and piece together the words. I want to tell her. I have to tell her. I’ve made her cry… I can’t just run. “He… Hits me…” The words feel weak even to my own ears and I’m starting to regret this whole thing. I wish I could go back a few days. Take back everything and pretend nothing was happening. Hide it from the twins better. Hide it from Yogi better… Not make one of the most important people to me cry for my sake. I didn’t deserve her tears. I wasn’t even her blood.

“W-when? How? Why?..”

The words from Tsubaki’s lips each felt like bullets to the chest. That nauseous feeling wasn’t going away. I was beginning to hate myself.

“Tsubaki, I’m sor-“ I started only to be cut off.

“No! Stop! Tell me what is going on! For how long?!” She wasn’t shouting, I’d never heard Tsubaki scream in my life, she was looking hysterical though and my heart shattered all the more.

I glanced to the side, away from her tear strained face, hating myself even more.

“Show me.” She said, her voice quiet and yet firm.

My fingers shook as they reached for the hem of my hoodie. I lifted it slowly, my t-shirt hiking up with it. The further I lifted the more purple and blue the streetlamps found. A gasp left Tsubaki’s lips and her tears turned into sobs. I was disgusted with myself. How could I even think bringing this pain onto her was a good idea? For my own sake? What kind of selfish idiot was I? There was no salvation for a boy who couldn’t even win the affections of his own mother.

“Oh my god.” Tsubaki sobbed, putting her face in her hands.

“I’m so sorry…” I mutter, feeling absolutely appalled with myself.

My fingers clench tightly as they hold up the hoodie. I want to take it all back. She didn’t deserve this. She shouldn’t have to deal with this. That nausea is sitting in the back of my throat, threatening to claw its way out. I feel the familiar sting of tears but I won’t cry. I’m not allowed.  Not after all the pain I’ve put her through.

After what seems to be a long stretch of time, Tsubaki wipes at her face before reaching towards me. She’s reaching for the bruise and I don’t offer a sliver of resistance. Her finger graze the ugly blemish, as if to make sure it’s real and not a prank that the twins and I have managed to conjure. I flinch slightly as the tender wound sends a shock up my spine. Tsubaki pulls away as if she’s been burned and I’m hit with a sense of déjà vu with a certain blond haired, violet eyed student.

“I’m fine.” Not really but it certainly has nothing with physical harm from Tsubaki.

“I… I’m a failure as a guardian…” Tsubaki whispered and I could see her eyes shimmering with tears again.

I’m stuck on the part where she thinks she’s somehow to blame for this conundrum. It’s clawing up farther and my self-hatred is practically ready to consume me whole.

“Tsubaki… you couldn’t have known…” I murmur, my jaw tense, keeping myself in control.

“I should have known! Now that I think about it, the signs are so obvious… I’m such an idiot.” Tsubaki’s hysterical and yet calm at the same time.

I want to stop this. I want it to disappear. I want to disappear. A part of me thinks that if I was never here to begin with, then maybe Tsubaki and the twins would be living ‘happily ever after’. The thought is almost suffocating. A voice in the back of my head, sounding distinctly like Yogi, tells me I’m wrong. That logically even without me, Meiga is a heaping pile of trash. I latch on to that sentiment, refusing to let myself go down a depressing spiral. I need to focus on Tsubaki. She needs to understand that there was no way she had any fault in having Meiga hurt me.

“They aren’t Tsubaki. Stop it.” I said, reaching for her as she tugged on her hair. “I didn’t want you to know. It wasn’t made obvious to you.” I said as I pried her fingers from her scalp as gently as I could.

“But it was Gareki!” Tsubaki exclaimed. “The looks you gave him. The looks the twins gave you. The way they always seemed to build a wall between themselves and him. Never getting close enough… They knew… oh my god… They knew and I didn’t. It was my job to raise you… to protect you… I promised to take care of you… look at what I’ve done… I’ve done the opposite… I’ve brought you to a toxic home… And was blinded to what was happening. I ignored your pain… I am so sorry Gareki…” Tsubaki’s hands shake as she speaks and again tears stain her cheeks.

I don’t even think as I reach towards her, wrapping my arms around her protectively. I want her to not have to take on my pain. I want her to smile carefree once again. She’s sobbing into my sweater and I feel as though her tears aren’t her own… but mine. My arms tighten around her as she continues to cry.

“Tsubaki… I would never blame you for what he has done. So don’t blame yourself. If you want to blame somebody… blame me for letting it happen all these years.” I murmur gently as she stiffens.

“That man… Is still in my house.” She said as she detached from me, brushing her cheeks to rid them of the tears.  

I felt myself tense slightly and shoved my hands in my pockets.

“I’m sorry…” I muttered, my gaze slipping to the sidewalk.

I feel fingers on my chin as Tsubaki forces me to look up.

“I know that this was hard for you…” She murmurs before her fingers slip away. “But I want you to know that I’m glad you talked to me.”

Tsubaki turns on her heels and starts making her way back home. I don’t feel as glad as she does. In fact I still feel extremely nauseous as I chase after Tsubaki. The last thing I’m about to do is let her deal with Meiga on her own. She’s set herself at a fast paced walk, and I can feel the rage radiating off of her. Tsubaki has never been this mad… I’ve never seen Tsubaki mad in my life… It kind of scares me now that I think about it. I think of Yogi, who will tell me that he is proud of the progress I’ve made… I want him with me right now. I want his comforting presence beside me to help me from having a mental breakdown. I crave to hear his voice right now.

I’m shocked out of my own reverie as a hand slips into my own. I look down to find Tsubaki squeezing my hand. She tries to smile but it looks tired and upset. I hate that this expression is the cause of my own idiocies.

“I’m so sorry I took me this long, Gareki… I’m going to deal with it right now. I know it doesn’t fix anything… I just… I just want you to be able to come home and know… know that you are safe… and surrounded by people who love you. Family who will stand by you no matter what.” She says and the words hold so much depth to them.

That burning feeling in my eyes is back. I squeeze Tsubaki’s hand back to let her know just how much those words mean to me. I don’t cry. I won’t cry.

Yotaka is waiting outside when we get back. Tsubaki’s brows crease and he gives her a hug, because he knows what she’s feeling. He’s her little brother.

“He’s still in the living room. Watching the game.” He murmurs, his gaze falling onto me.

He cocks his head, his silent question clear; Are you ok? I shrug halfheartedly and he nods, because he understands me, he’s my brother too.

Tsubaki squares her shoulders as she pulls away from Yotaka. She glances back at me and for a long moment it’s just me and her. Her eyes apologizing for all those years that Meiga’s walked around free in the house. For all the years that I tried to protect the secret on my own. All the years I just accepted it like so, almost protecting him in the process. The months that the twins have spent agonizing over my pain. It’s all in her eyes as she watches Yotaka make his way towards me. As he reaches towards me and pulls me into a hug that I definitely need. I’m craving that this predicament ends soon. I can’t stand this quietness… the fear of the scene that is about to unfold.

“You’re not alone anymore.” He murmurs gently and that feeling of crying breaks through the barrier I’ve created and Yotaka is there to rub comforting circles into my back.


	27. My Home

**Chapter 27: My Home**

Tsubaki throws the door open with more vigor than needed and I pretend not to notice the way it makes Meiga jump. His gaze turns towards the three of us and I can read the confusion before he voices it.

“What’s going on?” He asks as he stands, his can of beer sloshing slightly against its container.

I feel Tsubaki tense, she’s never shrank away from Meiga like this before and I feel as though I am to blame. She takes a deep breath and Meiga stands as straight as he can, as if anticipating the situation at hand.

“Get out.” Tsubaki mutters so low it’s hard for me to catch and I’m right behind her.

“Huh?” Meiga spits, raising his arms as if to accentuate his confusion.

“You have to pack. And get out of my house!”

Tsubaki has never shouted before today. I’m stunned by her harsh words, and it seems I’m not the only one. Yotaka has shock written clear on his face.

“What the hell are you going on about?” Meiga demands, taking a step towards Tsubaki.

Both Yotaka and I step in front of her, glares speaking a promise of immense pain should he continue his path.

“What the hell is going on?!” Meiga yells and Tsubaki grabs my hand and yanks me behind her.

“Pack your shit and hit the bricks.” Yotaka growls.

I try to not think of Tsubaki protecting me as a shot to my pride. I remind myself that she only hopes to better my home life. In the event that Meiga decides to get physical with her I can promise the only way he’d be leaving is on a stretcher.

Meiga’s beastly eyes, foggy from alcohol intake, narrow at Yotaka’s harsh words before he turns towards Tsubaki.

“Are you seriously going to let him talk to me like this?” He asks, his can crushing under the pressure of his clenched fist. 

Tsubaki sets her jaw, and though I know she doesn’t approve of Yotaka’s choice of words, she stands behind him, behind me, whole heartedly. Her fingers are still on my forearm and she squeezes it as she works up the courage to answer him.

“I want you out of my house, Meiga.” Tsubaki states, and I’m proud of the way she’s able to keep her voice from trembling.

I know she’s nervous, her fingers tremble as she clenches my arm. I reach for them and squeeze, letting her know that she’s not alone. Yotaka and I are right behind her. After all, this is my mess, she won’t deal with it alone.

Meiga stands up straighter and Yotaka follows suit, I see it in the way he puffs out his chest. But Meiga is taller and it leaves Yotaka looking smaller in comparison. I clench Tsubaki’s fingers tighter.

“What brought this on Tsubaki?” Meiga’s voice demands answers.

“You know very well what this is about, you disgusting man!” Tsubaki’s yelled again and it feels like a knife to the gut.

The usually calm Tsubaki, who always has a smile on her face, is glaring at a man with so much rage it scares me.

Meiga’s glare finds me and I feel naked. Talking to Tsubaki about Meiga’s problem with me was hard, really hard, but now Meiga’s tearing my armor off with his eyes and I feel myself losing the battle.

“What did he say?” He then demands as he turns towards Tsubaki. “You know how kids get, you can’t believe every damn word out of their mouths.”

Tsubaki grows disgusted; it’s clearly distinguishable on her face. Her nails are digging into my skin, but I make no move to stop her. She’s angry for my sake. I feel protected in a sense. Tsubaki isn’t one to get angry, this is like the first time I’ve ever seen her so angry with someone she’s raising her voice.

“If you don’t leave on your own I will call the police.” She threatens, angry tears pooling in her eyes.

It’s another punch to the gut, but it is soon replaced with a fleeting feeling as Meiga laughs lowly.

“The police? For what, Tsubaki? What lies has he poisoned your head with? It’s me, Meiga. Your boyfriend.” The words sicken me, that feeling of nausea is creeping up on me again.

“You know I have what I need to press assault charges Meiga. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” Tsubaki’s crying now and her nails have left the puncture wounds on my arm to bury her face in her hands.

Meiga’s eyes widened with shock, as if he’s surprised that I let the cat out of the bag. As if he thought that I was going to let him, the living embodiment of trash, live happily ever after. I now understand that it wasn’t Tsubaki I was protecting when I refused to acknowledge, much less talk about Meiga’s abuse. I almost put Tsubaki’s whole life in danger. I almost let her marry this… monster. I almost let him father children with her that would have had to go through the same thing I did. The thought of him having gotten his claws into an unsuspecting family causes a shudder to go through me. I refuse for that to happen to Tsubaki. Out of everyone, she deserves a happy ending.

I’m snapped out of my reverie as Meiga lets out a growl of frustration before shoving Yotaka to the side and grabbing his keys. He slams the door shut behind him, the whole house seeming to vibrate with his anger. I’m quick to bend down next to Yotaka who’s rubbing the back of his head. We have a waist sized wall at the entrance of our house, and Meiga just chucked Yotaka right into it.

“Lemme see.” I said as I pried his fingers away from his scalp.

I’m hoping he didn’t hit the corner, I’m desperate that it isn’t enough to do damage. A sigh of relief passes through my lips as I find no blood. I turn and see Tsubaki balling in a huddle against the wall. My jaw sets but Yotaka reaches out to me and gives me a hard look, as if to derail any self-deprecating thoughts that come to mind. I take a deep breath and turn towards Tsubaki. She startles when she feels my arms but soon melts into them.

“I’m so sorry, Gareki.” She sobs, my sweater once again taking on her tears. “He’s never coming back. I promise I won’t let him. I’ll do everything that I can to keep him from setting foot anywhere near our home or us again!” She’s hysterical and I find myself silently rubbing circles into her back.

She continues to promise me that this wasn’t my fault but I simply tune it out. It is my fault, but I’m happy it’s happened. If I hadn’t taken this step, she’d still be at Meiga’s mercy, none the wiser of his acts. I’d still be fighting with the twins. I’d still be on horrible terms with Yogi… I’m not happy seeing Tsubaki cry like this, in all reality, I never want to see her cry again, lest it be happy tears, but at least I’ve told her what was going on.

“Thanks Tsubaki…” I murmured gently. “Thanks for loving me even when nobody else did.” I add as an afterthought.

Tsubaki stills, her sobs chocked down before she uses my hoodie to wipe her nose.

“I’d say you’re my favorite little brother, but Yotaka is right there, so I’ll settle for you’re a part of my family that could never be replaced.” She reaches up and ruffles my hair. Even with puffy eyes and a runny nose she smiles at me, and I know it’s genuine. “Because you’re one of my precious little brothers.”

Yotaka’s gotten up and made his way to the kitchen, probably in search of a pack of peas. Although he isn’t bleeding, there will definitely be a bump. Tsubaki makes her way to the bathroom. I know she needs some space to let everything sink in but I want to make absolutely sure that she’s… relatively fine.

I lean up against the door frame as she washes her face. She shuts the tap off before drying her face off.

“Are you alright?” I ask softly.

No, you moron. You just uprooted her whole life. Of course she’s not ok. I kick myself but Tsubaki smiles.

“I’m trying.” She answers before leaning back onto the sink. “I just… It’s so hard to believe that I was that blind to my surroundings. That I let my loved ones suffer like that…”

I frown to myself, but I let Tsubaki talk. Even if I want to tell her that it’s not her fault, that I had a part in hiding it from her as well, I let her speak. She’s not crying anymore, her tears have dried up but I can tell that she’s hurting. She’s holding them back as she talks. I want her to smile. I hate that I’m basically the cause of her tears but I try to listen to her words with neutrality.

“Thank you.” I murmur as I pull her into my arms.

I wanted… No I needed to comfort her. She tensed at first but then buried her face in my dampened hoodie. She’s not crying, I look down and I see a smile. Her eyes are shut, she’s trying to collect herself. I give her all the time she needs, it’s the least I can do after everything I’ve caused.

“I’m ok.” Tsubaki murmurs after a long stretch of silence.

So long in fact, that Yotaka’s started the TV in an attempt to rid the house of Meiga’s ambiance. Tsubaki stretches her arms above her head.

“You should… take tomorrow off.” I say softly.

Tsubaki shakes her head, smile still in place. She goes to turn away but I grab her wrist to stop her.

“Please?” I ask, my words barely over a whisper.

She worries at her bottom lip before sighing.

“I told you I’m fine, Gareki.” She says as she pulls her wrist away gently.

“Please just give yourself a day… I’m about to get on my knees and beg.” Tsubaki is staring at me and I get the feeling that she’s questioning my motivation.

Heaving a sigh, I slowly get down on my knees and Tsubaki starts giggling. I turn a smirk up to her before taking a deep breath.

“Tsubaki, I beg of you, please take some time for yourself.” I say, her wrist still in my hand.

Hearing a cough we both turn towards the washroom’s entrance.

“So. I thought you had a thing for "Yogi. I don’t think he’ll take you proposing to Tsubaki very well.” Yotaka murmurs.

Tsubaki’s laughing so hard she’s doubled over to clutch her stomach. Yotaka raises a brow at me as I get back to my feet.

“I was proving a point.” I said with a nod. “I wanted her to take the day off tomorrow. We’re not having her work a shift after this shit show.” I murmured the last sentence in Yotaka’s ear.

He nods in agreeance before I head to my room.

“I gotta make a call.”

“This late?” Tsubaki questions as she wipes at her eyes.

“Ya, I’m gonna call Yogi.” I said with a small smile.

Tsubaki offers a small smile of her own as I shut the door behind me. I know Yotaka will be there for her if she needs it. I don’t bother with the lights as I collapse into my bed. My pillow catches my face and I let out a long groan.

0_0_0_0

The hallway was quiet as she pulled the last door closed. The kitchen light was still on and she wondered of a straggler had managed to slip by her without her having noticed. She shook her head, the thought unthinkable. She didn’t run the place like a drill sergeant, but most of the kids had no problem following the rules.

Pulling her hair out of its tight ponytail she made her way into the cooking area, getting ready to put together lunches for the younger bunch for tomorrow’s endeavors. As soon as she stepped foot onto the kitchen tiles the phone was brought to life, startling a certain blond who had been dozing off two feet away.

He nearly sprang up and right through the roof. He grabbed the phone with barely concealed excitement and brought it to his ear with a husky greeting, most likely from having fallen asleep. The smile that took over his features brought one to her own face. He hadn’t even acknowledged her presence, though she didn’t mind. She rarely got to see him acting like a regular kid so she tended to savor moments such as these.


	28. Mine

I spent the better part of the night on the phone with Yogi. We talked about everything and nothing. It was weird. When I ran out of topics Yogi filled the silence, never letting it get awkward. I loved listening to him talk, about the kids, about school before I moved. He even managed a whole conversation on baseball, though most of it was gushing about a certain catcher.

Morning came too quick, but try as I might, sleep was eluding me. I got out of bed slowly and I already knew that there were going to be bags under my eyes before they greeted me in the mirror. Running my palms over my tired features I tried to pull away from my groggy state. I’d agreed on going on a date with Yogi, and he had, no matter how much I reminded him that all the dates had been coordinated by him, insisted that he take charge and that it’d be a surprise.

Grabbing my housecoat, I made my way towards the bathroom. Both of the twins were still snoring away, and to my delight, so was Tsubaki. I made sure to check if her car was in the driveway and tried to ignore the enjoyment of not seeing Meiga’s shit box. It was soon plagued by guilt and I shoved it all to the back of my mind. My body was sore, though I knew it definitely wasn’t due to baseball alone. I hadn’t really rested well in the last week.

The warm spray of the shower helped in relaxing my extremely tight muscles. I’d finally managed to tell Tsubaki about her piece of garbage boyfr—ex-boyfriend. And though guilt did still have its claws sunk fairly deeply within my consciousness, at least Tsubaki was safe now. At least the twins were safe. At least I’d never again worry about Meiga having to meet Yogi and know that he was definitely someone important enough to be used against me in some way or another. I would never put it passed Meiga to figure out a way in which he could use my loved ones against me. He’d used the twins and Tsubaki against me for years.

Letting a sigh out I brushed water from my hair, my housecoat tied snugly at my waist. The kitchen smelt great, letting me know that Tsubaki was up. At least I had thought it was Tsubaki who was cooking, but to my surprise it was Tsubame making pancakes. Tsubaki was sitting at the table, the two of them were chatting in a hushed tone, being mindful of Yotaka who probably wouldn’t be up for another two to three hours. They both fell silent when I walked in and I felt as though I had robbed them of some very rare girl time. Tsubaki turned towards me with a warm smile and I found myself reciprocating it. How was she so strong? Why hadn’t I told her sooner? How did she end up with a degenerate like Meiga?

“Good morning Gareki.” She exclaimed, not a hint of last night’s trepidations in her mood.

If I knew any better I’d think none of it had happened and I’d had a really bad dream. But Meiga’s shit box was nowhere to be seen, and now that I really look, there were boxes at the door. I was so busy on the phone last night I hadn’t heard any shuffling. I hoped Tsubaki got some sleep; the bags under her eyes tell me otherwise.

Tsubame turns her back to me and I’m left feeling a little miffed. I’d done what she asked, so what did she have to be angry about now? What had I done to piss her off this time? There was just no winning. Tsubaki glanced towards Tsubame with a knowing smile that she made no attempts to hide from me. I rose a brow as she stood from the table, pulling her fingers away from a steaming coffee mug as I pulled a chair out. Not wanting to escalate the awkward situation by running right back out the kitchen I grab a seat a sigh softly as Tsubaki’s back disappears around the corner.

The spatula scrapping at the pan doesn’t help to relieve the awkward silence that has set between us. I’m still trying to figure out what I did this time. Leaning back, my gaze falls on Tsubame as she puts the cooked pancakes on a plate before pouring some more batter into the pan. The clock’s ticking grows louder as the sizzling stops. I’m missing Tsubaki’s presence and find myself wishing against all odds that Yotaka comes stumbling into the kitchen to save me.

A sigh leaves Tsubame’s lips before she sets the spatula down, her back tense. My eyes flick back towards her as she watches the pancakes, her back still taunt, speaking of the stress that’s running through her veins. I want to take it from her. I wonder if by somehow telling Tsubaki about her tyrant, it somehow affected Tsubame in a negative way.

“I’m sorry.”

I blink at Tsubame’s back, wondering just what it is that she has to be sorry about. My silence must have caused a grievance cause she looks at me with tears in her eyes and I find myself realizing that I’ve been the reason that both she and Tsubaki have been crying as of late. It makes me feel like absolute shit.

“I know it was hard and I just… I was tired of Meiga treating you like shit. I was tired of Yotaka and me being protected by you. You always took the brunt of his arrogance and I felt so… weak in comparison. I just wanted a way to protect you too.” She’s crying, again.

I feel my mood slipping but I try and hold on. Yogi tells me it’s not my fault so I try and believe him. I think Tsubaki and Yotaka have told me this much as well. Even as she puts her face in her hands I push back the self-deprecating spiral away. My little sister crying in front of me has always been a weakness of mine. As I stand and pull her towards my chest—I’ve become a hugger as of late—I rub soothing circles into her back. Tsubame leans into my chest as I let her. She cries, and I don’t say a word. She knows I’m not angry with her. She knows that I love her dearly.

“It’s ok. I understand.” I murmur gently after some time.

After Tsubame had dried her tears, Tsubaki came back into the kitchen, plopping herself in her seat before looking up at the pancakes expectantly. She ignored the fact that anything had happened, despite Tsubame’s pink eyes and tear stained cheeks.

“Smells good.” She hums as Tsubame grabs plates.

“I think I brunt the last few.” Tsubame’s voice was thick but nobody commented on it.

“I’m sure they’re fine. Load them up on Gareki’s plate.” Tsubaki muses out loud with a much too innocent look.

“You know what, that’s a great idea.” Tsubame states and I know she’s wearing a smirk without her even looking at me.

“I thought you guys liked me.” I stated with a sigh.

“We love you very much.” The girls say in unison, which low key scares the crap out of me.

“Uh-huh.” I hum with a roll of my eyes as Tsubame sets a plate in front of Tsubaki, myself and then setting one in the middle for herself.

“You and Yotaka are the best brothers a girl can have.” She murmurs as she strangles me in a hug against the back of my chair.

“Ok, ok. I get it!” I hissed, though there’s a smile on my lips.

0_0_0_0

A knock at the door sounds as Tsubame and I are watching some Netflix drama or another. In all reality I’m dozing on the couch more than anything else, whatever teen drama Tsubame’s got playing only aiding in putting me to sleep. There’s a knock at the door and I already know who it is. Tsubame and I stand at the same time and exchange looks. She raised a brow before chuckling behind her hand.

“You can go get the door, since you’re so excited.” She states with a knowing smirk.

I try to will the blush away but the world is against me. Making my way to the door I tug mindlessly at my hoodie, trying to get comfortable but also look presentable. Tsubaki’s leaning on the doorframe that leads to the kitchen, eyes on the door as I make my way over. It’s like she’s making sure Meiga doesn’t jump out from behind the small tree that blocks our picture window.

When I pull the door open I’m met with a smile that takes my breath away. There’s no Meiga, but there is however, probably the hottest guy in school. I can pull off black, but the V-neck that clings to Yogi sends electricity down my sides, the tight jeans doing nothing to help me either. When I finally reach his eyes there’s a smug grin there to greet me. My blush is back tenfold and my gaze falls to the floor out of embarrassment and shock. I hear Tsubame snicker but I’m too busy inspecting the ant running by my shoe to comment.

“I’ll be kidnapping him for the day. I do hope you don’t mind.” Yogi said, stepping into the house to talk to Tsubaki.

She giggles in turn, but again, this ant is super interesting.

“No problem. Just not too late ok? Take care of him.” She says as I feel Yogi’s fingers lace into mine.

My gaze finally raises to meet his eyes and he smiles, bright and blinding.

“Course. You can count on me!” Yogi calls as he yanks me out the door, leaving me just enough time to pull the door closed behind me.

The fire on my face lets me know that my blush is still winning. Yogi pauses to pick up a basket on the ground before grinning at me.

“No worries I only let Erica help with cutting the vegetables.” He says, keeping his grin bright.

My heart races at the thought of a picnic with Yogi. Just the two of us. I think it’s excitement. Maybe I’m really just having a heart attack after everything that’s happened in the last few days. Yogi’s fingers are still laced in mine and he squeezes them when he catches my gaze lingering.

“You ok?” He asks softly, worry pooling in those purple hues.

“I’m fine.” I murmur with a soft smile, squeezing his fingers back as we make our way to the local park.

Yogi goes on and on about how just about everyone back home helped him to put together our lunch and how it had been nearly impossible to get Tommy to agree to skip this date on the basis of seeing me at another time. The thought of Yogi putting all this effort into making a lunch specifically for me makes me feel… loved. The last while I’d been so focused on other people that having Yogi right here beside me, telling me about such mundane things like making lunch feels so surreal.

I blink out of my reverie as I feel lips on my own. My eyes blow wide from shock as Yogi pulls back with a grin.

“You weren’t listening at all.” He pointed out.

Guilty as charged, but a smirk takes over my lips before I yank Yogi towards my by our linked hands and kiss him again. It’s more passionate, because I need him to know, I want him to know that I absolutely fucken adore him. When he pulls back I grin victoriously at the pink that’s splashed across his cheeks.

“God you’re so lucky we’re in public.” Yogi grumbles before dragging me behind him towards the park.

I revel in the red that’s taking over his ears. The sun is out today, and as long as I stay in the sun the breeze does nothing to deter me from the excitement gripping me at the fact that this is really happening. That I can actually be happy about this, and bring it home and still be happy. There no threat of some asshole waiting for me at home… I’m free to smile and love this blond boy however I want without the fear of Meiga taking it away from me. It elates me.


	29. Family

~~~~I’ve never, once in my life, felt so damn relaxed. Now, I want to disclose that PDA is not my thing, but… it’s totally Yogi’s fault. He’s leaning on the one tree in the vicinity, where else was I supposed to lean? In turn, he totally offered as well. So here I am, head balanced on top of my boyfriend’s chest, his fingers playing with fly strands of my hair. Just so you know, if you’ve never had anyone play with your hair you’re missing out. I’m no girl, but holy shit. This should be a message option. I’m in heaven. Our lunch had been really good too. Yogi had handmade egg sandwiches which I devoured even after having Tsubame charred pancakes. He was also fairly adamant on the fact that his caretaker had really only touched vegetables and that I’d never again have to deal with food anywhere near what Karoku served me all that time ago. It feels like centuries ago.

Yogi chuckles as I lean into the touch. My eyes are closed as the breeze gently shuffles the locks that aren’t in his grasp.

“I love you.” Yogi murmurs before I feel his lips press to my temple, and I feel the love through those actions.

I don’t bother opening my eyes, I find his fingers easily and I squeeze them. This boy… I couldn’t explain him in words. He was… amazing, but the word didn’t do him justice. Yogi actually looked at me and decided to look passed the asshole who wanted nothing to do with anyone. Passed the thick walls that I had built around myself, teeming with dry humor and sarcasm that would turn any normal person away. He wasn’t normal, and that wasn’t a bad thing. Hell, it’s what made him so damn great. It’s what made him Yogi.

“I love you too.” I murmur back, feeling Yogi’s hum from where I rested against his chest.

0_0_0_0

I slowly opened my eyes before sitting up, wiping my face before stretching my arms above my head. As they fell back to my sides I felt the blades of grass that brushed against my knuckles before realizing where I was.

“Oh shit! Sorry Yogi, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” My voice was thick with sleep.

Meanwhile, Yogi was sitting up, his forefinger dividing the book in his lap in two, keeping the page he’d been on. He smiled knowingly.

“I knew you weren’t sleeping. I always gotta babysit you.” He said before chuckling.

I felt the embarrassment taking over my features. He’d brought a book with him? It was his plan all along for me to fall asleep? What the hell kind of date was that? It must have been so damn boring. God he must be bored out of his damn mind.

The breath was knocked out of me as I felt lips on mine. My eyes were blown wide and captured by purple hues before they closed. I felt fingers graze my chin before burying themselves in the hair behind my neck. My eyes close in turn. As I reach for him I turn he pulls away. I know the blush is back with a vengeance, can feel it in the way heat rolls off my face in waves.

“When you’re with me, you’re not allowed to look that sad. I know smiling isn’t your thing, but don’t look so panicked. I knew you weren’t sleeping idiot.” Yogi huffed, though there was a smile on his face. “I know all this has been hard on you. Not because I pulled the information from you, but because,” He reaches out and brushes a thumb just below my right eye. “You’re bags are starting to look darker than your younger sister’s makeup.” He says with a soft smile.

I scoff at him, pulling out a chuckle. My cheeks are still red as I stand, brushing my pants off, grass clippings being dislodged from folds in the fabric. Yogi’s eyes are crinkled as he continues to laugh at me. I turn away from him but he grabs my hand and yanks me back, wrapping his arms around me. I’m not used to this affection… But I melt right into it, because it’s Yogi. It’s always been Yogi.

0_0_0_0

“Tsubaki wanted me home by dinner.” I say with zero conviction as Yogi drags me down the busy town streets.

“I’ll get you home for then, don’t even worry about it.” Yogi says with a bright smile.

He’s almost running, the excitement leaving him like a pheromone, pulling a smile from me. After a few sketchy twists and turns by some borderline scary alleyways, Yogi stops in front of a sketchy looking shop that has a neon “Open” sign in the window alongside that of a child enjoying ice cream.

“Ok! Wait for me right here!” Yogi says, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Ok loser. Do you need me to close my eyes too?” I mocked, earning an eye roll from the brightest kid on the planet.

“Be good and I’ll bring you a treat.” Yogi throws back, his brow raising in mockery.

I smirked before raising my arms in a mock surrender and leaning up against the brick wall covered in angry street slang. Yogi turns his back to me before pulling the door open and letting himself in, the vendor calling out a cordial greeting. I close my eyes, smile winning the war against my other emotions. Only he could do this to me, and I marveled in the way he could.

The scuffing of heavy steps draws me from my happy bubble. I recognize a bottle of liquor swaying unsteadily in the man’s fingers. Unfortunately I also recognize the glare coming my way and I raise my gaze to the sky, or the small piece I see through the city’s buildings.

“How… Dare you be smiling when you’ve fucked everything up!”

He’s not screaming, and the slurred words help him in no way. I can feel panic starting to sink its claws into my chest. He was gone. Tsubaki… the twins… Yogi. They’ve all helped me slay this demon.

So why was he back?

“Meiga… You’re drunk.” I pushed myself off the wall, nerves scrunching my muscles together, stress ripping that smile right from my lips.

My whole body jumps when the bottle smashes against the wall, inches from my face.

“You fucking brat! You should have kept your damn mouth shut!” Meiga yells.

Seconds later the front door to the ice cream parlor flings open, a concerned looking Yogi stepping out.

“Gareki, what was that nois-“

I stopped watching Meiga. That was dumb. My jaw explodes with pain and my head bounces off the fucken brick wall like it’s a spring board. The ground in spinning. I’m pretty sure that’s a bad sign. My fingers swipe my lip and come back scarlet. I think I bit down when Meiga punched me. The coppery taste nauseates me, though I think the spinning has something to do with it as well.

“You worthless piece of shit!” Meiga yells off in the distance but I’m too busy trying to remember how the hell it is that my legs work.

When I do gather what I can of my bearings, my heart stops. Purple eyes, not seconds ago dancing with mischievous excitement are molten lava, rage seeping through them. That smile that helped me crawl back from my self-destructive downward spiral is clenched in a scowl. Meiga’s got his hands on him. Meiga’s got his hands on Yogi. Panic rushes me so fast I stumble.

“D-Don’t you fucking touch him!” My voice sounds foreign even to my own lips.

Meiga gets a good hit in before I tackle him. We’re both rolling around and I feel glass shards shattering further under our weight. Meiga’s about a foot away but my head’s spinning. I struggle to sit up, let alone stand. The sound of someone beating someone else scares the shit out of me. I push myself to look, to check that Yogi’s not getting his ass kicked.

Sirens blare in the distance, growing closer with every attempt I try to sit up. Something’s dripping into my eyes but I wipe away at it furiously. I don’t have time for the hindrance. He needs me. In the next second people are rushing in. Too many people, all in the same uniforms.

I hear Yogi screaming. The words hurt me, his voice hurts me.

“Let go! This fucker deserves it! This piece of fucking garbage!”

I can’t see him, the wall of bodies blocks him from view, but doesn’t stop my heart from shattering.

“Can you tell me your name?”

I blink as something is pressed to my head. I wince before raising my hand to my eye line. It’s covered in blood. Was it mine?

“Yogi?” I call out, desperation clawing at me.

“I didn’t do anything wrong! It was self-defense! Those damn brats attacked me out of nowhere.”

I vomit the contents of my perfect lunch on the pavement in front of me. Quick and calculative hands push me on my side. They think I will choke on my vomit. I will probably chock on the tense air first.

“You’re name’s Yogi?” The voice prods again.

I cough hard, the nasty taste of vomit and blood filling my senses. I hear a door to a car shut, aggressive cussing being muffled by the barrier.

“No.” I force out. “The blond boy. Where is he?” My head is pounding.

“He’s safe, barely has a scratch. You on the other hand… I need your information. What’s your name?”

I relay my information, my mind drifting off to Tsubaki. I want to vomit again. Where’s Yogi? I want him right beside me. I’m put on a stretcher and lugged away. My heart was pounding in tune with my head.

“He was protecting me… The other boy…”

The paramedic doesn’t answer me, choosing instead to scribble furiously on her clipboard. I feel snubbed. I want them to acknowledge my concerns. Where the hell was Yogi going?

“Is he going to be ok?” I ask, pushing for an answer.

“If it was self-defense as you proclaim he should be just fine.” Another voice says.

The rest of the ride is silent.

0_0_0_0

I spend the night being woken up every hour or so. In the morning I’m sure that the bags under my eyes are winning a competition for eye shadow.

Tsubaki comes in, tears sparkling in her eyes. She’s been crying for a while, I can tell. She reaches towards me and suffocates me in a hug.

“They took care of that horrible man….”

She repeats this over and over and I worry that I’ve broken her. That worry almost erases my original worry.

“Yogi… What happened?” I murmur, my voice thick with disuse.

Tsubaki pulls away with a small smile. She reaches out towards me, ruffling my hair.

“You really love him…” She says softly.

It’s a statement, no question in her words.

“Is he ok?” I ask, starting to feel anxious.

“He’s being let out this morning. They kept him for questioning.”

I pale, sitting up straight. My head pounds, screaming protest against the action.

“Did Meiga hurt him?” I demand, my fingers clenching the hospital sheets in a death grip.

“A few bruises. He was able to walk on his own…” Tsubaki’s eyes shine with unshed tears again before they breach the edge.

“I’m ok.” I murmur softly.

“I’m so sorry.”

“He’s gone. Stop crying. I’m ok. Look at me.”

Tsubaki ignores me. I’m forced to reach out and force her to look at me. Her tears cause me pain. I’m tired of seeing her cry.

“Please stop crying. I’m ok Tsubaki. I’m ok..”

She nods but she’s still crying. I pull her into another hug. We stay this way for a long time. Eventually the twins step in. Tsubame’s eyes are red, but she’s not crying. Yotaka looks a mix between pissed and depressed. I offer a small smile and they rush to my bed side. Tsubame is squeezing my hand. Yotake is talking about baseball, trying to wash away the depression in the room. I chuckle at an old story before the door to my room slide’s open again. Dirty and disheveled clothes step in. Bruised arms lead up to a cut up face. Purple eyes find mine and I’m speechless.

“Yogi.” The name is breathless off my lips.

Before he even has a chance to speak Tsubaki is marching towards him. For a split second fear grips me, but I should know better. She yanks Yogi into a crushing hug and the latter is left with shock in his features.

“Thank you.” Tsubaki speaks. “Thank you for protecting my little brother.” She pulls away with a scowl though. “Don’t you ever do anything so dangerous again! Having one reckless family member is enough!” She says before pulling him into another hug. “You guys need to rely on me too. Don’t do things like this… It’s not good for my heart.”

Yogi’s eyes are blown wide before one word leaves his lips.

“Family?” He breathes.

Tsubaki pulls back and cocks her head.

“Of course. Anyone who is willing to help my little brother is family.” Tsubaki says before reaching up and ruffling Yogi’s hair. “Welcome to the family Yogi. Take good care of Gareki for us.”

THE END

 


End file.
